Destino
by Dark Teana
Summary: Lexi descubre que esta esperando gemelos y Ace es el padre pero por desgracia el dice que no quiere interrupciones, asi que Lexi decide huir y criar a sus hijos sola por 8 años ¿Podra Lexi lograr que los Loonatics ni sus enemigos descubran a sus hijos? ¿Los niños descubriran quien es su padre? ¿Acaso ellos heredaran los poderes de sus padres? Ya se pesimo nombre..Plissss leanlo
1. Positivo y el adiós

**Este fanfiction aparte que está basado en los Loonatics también está basado en un sueño que tuve hace tiempo y una amiga me pidió que lo escribiera**

**Ninguno de los Loonatics me pertenece.**

**Disfrútenlo =)**

* * *

Lexi dejo en la mesa un test de embarazo cerca de otro 7 test de embarazo y todos decían positivo. Se sentó en su cama mientras trataba de asimilar los resultados de los tests. Se toca el vientre casi abultado que gracias a su traje negro no se nota, sintió unas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

-No lo puedo creer, no puedo creerlo-murmura Lexi viendo los tests.

Lexi comienza a recordar la fiesta que la ciudad les hizo a Los Loonatics como agradecimiento de salvarlos de un criminal que amenazaba con destruir a la ciudad con una bomba atómica ultra poderosa que por suerte Tech logro desactivarlo antes de que explotara. La fiesta duro toda la noche, toda la ciudad estaban disfrutándola a lo grande. Lexi estaba sentada en una silla viendo a muchas parejas bailar mientras que ella estaba sentada imaginándose a ella bailando con Ace, desde que lo conoció ella ha estado enamorada de él pero por desgracia el jamás se da cuenta de sus sentimiento, pero mientras ella podría estar cerca de él eso no le importaba.

Pasaron las horas, ya casi era media noche y Lexi decidió regresar a la base ya que estaba muy aburrida y sobre todo cansada. Cuando se dirigía a su cuarto escucho unos ruidos extraños que venían de la sala de entrenamiento de Ace, se dirige hacia allí para revisar que todo estaba en orden pero al entrar a la sala se sorprende lo que ve, ve a Ace entrenando. Lexi se sorprendió de verlo tan tarde entrenando y ahora que lo pensaba, no recuerda a ver visto a Ace en la fiesta. Lentamente camina hacia el aprovechando que se detuvo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Ace?-pregunta Lexi parándose a unos cuantos metros detrás de él.

-Me aburrí de la fiesta así que decidí venir a dormir pero no pude dormir con tanto ruido que se escucha de la fiesta, así que lo mejor que se me ocurrió hacer es entrenar-Dice Ace mientras se limpiaba con una toalla-Y ¿Tu qué haces aquí?-pregunta mientras voltea a verla-creí que estarías en la fiesta.

-Estaba claro, pero me canse mucho y decidí regresar a la base y dormir-dice Lexi un poco nerviosa al recordar que solamente estaban ellos dos en la base-Pero los demás decidieron seguir disfrutando de la fiesta.

-Si lo suponía y sobre todo por Furia-dice Ace un poco divertido-con tanta comida de seguro no querrá irse jamás de la fiesta.

-Deberías verlo-dice Lexi divertida.

-No es necesario imaginarlo-dice Ace mientras se acerca a ella-¿Sabes qué? Creo que ya entrene mucho por hoy, a ver si puedo dormir aunque sea un poco con todo ese ruido.

-Dímelo a mí por mis poderes-dice Lexi nerviosa por la cercanía de Ace.

-¿Te molestaría que te acompañara a tu cuarto? Digo….el tuyo esta antes que el mío-dice Ace un poco nervioso.

-Claro-dice Lexi nerviosa.

Ambos caminaron en el pasillo callados sin verse, Lexi estaba demasiado nerviosa por la cercanía del chico que ella ama con toda su alma, sabía que tenía la oportunidad de decírselo pero tenía miedo de arruinar la gran amistad que hay entre ellos dos.

-Bien ya llegamos a mi cuarto-dice Lexi mientras se acercaba a su puerta-Espero que logres dormir Ace.

-Sí, también eso espero de ti-dice Ace sonriéndole- Hoy hicistes un gran trabajo Lexi.

-¿Qué? Claro que no, Tu y Tech hicieron todo el trabajo. Apenas Furia, Rev, Pato y yo pudimos hacer algo-dice Lexi nerviosa mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrojo.

-Sí, pero tú escuchaste cosas que jamás menciono. Así que si no fuera de ti de seguro no hubiéramos encontrado la manera de que Tech lo desactivara-dice Ace dando un paso hacia ella.

Lexi se sonroja recordando como ella pudo escuchar como ese villano susurraba lo que planeaba sin darse cuenta que gracias a su poder ella puede escuchar cosas a grandes distancias.

-No fue nada-dice Lexi agachando su cabeza.

-No es cierto, fue gran cosa-dice Ace mientras levanta su rostro.

Lexi se sonroja más por la cercanía que sus rostros están, de pronto se escuchan de cerca fuegos artificiales causando que ellos dos se abracen por el susto. Al darse cuenta en la posición en la que estaban lentamente sus rostros se acercan hasta que sus labios se unen formando un tierno beso que lentamente se vuelve muy apasionado. Ace carga a Lexi en brazos y se la lleva a su cuarto.

Unas horas después ella despierta y se da cuenta de que no está en su cuarto, si no el de Ace y lo más importante es que estaba desnuda. Lentamente comenzó a recordar lo que paso anoche causando que su corazón latiera fuertemente. Voltea y ve a Ace dormido a lado de ella desnudo, mira el reloj y ve que son las 4:55 de la mañana. Temiendo que sus amigos hayan regresado a la base usa sus súper oídos y logra escuchar que ellos seguían en la fiesta. Rápidamente comienza a vestirse, besa a Ace en la mejilla y corre hacia su cuarto emocionada de lo que paso.

Aunque esa emoción no duro por mucho tiempo. Ace se volvió muy distante con ella, sobre todo le dijo que lo de anoche jamás paso. Aunque a ella le doliera estuvo de acuerdo de jamás mencionar lo que paso.

Aunque ahora con un bebe en camino lo tenía que mencionar, pero antes de hacerlo quería estar segura de que todo estuviera bien. Que él bebe estuviera sano y saber porque tiene su vientre más abultado de lo normal de un embarazo ya que sabe que tiene como dos meses de embarazo pero parecía de casi tres meses.

Lexi agarra los Tests de embarazo en una bolsa y lo guarda en su bolsa mientras agarraba dinero, un sobrero y una sudadera. Sale de su cuarto dispuesta a salir de la base y por suerte no encontró a nadie en el camino. Al salir de la guarida se pone el suéter y el sombrero y camina unas cuantas cuadras y tira la bolsa donde guardo los Tests a la basura, llega a un restaurante y entra para dirigirse al baño para quitarse su traje de los Loonatics y usar ropa normal para que nadie la reconozca ya que nadie sabe su identidad secreta.

Toma un autobús y se dirige a una de las mejores clínica de la ciudad de Acmetropolis donde por suerte no había tanta gente pero tenía que esperar unos cuantos turnos.

Estaba ella sentada deprimida ya que veía unas cuantas parejas ahí esperando con ansias su turno.

-Como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí Ace-piensa Lexi mientras veía unas cuantas revistas sobre embarazos.

-Muchas gracias doctor-dice una mujer saliendo del consultorio que Lexi puede notar que esa mujer tiene 8 meses de embarazo.

-Un placer-dice el doctor despidiéndose de su paciente- Señorita Lexi Bunny.

Lexi suelta un fuerte suspiro y se levanta, el doctor le indica que pase y ella lentamente entra.

-Siéntese por favor-dice El doctor mientras se dirigía a su escritorio-¿En qué puedo servirle?

-V…Vera doctor, yo me hice unas cuantas pruebas de embarazo. No los traje porque los tire por si me pregunta, todas me dieron positivo así que vine a que me revisara y me diga cómo está mi bebe-Explica Lexi nerviosa.

-¿Hace cuánto que no tiene su periodo?-pregunta el Doctor mientras tomaba notas.

-Pues hace…..como dos meses, pero yo creía que era un retraso ya que antes me había pasado. Claro se me atrasaba unos días o una semana pero jamás conté que haya pasado tiempo desde mi último periodo-dice Lexi.

-Entiendo, no se preocupe que algunas les pasa-dice el Doctor mientras se levantaba-Pase por aquí por favor-dice mientras caminaba hacia el otro extremo de la habitación-Acuéstese en esa camilla.

Lexi hace caso y se acuesta en esa camilla, le sube un poco la blusa, luego el doctor le pone una especie de pasta azul y comenzó a usar el ecógrafo.

-Muy bien, ahí está-dice el doctor mientras le mostraba por la pantalla al bebe.

Lexi siente una gran emoción al ver algo tan pequeño creciendo dentro ella, sintió las ganas de llorar pero trataba de contenerse.

-Es…Es tan pequeño-dice emocionada.

-Pues claro que sí, mire…ahí está el corazón-dice el doctor mientras apuntaba a la pantalla.

-Es tan hermoso-dice Lexi llorando de felicidad.

El doctor sonríe al ver las lágrimas de Lexi ya que a pesar que ella se veía muy joven está aceptando su embarazo ya que otras chicas de su edad hubieran pedido abortar. Pero después el doctor ve algo más en la pantalla que logra entender que es y sonríe más a Lexi.

-Y aquí está el otro-dice el doctor moviendo el ecógrafo un poco más lejos de donde estaba y se mostrando algo más.

-¿El otro que?-pregunta Lexi confundida.

-El otro corazón-dice el doctor sonriendo-son dos.

-Dos corazones-dice Lexi que rápidamente con su súper oídos escucha dos corazones latiendo dentro de ella-¡DOS BEBES!-grita emocionada.

-Así es señorita, usted espera gemelos-dice el doctor mientras imprimía la fotografía-aquí tiene.

Lexi agarra la imagen sonriendo con ternura, eran sus bebes, sus criaturitas que crecían dentro de ella.

Después de un rato ella se sienta en el escritorio sin dejar de ver la fotografía.

-Pues como veo los bebes están sanos y fuertes, no vi ninguna complicación pero eso no significa que no deba cuidarse-dice el doctor mientras tomaba notas.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer doctor?-Pregunta Lexi con una tierna sonrisa.

-Pues debe cuidarse y no hacer muchos esfuerzos, le recetare unas medicinas-dice el doctor mientras le entregaba las recetas-y quiero que venga el próximo mes para el chequeo.

-Gracias doctor-dice Lexi mientras se levantaba emocionada.

-Felicidades-dice el doctor mientras la acompañaba a la salida.

Lexi caminaba tan emocionada por la calle mientras veía la imagen, estaba tan emocionada. Al principio creyó que estaría aterrada al verlos pero al verlo sintió un gran amor hacia sus hijos que lo único que quería ahora era protegerlos.

Pero su emoción se convierte en temor, tenía que decirle a Ace que estaba embarazada de él. Comenzó a tener miedo de como reaccionaria pero tenía que intentarlo, después de todo él era el padre.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la base el Doctor Tech estaba ocupado modificando su nuevo invento.

-Hola Doc ¿Has visto a Lexi?-pregunta Ace mientras se acercaba a él.

-No, a decir verdad no la he visto en todo el día-dice Tech sin dejar de trabajar.

-Ni yo la he visto-dice Ace en tono serio.

-Oye tranquilo Ace, ya verás que Lexi pronto aparecerá-dice Pato mientras veía la tele.

-Oiganchicos¿Hanvistomicajadegalletas?lasdejeenlac ocinaperoahoranoestan-Dice Rev rápidamente.

-Pregúntale a Furia-dicen todos apuntando a Furia comiendo galletas.

-¡FURIA!-Grita Rev furioso.

-Tenía hambre-dice furia sin dejar de comer.

-¡YJUSTAMENTETENIASQUECOMERTEMISGALLETAS!-grita Rev furioso

-Hola chicos-saluda Lexi entrando a la base ya con su traje puesto.

-¿Dónde estabas Lexi?-pregunta Ace en tono serio.

-Salí a caminar un rato-dice Lexi mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina-pero me muero de hambre ¿Qué hay de comer?-pregunta mientras revisaba el refrigerador.

-Oye Lexi, he notado que comes mucho últimamente-dice Tech dejando su invento.

-Escierto,comesmasquefuria-dice Rev parándose frente a ella.

-En serio, no lo note, pero estoy bien no se preocupen-dice Lexi divertida mientras se servía un cereal.

-Lo dudo, pero si tú lo dices-dice Tech mientras regresaba con su invento

Ace se acerca a Lexi y se para frente a ella.

-¿Segura que estas bien?-pregunta Ace preocupado-Has estado rara últimamente.

-Estoy bien, ya fui con el doctor y dice que no tengo nada-dice Lexi emocionada-Oye Ace quiero decirte algo.

-Si y yo también-dice Ace un poco serio.

-En serio-dice Lexi mas emocionada.

-Mejor dicho a todos-dice Ace alejándose de ella.

-Ah, claro-dice ella nerviosa-Mas tarde le digo-piensa emocionada mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-¡ATENCION LOONATICS!-grita mientras se ganaba la atención de todos-Como habrán visto que últimamente hemos peleado con nuevos enemigos y viejos este año.

-Este año peleamos con más villanos de lo normal-dice Tech mientras contaba a los villanos que han vencido hasta ahora.

-Así es, así que para detener esta plaga de villanos no quiero que haya ninguna interrupción que impida que luchemos contra el enemigo-dice Ace seriamente.

_Ninguna interrupción que impida que luchemos contra el enemigo!_

_Ninguna interrupción que impida que luchemos contra el enemigo!_

_Ninguna interrupción que impida que luchemos contra el enemigo!_

Esas palabras comenzaron a invadir la mente de Lexi mientras veía a Ace sorprendida.

-¿Quedo claro?-pregunta Ace en tono exigente.

-Si-contestan todos excepto Lexi.

-Lexi ¿Quedo claro lo que dije?-dice Ace viéndola seriamente.

-Eeehhhh Si…si quedo claro-dice Lexi aun sorprendida-tengo que irme a mi cuarto, estoy algo cansada-dice mientras salía del lugar.

-¿QuelepasaaLexi?-Pregunta Rev confundido y preocupado.

-Tal vez el doctor se equivocó y si se siente mal, más tarde iré a verla porque como vi tiene que descansar-dice Tech preocupado.

-¿Acaso fue algo que dije?-pregunta Ace confundido y muy preocupado.

-Y sabes cómo son las mujeres-dice Pato sin dejar de ver la tele-ya verás que pronto estará bien.

Ace no sabía porque pero sentía una gran culpa por la forma que termino Lexi, quiso ir con ella pero también pensó que era mejor dejarla descansar.

* * *

Lexi lloraba desconsolaba en su cuarto, no podía creer lo que Ace dijo y más en el momento que quería decirle que va a ser padre, pero no….él no quiere interrupciones y parece que tener dos hijos para él será una gran interrupción.

-¿Qué hare? ¿Qué puedo hacer?-se preguntaba mientras abrazaba su vientre.

Lexi se queda pensado un rato mientras sacaba la fotografía de la ecografía de su bolsa y veía a sus dos grandes amores que estaban dentro de ella.

-Ustedes no son ninguna interrupción-dice mientras abrazaba la fotografía-no lo son y jamás lo serán-susurra mientras que una mano acariciaba su vientre-si su padre supiera que ustedes vienen en camino pero parece que él no quiere nada que interrumpa su carrera como héroe-dice furiosa.

Se queda así por un largo rato pensativa de lo que iba a ser con sus hijos.

-Pudimos haber sido felices Ace, pero como tú no quieres interrupciones, no te obligare a que aceptes tu paternidad si no quieres -dice Lexi mientras soltaba unas lágrimas-y también será por el bien de ellos-acariciando su vientre.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los Ace sale de su cuarto medio dormido ya que volvió a entrenar hasta más tarde, se dirige hacia la cocina y ve a Tech, Rev, pato y Furia desayunando pero vio que no había rastros de Lexi.

-Buenos días chicos ¿Dónde está Lexi?-pregunta Ace preocupado.

-No sabemos, no la eh visto desde ayer-dice Tech.

-Ni yo-dice pato.

-Yotampoco-dice Rev comenzando a preocuparse.

-Tampoco yo-dice Furia confundido.

-Qué raro, ella no es así-dice Ace preocupado.

-Iré por ella-dice Tech mientras salía de la cocina.

Tech llego hacia la puerta del cuarto de Lexi y comenzó a tocar pero al ver que no había respuestas decide entrar y para su fortuna la puerta estaba abierta pero al entrar ve que no había nadie y que su cama estaba tendida como si no hubiera dormido ahí. Tech comienza a preocuparse pero ve una especie de nota en el escritorio de Lexi y comienza a leerlo.

-¡CHICOS!-grita Tech aterrado mientras salía del cuarto-¡CHICOS!

-¿Quepasatech?-pregunta Rev parándose frente a él.

-¿Qué pasa Doc?-pregunta Ace llegando con Pato y Furia.

-Lexi se ha ido-dice Tech asustado.

-¿Cómo que se ha ido?-pregunta Ace sorprendido.

-Entre a su cuarto y todo estaba en orden pero encontré esto-entregándole la nota a Ace.

_Queridos amigos._

_Si ven esta carta significa que yo ya me he ido, no me siento cómoda con esto así que decidí irme e iniciar una nueva vida._

_No me odien por favor, créanme que me gusto estar con ustedes pero supe que era tiempo de cambiar._

_Los quiero mucho y gracias por su amistad._

_No se preocupen por mí que estaré bien._

_Lexi._

Ace arruga el papel sintiendo su corazón destruirse en miles de pedazos al terminar de leer la carta.

-Lexi se fue….se fue-dice Ace en Shock-tú no puedes….Lexi tu no.

-Le….Lexi se….se a…a….ido-Tartamudea Furia sorprendido.

-Lexi no-dice Pato mientras leía la carta.

-Lexi no….porfavortenecesitamos-dice Rev tratando de contener las lágrimas.

* * *

Lexi estaba sentada en el aeropuerto vestida como una chica común y corriente usando un vestido azul marino y a lado de ella estaba una maleta con poca ropa necesaria y algo de dinero.

-Pasajero con destino a Los Ángeles favor de abordar

Al oír eso Lexi suelta un fuerte suspiro y se levanta de su asiento y se dirige hacia la puerta donde tomara su vuelo donde comenzaría una nueva vida con sus hijos lejos de sus amigos y sobre todo de Ace.

-Adiós Acmetropolis, gracias por todo-dice Lexi al momento que entra la avión.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Espero pronto sus review ^^**

**Nos leemos pronto bye….**


	2. 8 Años despues

Los Ángeles

Habían pasado 8 años desde que Lexi se separó de los Loonatics llevándose a dos vidas con ella, 8 años viviendo lejos de todo lo que ella conocía y amaba y empezar de cero.

Lexi ahora tiene 28 años y logro conseguir un trabajo de mesera en un restaurante de 5 estrellas y vive en un pequeño departamento con dos habitaciones y un baño, no había cambiado absolutamente nada por lo que sus compañera de trabajo están celosas porque ella se veía muy joven para su edad y para ser madre. Lexi ahora es madre de Gemelos de 7 años:

Su hija mayor Lilith es una linda conejita idéntica a su padre de pelo gris, ojos azules, es algo traviesa pero es muy madura cuando es necesario, tierna, responsable, es muy seria en algunos casos y le gusta la música pero lo que más le encanta son las artes marciales. Lexi la metió en una escuela de artes marciales como premio por tener muy buenas calificaciones y hasta ahora Lilith era la mejor de su clase y en menos de 2 años es cinta roja.

Su hijo Ethan es el hermano menor de Lilith por dos minutos, él es idéntico a Lexi ya que tiene el pelo rubio, ojos azules, es alegre, simpático, le gusta el Futbol y le gusta un poco las artes marciales. Va a la escuela de Artes Marciales con su hermana pero el apenas es cinta amarilla mientras que su hermana es más avanzada que él y eso que iniciaron al mismo tiempo sus clases.

Los dos siempre han preguntado por su padre pero Lexi siempre logra cambiar el tema ya que ella no quiere que se enteren de su vida pasada y quien es su padre en realidad. Desde que sus hijos nacieron no había vuelto a usar sus poderes ya que no quiere recordar ya nada que tenga que ver con su pasado y además sabe que si los usa la podrían reconocer y los Loonatics la encontrarían.

-¡Niños es hora de irse a la escuela!-Grita Lexi desde la cocina mientras terminaba de preparar el almuerzo para sus hijos.

Lilith salió de su cuarto dando marometas hasta llegar frente a la mesa.

-Estoy lista mami-dice Lilith sonriendo.

-Lilith ¿Qué te eh dicho sobre hacer marometas en la casa?-pregunta Lexi un poco seria.

-Que es peligroso y además puedo romper algo-dice Lilith un poco arrepentida-Lo siento mama.

-Que no vuelva a pasar-dice Lexi con una tierna sonrisa-Y más cuando usas una falda

Lilith iba vestida con una blusa blanca con una falda azul fuerte, calcetines escolares blancos, zapatos negros y en cada oreja tiene un moñito azul fuerte.

-No me gustan las faldas mama-dice Lilith enojada mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

-Lo se hija pero esas son las reglas de la escuela, solo en día de deportes puedes llevar pantalón-dice Lexi mientras limpiaba la cocina-¡Ethan, apúrate que tienes que irte a la escuela!

-¡Ya voy mama!-dice Ethan saliendo del cuarto-Pero por tardarme es que no encontraba mi camisa-dice mientras se paraba frente a su madre.

Lexi miro a su hijo que vestía una camisa blanca, pantalón azul fuerte y zapatos escolares negros.

-Creo que olvide decirte que lo guarde en otro cajón-dice Lexi en tono divertido-perdón hijo-dándole un beso en la frente.

De pronto escucha el sonido del autobús escolar anunciando que llego.

-Bien niños, es hora de que se vayan-dice Lexi mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Bien-dicen los gemelos mientras agarraban sus mochilas y corrían hacia la puerta-Adiós mama nos vemos en la tarde.

-Adiós Lilith no hagas marometas, adiós Ethan no se te olvide comer tu lonche-dice Lexi mientras se despedía de sus hijos desde la puerta y al ver que sus hijos subían al autobús-Esa niña es igual a su padre-dice con un tono de tristeza mientras veía el autobús alejándose.

Lilith y Ethan se sentaron juntos en uno de los asientos de atrás del autobús y comenzaron a revisar sus lonches.

-Mama nos hizo torta de jamón-dice Ethan emocionado-mi favorito.

-Qué suerte-dice Lilith divertida.

-Oigan chicos ¿Vieron las noticias de ayer?-pregunta uno de los niños del autobús.

-No-contestan los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Los Loonatics vencieron al Silth Vestre antes de que lograra destruir Acmetropolis-dice el niño emocionado.

-¡En serio!-dice los dos emocionados.

-Sí, incluso en la noticias salió como ellos estaban en acción y peleaban contra el-dice una niña sentada en el asiento detrás de ellos.

-Debieron de ver al Doctor Coyote, fue increíble-dice una niña sentada a unos asientos frente a ellos.

-Y al Rev con su súper velocidad-dice un niño sentado frente a ella emocionado-Ojala hubiera estado ahí.

-Y a Furia ahí con su súper fuerza-dice una niña sentada en el asiento a lado de los conejos.

-Oigan ¿Olvidaron al más importante?-pregunta el conductor del autobús.

-¡ACE!-gritan todos los niños emocionados menos los conejos.

-El mejor líder de la historia-dice una niña suspirando enamorada.

-Ojala ellos vinieran y nos salvaran de la escuela-dice un niño emocionado con la idea.

-Ace es el mejor líder en la historia, sobre todo es experto en artes marciales al igual que yo y además algún día yo seré como el-dice Lilith orgullosa.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja- ríen todos incluyendo el conductor a carcajadas.

-Si tu-dice una niña riéndose.

-Solo porque eres un conejo y eres buena en artes marciales no quiere decir que serás igual a el jajajajajaja la única manera es que seas su hija o tengas algún poder-dice un niño burlándose.

Lilith se enfurece por la burla de los niños mientras que su hermano mira a su hermana enojado.

-Bien hecho Lilith, somos la burla de todos y eso que aún no llegamos a la escuela-dice Ethan enojado.

-Yo no hice nada más que la verdad-dice Lilith enojada-Tu sabes que eh sido fanática de Ace de los Loonatics desde que tenía 4 años a pesar que mi mama no le gusta que hablemos de ellos porque no quiere que veamos tanta violencia de los peligros que ellos enfrentan, además el me motivo a hacer una experta en artes marciales como lo soy hoy en día-dice orgullosa.

-Es verdad que eres toda una experta en artes marciales pero eso no quiere decir serás tan buena como el-dice Ethan enojado-y si tanto quieres demostrar que eres digna de ser como el ¿Por qué no mejor usa tus….

-Juramos jamás mencionarlo-dice Lilith enojada-y mejor no hablemos de eso-dice tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Como tú quieras-dice Ethan serio mientras miraba la ventana.

* * *

Lexi estaba en el restaurante terminando de ponerse el uniforme que es un vestido rojo con un mantel negro para comenzar a trabajar y soportar a uno que otro cliente con mal carácter.

-Hola Lexi-saluda una mujer gato de 25 años de pelo blanco, ojos azules y usa el uniforme de mesera.

-Hola Blanca-saluda Lexi contenta.

-¿Cómo amaneciste? ¿Cómo están tus hijos?-pregunta mientras guardaba algunas cosas en su casillero.

-Lilith volvió a hacer marometas en la casa, te digo esa niña es idéntica a su padre-dice Lexi un poco preocupada.

-Como Ace.

Lexi siente una enorme tristeza al escucha ese nombre, Blanca sabe quién es Lexi en realidad después que una vez cuando ella tenía cinco meses de embarazo y apenas tenía un mes trabajando en el restaurante usos sus poderes por accidente y Blanca lo vio pero después de que Lexi le conto la historia Blanca juro guardar el secreto y apoyarla, desde entonces se convirtieron en mejores amigas.

-Lexi ¿Hasta cuándo les dirás que su padre es Ace, el líder de los Loonatics?-pregunta Blanca preocupada.

-No sé si les diré algún día Blanca, lo que menos quiero es que ellos se involucren en las peleas con esos tipos peligrosos con lo que yo peleaba-dice un poco seria.

-En parte tienes razón, pero hay algo que siempre me eh preguntado ¿Tus hijos no heredaron algún poder tuyo o el de su padre?-pregunta preocupada.

-Por suerte no ha habido señales de eso y no sabes cómo me alegro porque si ellos tienen poderes entonces Ace y los demás nos encontraran-dice Lexi algo aliviada ya que siempre ha estado pendiente de que sus hijos no hayan heredado ningún poder.

-No se me hace justo que padre e hijos vivan separados y que se desconozcan el uno al otro-dice Blanca con tristeza.

-Lo sé, pero no hay otra opción cuando el padre es el líder de un grupo de superhéroes-dice Lexi en tono serio.

Las dos se quedaron varios minutos platicando para después comenzar a trabajar y ganar dinero ya que Lexi lo ocupa más que nada para darle algo de comer a sus hijos.

Mientras trabajaba no podía quitarse de la mente lo que dijo Blanca.

Lexi estaba de acuerdo en eso pero no podía olvidar lo que Ace dijo en el día que ella se enteró que iba a ser mama de gemelos, él no quería interrupciones. Y ella no podía atarlo con dos hijos que jamás planearon y si iba a verlo estaba segura que él se enojaría porque ella se escapó y más porque le oculto la existencia de sus hijos y no quería arriesgarse a que Ace la odiara por el resto de su vida.

Pero aun sabía que estaba cometiendo un error alejándolo de sus hijos ya que se está perdiendo de muchas cosas al igual que se perdería de tantas cosas, como que Lilith se convirtiera en una bella jovencita, encuentre su primer amor, llorar por el primer amor, graduarse de la universidad, verla caminar en el altar, convertirse en madre y muchas cosas más, al igual que Ethan convertirse en un fuerte y guapo joven, graduarse de la universidad, enamorarse, casarse, convertirse en padre y muchas cosas más.

Eran muchas cosas que Ace se está perdiendo y seguirá perdiéndose de muchas más cosas de sus hijos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Acmetropolis en la base de los Loonatics Ace estaba ocupado entrenando sus artes marciales para estar preparado para todo. Pero desde hace 8 años no había logrado tener la misma concentración que antes, algo dentro de él le decía que algo le faltaba. Algo grande que podría cambiar su vida para siempre.

-Hola Ace ¿Estas bien?-pregunta Tech mientras le lanza la toalla.

-Si Doc, estoy bien-contesta Ace mientras se limpia-¿Cómo va todo el Acmetropolis?

-Pues hasta ahora no hay señales villanos o algo fuera de lo normal-contesta Tech un poco tranquilo-Desde ayer todo ha estado muy tranquilo.

-Hay que disfrutar de esa tranquilidad-dice Ace sonriendo a medias.

-Sí, mi tiempo favorito-dice Tech tranquilo mientras salía de la sala de entrenamiento.

De pronto la alarma comienza a sonar y los Loonatics corren hacia la mesa de reunión para recibir a Zadavia.

-Buenos días Loonatics-saluda Zadavia desde la pantalla.

-Hola Zadavia, luces más linda que nunca-dice Pato alegre.

-Gracias Pato, pero no cambiare tu nombre a Súper Pato-dice Zadavia en tono serio.

-Lo intente al menos-dice Pato decepcionado.

-Loonatics…. ¿Saben que día es hoy verdad?-pregunta Zadavia un poco triste.

-Si…..EldiaqueLexisefuedenuestrolado-contesta Rev deprimido.

Ace mira el asiento de Lexi vacío con algo de polvo en él, desde que ella se fue el equipo había tenido problemas para acostumbrarse a trabajar sin ella. La buscaron por mucho tiempo y aún siguen buscándola y juraron no detenerse hasta encontrarla.

-Sé que fue muy duro cuando se fue, han pasado 8 años desde su ida y aún no hemos podido encontrar rastro que nos lleve a ella-dice Zadavia con tristeza- Pero no teman Loonatics que sé que ella está bien y que algún día ella volverá con nosotros.

-Hace 8 años dijo eso-dice Furia deprimido.

-Lo se Furia y como me gustaría que algún día uno de nosotros dijera que encontró algo de Lexi, bueno debo irme, solo quería saber cómo estaban. Zadavia fuera-dicho eso ella desaparece.

Ace se levanta de su asiento y camina hacia la ventana que le permite ver la ciudad y la mira con tristeza.

-¿La extrañas verdad?-Pregunta Pato parándose detrás de él preocupado.

-No tienes idea, no sé qué la orillo a irse-dice Ace con tristeza.

-Yo tampoco sé porque se fue-dice Pato mientras agarra su hombro-pero ya verás que pronto la volveremos a ver y volveremos a hacer el equipo que éramos antes

-No me importa cómo ni cuándo, pero algún día…..encontraremos a Lexi-dice Ace en tono serio viendo Acmetropolis-juro Lexi que algún día te encontrare.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Espero pronto sus Reviews ^^**

**Cuídense nos leemos pronto**


	3. El secreto y la oportunidad

Lilith se encontraba sentada en una mesa de su escuela mientras comía su almuerzo y dibujaba en su cuaderno una imagen de los Loonatics y a lado de Ace estaba ella con una espada y vestida con un traje negro con rosa. Ella tiene dos grandes sueños: el primero es conocer a su papa y el segundo ser un miembro de los Loonatics.

-Algún día, algún día seré parte de los Loonatics-dice Lilith feliz viendo su dibujo.

-En tus sueños-dice una voz muy conocida detrás de ella.

-Hola Ethan-saluda Lilith un poco molesta-Gracias por arruinar mi fantasía.

-De nada-dice orgulloso mientras se sentaba frente a ella-¿Qué haces?

-Dibujo-dice mientras termina de colorear a Furia.

-Cada vez mejoras tus dibujos de los Loonatics-dice Ethan viendo el dibujo-y déjame adivinar, te volviste a dibujar ¿verdad?-la mira con una sonrisa burlona.

-Si-contesta seriamente sin verlo.

-Lilith se que eres una experta en artes marciales y si pelearas contra Ace el de seguro te ganaría porque el tiene mas años de experiencia y además dudo mucho que quieran a una chica en el equipo, son puros hombres-dice Ethan un poco serio.

-Pues según la leyenda hace años hubo una chica en el equipo-dice Lilith viéndolo seriamente.

-Por favor Lilith, no es una leyenda es solo un mito.-dice un poco enojado-Dudo mucho que ellos hayan tenido una chica en el equipo.

-Yo no lo creo-dice Lilith orgullosa-Además tengo todo lo necesario para ser parte de los Loonatics-dice levantándose de la mesa.

-No me lo digas porque lo se-dice Ethan siguiendo a su hermana-pero juramos jamás mencionarlo.

-Si se que eso juramos, pero juramos también entrenarnos con ellos-dice Lilith orgullosa mientras entraba al sótano abandonado de la escuela-y aquí es un buen lugar para practica-dice mientras ponían en una silla un vaso viejo.

-Eso es verdad-dice Ethan mientras ponía en otra silla una vieja cubeta casi rota-mejor aprovechemos que nos quedan quince minutos de recreo-dice divertido mientras se ponía a lado de su hermana a unos cuantos metros lejos de los objetos.

-¿Quién primero?-pregunta Lilith viendo seriamente el vaso.

-Te toca a ti-dice Ethan viendo seriamente la cubeta.

Lilith asiente sin dejar de ver el vaso y cierra los ojos y se queda quieta concertándose en el objetivo y rápidamente abre los ojos que se tornaron completamente rojos lanzando rayos láser destruyendo el vaso.

-Excelente-dice Lilith orgullosa mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad-Tu turno hermanito.

Ethan mira seriamente la cubeta y de pronto sus ojos se torna un color azul fuerte y lanza Ondas Cerebrales convirtiendo la cubeta en cenizas.

-Excelente trabajo Ethan-dice Lilith orgullosa-Espero que nadie nos haya escuchado-dice en tono serio.

-Tranquila, acuérdate que puedo escuchar cosas a miles de kilómetros y no hay nadie cerca-dice Ethan tranquilo-y parece que cada rato estamos mejorando con nuestro súper poderes-dice orgulloso viendo las cenizas de la cubeta.

-Si, si seguimos así de seguro seremos muy poderosos-dice Lilith emocionada.

Ethan y Lilith heredaron los súper poderes de sus padres. Lilith heredo los Rayos Láser de Ace aparte de su habilidad en las artes marciales y Ethan heredo las Ondas Cerebrales Ondas cerebrales y súper oídos de Lexi (Que lo ayudan a aprobar todos los exámenes ya que los más listos de su salón siempre susurran las respuestas correctas). Descubrieron sus poderes a los cinco años pero mejor decidieron ocultárselo a su madre ya que tienen miedo de cómo se pondría si se enterara así que decidieron ocultarlo y entrenando por su cuenta. Y cada día iban mejorando en su habilidad.

-Oye Lilith ¿No creer que debamos de decirle a mama de nuestro poderes?-pregunta Ethan nervioso.

-¡Estás loco! Si mama nos descubre se asustara, además tenemos que descubrir quién es nuestro padre para poder decírselo-dice Lilith muy seria para su edad.

-Pero no me gusta seguir mintiendo a mama de que somos conejos normales-dice Ethan con tristeza.

-A mí también me duele Ethan pero no hay otra manera-dice Lilith abrazando a su hermano-algún día se lo diremos pero por ahora tienes que seguir fingiendo que somos normales.

-Está bien-dice Ethan no muy convencido.

Los gemelos continuaron practicando sus poderes en lo que les quedaba de recreo hasta que Ethan se detuvo al escuchar algo con sus súper oídos y agarra rápidamente a su hermana.

-Ya van a tocar la campana, vámonos-dice Ethan llevándose a su hermana a jaladas.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera que me vas a arrancar el brazo!-dice Lilith tratando de soltarse de su hermano mientras la jalaba.

* * *

Lexi estaba ocupada entregando la orden en cada mesa con tal de recibir buena paga y propina.

-George, los clientes de la mesa cuatro quieren Langosta a la Mantequilla-dice Lexi entregando la orden al chef.

-A la orden-dice orgulloso.

-¡Oye Lexi!-dice una de sus compañeras agarrándola del brazo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta confundida

-Tienes que ver esto-dice mientras la jalaba hacia un rincón de la cocina donde estaba la televisión.

-¿Qué quieres que vea?-pregunta más confundida viendo a algunas compañeras ahí reunida cerca de la televisión.

-Me encuentro ahora a las afueras de la prisión de Acmetropolis donde ayer en la noche el Demoledor Sagittarius y su madre lograron escapar de la cárcel por una falla de corriente que impedía que ellos escaparan de su celda, la policía nos dice que la falla fue provocada y aún se desconoce quién lo ha provocado.-Dice la reportera que se mostraba asustada al igual que las compañeras de Lexi.

-_Pero es imposible, la celda era una de las de máxima seguridad del mundo_-piensa Lexi sorprendida y asustada.

-En estos momentos el Líder de los Loonatics: Ace, nos dará una entrevista en exclusiva-dice la reportera mientras corría hacia el con los demás reporteros-Ace Bunny ¿Qué nos puede decir del escape del Demoledor Sagittarius y su madre? Y ¿Quién los ayudo a escapar?-pregunta mientras trataba que los otros reporteros la sacaran.

Lexi siente una puñalada en el corazón al ver a Ace en la tele.

-Hasta ahora no puedo decir con exactitud cómo fue que escaparon y quien fue quien los ayudo a escapar. Pero lo que sí puedo decirles es que el Demoledor es muy peligroso y quien lo haya ayudado a escapar junto con su madre tiene un plan en mente, pero no deben preocuparse ciudadanos de Acmetropolis que nosotros los Loonatics volveremos a meter a Demoledor, su madre si es necesario tras las rejas y también a su cómplice-dice Ace en tono serio mientras caminaba hacia su nave seguido por los reporteros.

-¿Pero cómo sabremos que no volverán a escapar?-pregunta otra reportera.

-¿Cómo lo harán sin Lexi Bunny?-pregunta otro reportero al momento en el que Ace entra a la nave.

Una de las meseras apaga la tele nerviosa y mira a sus compañeras.

-Que miedo ¿verdad?-pregunta temblando.

-¿Por qué tenemos miedo? Están en Acmetropolis, lejos de Los Ángeles. No hay posibilidades que el Demoledor venga hacia aquí-dice otra de las meseras.

-Me alegro de no vivir en Acmetropolis pero también es una pena porque no estoy cerca de Ace-dice otra mesera suspirando enamorada.

Lexi decide salir de la cocina sintiendo que su corazón se rompía en pedazos, desde hace años ha evitado ver noticias, fotografías y escuchar cosas de los Loonatics pero solamente había logrado no verlos pero si escucharlos y después de casi tres años ha vuelto a ver a Ace. Ella no podía creerlo que lo había vuelto a ver y mas que no había cambiado casi nada, era como si sus poderes hicieron que envejecieran lentamente. Pero a quien engañaba si ella lo ve todos los días por Lilith que es el vivo retrato de él.

-¿Te fue difícil volver a verlo verdad?-pregunta Blanca apareciendo detrás de ella.

-No tienes idea, sigue siendo muy guapo y no ha cambiado nada. Al verlo me di cuenta que aún lo amo Blanca que no sé qué hacer-dice Lexi mientras trataba de contener sus lágrimas.

-Y todo lo que hicistes para evitar verlo en la tele o en los periódicos-dice Blanca tratando de consolar a su amiga.

-Lo sé-dice Lexi tranquilizándose pero comienza a recordar la noticia-Pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿Cómo Demoledor y su madre lograron escapar?-pregunta aun sorprendida.

-Es verdad, tu misma me dijistes que la celda era de máxima seguridad-dice Blanca un poco asustada-¿Quién pudo ayudarlos a escapar?

-No sé, pero te juro que no me gusta nada de esto-dice Lexi preocupada-espero que ellos logre capturarlos y descubran quien los ayudo a escapar.

-¡Lexi la orden de la mesa cuatro!-dice George dejando lista la Langosta a la mantequilla.

-Mejor continuo trabajando que tengo dos bocas que alimentar-dice Lexi recogiendo la orden.

-Como digas-dice Blanca volviendo al trabajo.

* * *

-Ahora vuelvo alumnos, tengo que hablar con la directora. No hagan relajo-dice la maestra mientras se retiraba del salón.

-¡Oigan!-dice un niño de piel morena, ojos negro y cabello pelirrojo viendo su celular-¡El Demoledor y su madre escaparon de la cárcel!-dice emocionado.

-¡QUEEEE!-dicen todos los niños acercándose a él.

-Aquí dice. Ayer en la noche alguien corto la corriente que hacía que la celda donde estaban el demoledor y su madre sea imposible de escapar, se ha confirmado que fue alguien los ayudo a escapar-termina de explicar.

-¿Qué dicen de los Loonatics Jack?-pregunta una niña rubia de ojos verdes sentada a lado de él.

-Dicen que ellos juraron volver a capturar al Demoledor y a su madre si es necesario y a su cómplice-dice Jack leyendo de su celular.

-¡Increíble, el Demoledor es uno de los villanos más temidos del mundo!-dice otro niño emocionado-seria genial que ellos vinieran a Los Ángeles.

-Estás loco, para que ellos vengan a Los Ángeles se necesita un milagro-dice otra niña decepcionada.

-Es verdad-dice Jack con tristeza.

-Oigan ¿Por qué esas caras?-pregunta Lilith mientras se subía a su asiento- ¿Quién dice que ellos no vendrán a Los Ángeles algún día? Tal vez no hoy ni mañana pero si algún día o posiblemente vayamos a Acmetropolis de paseo. No perdamos la fe chicos anímense.-dice emocionada.

-Lilith tiene razón, no hay que perder la fe-dice Jack emocionado.

-¡SSSSIIII!-gritan todos con ánimo.

-Vaya Lilith, buena forma de regresarles el ánimo-dice Ethan orgulloso de su hermana.

-Solo tienes que saber las palabras correctas-dice orgullosa.

-Si como que ya viene la maestra-dice Ethan regresando a su asiento.

-Todos a sus asientos ¡rápido!-dice Lilith sentándose en su asiento.

Todos regresan a sus asientos y fingen que no se movieron ahí mientras que la maestra entraba al salón.

-Vaya, que bien se portan niños-dice la maestra sorprendida.

Ethan y Lilith se intercambian miradas y sonrisas divertidas.

-Bueno niños ya casi van a tocar la campana de salida, de tarea quiero que me traigan un poema del ser más aman o admiran-dice la maestra pero los niños comienzan a quejarse-Cálmense niños que la tarea también es para toda la escuela y el grupo que tenga aunque sea un poema que le guste la directora y la haga aunque sea llorar se ganara junto con el grupo un viaje a donde sea-dice al momento que se cubre los oídos.

-¡SSSSIIIIIIII!-gritan los niños emocionados menos Ethan.

La campana de salida suena y los niños comienzan a recoger sus cosas.

-Hasta mañana niños-dice la maestra.

-Tenemos que ganar Ethan-dice Lilith emocionada.

-¿Por qué? Tú sabes que no me interesan estas cosas que no sean videojuegos-dice Ethan aburrido.

-Porque si ganamos podremos ir a Acmetropolis y conocer a los Loonatics-dice Lilith emocionada.

-Buen punto-dice Ethan sonriendo-pero ¿Cómo los veremos si están ocupado buscando al Demoledor?-pregunta un poco serio.

-Tu cállate y vámonos que tenemos tarea-dice Lilith jalando a su hermano.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera que me vas a arrancar el brazo!- dice Ethan tratando de soltarse de su hermana mientras lo jalaba.

-Tu casi me arrancas mi brazo, acuérdate-dice Lilith sonriendo con malicia ya que se estaba vengando-Además tengo que ganar porque será mi gran oportunidad para conocer a Ace-dice emocionada.

-Tú lo que quieres es ser parte de los Loonatics, pero crees que él y su grupo te aceptaran-dice Ethan tratando de correr al mismo ritmo de su hermana que seguía jalándolo.

-Cuando vea de lo que soy capaz lo hará y si no pues con conocerlos me sentiré tranquila-dice Lilith emocionada.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**No se pierdan el próximo Chapter**

**Nos leemos pronto **


	4. Este poema es para ti

Mientras tanto en la prisión de Acmetropolis los Loonatics estaban buscando de alguna pista que pudo dejar el villano que libero al Demoledor y su madre, pero para su desgracia no encontraron nada, ni una pequeña huella pudieron encontrar.

-¿Encontraste algo Doc?-pregunta Ace acercándose donde esta Tech que estaba revisando la corriente.

-Nada Ace, aun no entiendo como alguien pudo liberar al Demoledor y su madre. Esta celda es de máxima velocidad y nada podía salir de ahí-dice Tech furioso por no encontrar nada.

-Pues sí que es listo el villano-dice Furia acercándose a ellos.

-Pero¿ParaquequeriaalDemoledoryasumadre?-pregunta Rev confundido.

-No lo sé Rev pero lo vamos a averiguar-contesta Ace muy serio.

-Esto sería más rápido si Lexi estuviera aquí-dice Pato deprimido pero Tech y Rev le cubren la boca asustados por Ace.

Ace mira con tristeza al suelo al escuchar el nombre de Lexi, no podía negar el que la necesitaba no solo en el equipo sí no también en su vida. Sabía que sus amigos sabían sus sentimientos hacia ella ya que los había mostrado cuando ella se fue.

***Flash Back***

_8 Años antes._

_-Lexi no….porfavortenecesitamos-dice Rev tratando de contener las lágrimas._

_Ace no podía creerlo, simplemente no puede aceptar lo que estaba pasando. Hace bolas la nota y la tira al suelo furioso._

_-¡Tech llama a Zadavia y explícale la situación! ¡Ustedes tres sepárense y busquen a Lexi por toda la ciudad!-Ordena Ace mientras corría hacia el laboratorio de Tech._

_-¡Sí!-dicen todos separándose._

_Ace agarra su mochila cohete y sale rápidamente de la guarida y comienza a buscar a Lexi, Pato va a los Centros comerciales a buscarla, Rev con su súper velocidad comienza a buscar por toda la ciudad aunque se detenía para preguntar mientras que Furia buscaba por los parques._

_Tech comienza a llar a Zadavia pero por desgracia ella estaba ocupada así que se le ocurrió usar un localizador que tienen todos sus compañeros por si son secuestrados pero el Localizador marcaba que ella estaba en la guarida en su cuarto, Tech corre hacia su cuarto pero encuentra el localizador en el escritorio. Corre de nuevo para contactar a Zadavia pero después de muchos intentos por fin logro contactarse con ella._

_-Hola Tech ¿Pasa algo malo?-pregunta Zadavia preocupada al ver la cara de Tech._

_-Si Zadavia, Lexi se ha ido-dice Tech angustiado._

_-¡¿Cómo que Lexi se ha ido?!-pregunta Zadavia sorprendida._

_-Encontré esta Nota Zadavia-dice Tech mostrándole la nota y comienza a leerla mientras que Zadavia comenzaba a angustiarse por lo que pasaba-Los chicos salieron a buscarla, yo planee localizarla con el localizador pero ella lo dejo aquí para que no la encontráramos._

_-¿Seguro que la nota no dice bien porque se fue?-pregunta preocupada._

_-No Zadavia, no dice nada-dice Tech con tristeza._

_-Tenemos que encontrarla, si los chicos regresan por favor llámenme y díganme lo que encontraron-dice Zadavia preocupada._

_-Si Zadavia-dice Tech con tristeza._

_Tech hizo muchas llamadas a la policía, a la estación de autobuses, aeropuerto, etc. donde pudo haber ido Lexi por si salía de la ciudad pero no tuve éxito. No se dio cuenta que ya había anochecido y sus amigos comenzaron a llegar pero al ver sus caras de tristeza pudo darse cuenta que no tuvieron éxito._

_Unas horas después ya era media noche Ace regreso a la guarida furioso y lanzo la mochila cohete lejos de él y se sentó en el suelo y cubrió su cara para que nadie pueda ver sus lágrimas de tristeza. No había logrado encontrar a Lexi y su mayor temor es que ella se haya ido de la ciudad ya que eso significa que sería imposible encontrarla. Pero aun así el no pararía de buscarla._

***Fin del Flash Back***

-Ace, Ace ¿Estas bien? ¡ACE!-grita Pato desesperado.

-Ah.. ¿Qu….Que, Que paso?-Pregunta Ace reaccionado.

-¿Cómo que, que paso? Llevo horas llamándote pero tú estabas en la luna-dice Pato furioso.

-Perdón Pato, no me eh sentido bien últimamente-dice Ace mientras se retiraba del lugar.

-Ace no está bien, ha estado diferente desde ese día hace 8 años-dice Tech viendo con tristeza como Ace se alejaba.

-Nadie ha estado igual desde hace 8 años-dice Pato viendo con tristeza a su amigo-Pero al quien más ha sido afectado fue Ace.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Los Ángeles Lexi estaba en su departamento terminando de hacer la cena mientras que Lilith y Ethan estaban ocupados haciendo el poema para poder ganar el concurso e irse a Acmetropolis.

-¡Niños es hora de cenar!-anuncia Lexi mientras servia la comida.

Lilith e Ethan corren rápido al baño a lavarse las manos y corren a toda velocidad hacia el comedor donde Lexi ya los esperaba para comer.

-Mmmmm sopa de letras-dice Ethan viendo con emoción la cena.

-Se puede jugar con estas letras-dice Lilith divertida.

-Provecho niños-dice Lexi mientras comenzaba a comer.

-Provecho mama-dice ambos emocionados mientras empezaban a comer a toda velocidad.

-Wow, Wow…esperen niños que la comida no se ira a ninguna parte-dice Lexi divertida.

-Perdón mama, es que queremos terminar para terminar rápido con el poema-dice Lilith apurada.

-¿Qué Poema? No sabía que les gustaran los poemas-dice Lexi confundida.

-Lo que pasa es que la maestra nos dijo que hay un concurso de poemas para mañana y el que haga aunque sea llorar a la directora el grupo del ganador ira a la ciudad que quieran-dice Lilith emocionada.

-Vaya, que bueno y ¿Tienen planeado a donde quieren ir?-pregunta Lexi interesada en el tema.

-No sabemos mama, tenemos que estar de acuerdo con el grupo-dice Ethan un poco emocionado ya que en el fondo le gustaba la idea de ganar el concurso.

-Es cierto mama, no se nos hace justo decidir por ellos-dice Lilith un poco seria.

-Bueno hijos les deseo suerte en ese concurso, no es fácil ganar en esas cosas. Lo digo por experiencia-dice Lexi divertida al recordar su infancia.

-No te preocupes mama, nosotros ganaremos-dice Lilith orgullosa.

-No te confíes hija, perder es parte de la vida-dice Lexi tranquila.

-Lo sé, pero aun así ganare-dice Lilith orgullosa.

A terminar de cenar Lilith rápidamente se limpia y corre hacia su cuarto a terminar su poema y al terminarlo lo mira orgullosa y tratando de contener una lagrimas ya que ella lo había escrito con todo su corazón.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Lilith fue la primera en levantarse y a toda velocidad se asea, se pone el uniforme y se prepara para ir a la escuela mientras que Lexi termina de preparar el almuerzo.

-Hola mama-saluda Ethan entrando a la cocina.

-Buenos días Ethan ¿Dormistes bien?-pregunta Lexi besando a su hijo en la frente.

-Si mama-dice Ethan con una tierna sonrisa.

-Buenos días mami-saluda Lilith entrando a la cocina.

-Hola Lilith, buenos días-saluda Lexi besando a su hija en la frente- ¿Dormistes bien?

-De maravilla, termine mi poema-dice orgullosa.

-Yo también la termine-dice Ethan orgulloso.

-Me alegro, les deseo suerte-dice Lexi mientras le entrega el almuerzo.

-Gracias mama, porque si la vamos a ocupar-dicen ambos en tono divertidos.

De pronto escucha el sonido del autobús escolar anunciando que llego.

-Bueno niños, es hora de que se vayan-dice Lexi mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Bien-dicen los gemelos mientras agarraban sus mochilas y corrían hacia la puerta-Adiós mama nos vemos en la tarde.

-Adiós Lilith, adiós Ethan. Suerte con sus poemas-dice Lexi mientras se despedía de sus hijos desde la puerta y al ver que sus hijos subían al autobús.

-Hola chicos ¿Tienen listos sus poemas?-pregunta Jack viendo como los gemelos se sentaban en el asiento detrás de él.

-Estamos más que listos Jack-dice Lilith orgullosa.

-Tenemos que ganar ese viaje para poder ir a Acmetropolis, suerte chicos-dice Jack mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

-Suerte a ti también-dice Ethan muy tranquilo.

-Miren, pero si es la niña que dice que será igual a Ace-dice un niño en unos asientos detrás de los gemelos.

-Jajajajajajjajajajaja- ríen todos los niños que son de otros grupos a carcajadas.

-¡YA DEJEN DE REIRSE!-Grita Ethan furioso.

Lilith se enfurece al escuchar cómo se burlaban de ella pero prefirió quedarse tranquila ya que no le importaba eso ya que tenía otras cosas de que preocuparse.

* * *

Ace salía de su cuarto y caminaba lentamente por el pasillo hasta quedar frente de la habitación de Lexi, abre lentamente la puerta observa que todo sigue igual como lo dejo. Él siempre se aseguró de limpiar el cuarto para que esté listo para cuando Lexi regrese todo esté preparado para ella.

-Te extraño mucho Lexi-murmura Ace con tristeza mientras veía una fotografía de ella junto con sus amigos en la sala de la guarida.

-Ace-dice Pato parado en la puerta del cuarto de Lexi-sabía que aquí te encontraría, están atacando la ciudad y tenemos que ir-dice preocupado.

Ace suspira con fuerza sin dejar de ver la fotografía.

-Hay que ir-dice Ace serio mientras salía del cuarto.

* * *

La directora estaba en el salón de Ethan y Lilith escuchando los poemas, ya había ido a otros grupos y todos pudieron notar que apenas pocos pudieron lograr que la directora le gustara un poco sus poema. La directora es una mujer muy seria que es difícil de impresionarla o hacer que quita la cara seria o enojona de su cara. Todos los alumnos le tienen miedo ya que sus castigos son muy severos.

Ethan estaba nervioso ya que el solo escribió de lo que se le ocurrió ya que no era un experto en poemas, mientras que Lilith estaba un poquito nerviosa ya que ella se esforzó mucho en hacer el poema pero en el fondo algo le decía que no debía preocuparse que al menos lo había intentado.

-Por eso te quiero mucho-dice una niña terminando su poema.

-Bien echo Mariana, pasa a tu lugar-dice la maestra orgullosa mientras que la directora miraba seriamente a la niña-Ethan es tu turno.

Ethan se levanta nervioso de su asiento y caminar hasta en frente nervioso viendo a todos mientras que Lilith le lanzaba sonrisas de que no se preocupara que todo saldrá bien.

-Bien Ethan, léenos tu poema-dice la directora en tono serio.

-Si directora, este es mi poema-dice Ethan viendo la hoja donde escribió su poema.

_Tal vez no todos los juegos puedan ser considerados arte_

_Pero existe un grupo de maravillas aparte_

_Que son capaces de hasta el cielo elevarte_

_Y demostrarte una nueva forma de expresarte._

_Son estos los juegos que te hacen sentir bien_

_Que rezuman armonía cien por cien_

_Y, queridos amigos, se sabe de sobra_

_Que nadie sería capaz de despreciar esa obra._

_Capaces son de hacerte olvidar el tiempo perdido_

_Y no saber que fuera de la sala algo puede haber ocurrido_

_Pero claro, tú sigues increíblemente sumido_

_En el juego que tarde o temprano habrás terminado o te habrás rendido._

-Escribió un poema de videojuegos-piensa Lilith sorprendida y un poco decepcionada.

-¿Su poema es de video juegos verdad?-pregunta la directora muy seria.

-S…Si directora-contesta Ethan nervioso.

-Vete a sentar-ordena la directora -Odio los poemas de videojuegos-piensa enojada.

Ethan se sienta en su asiento deprimido ya que sabe que perdió el concurso y que la directora odio su poema. Lilith trataba de fingir que no estaba decepcionada por el poema ya que era lo que menos pensaba que sería el poema.

-Lilith, tu turno pequeña-dice la maestra un poco nerviosa por la directora.

Lilith se levanta y se pone en frente de su grupo su segura con su poema.

-Espero que su poema no sea sobre videojuegos jovencita-dice la directora muy seria.

-No directora, es otra cosa-dice Lilith muy seria mientras que la directora retrocedía un poco.

De todos los alumnos la directora siempre estaba sorprendida de Lilith ya que vio que en algunos casos ella se comporta seriamente y madura para su edad cosa que jamás había visto en otros niños.

-Este poema va dedicado a un ser muy importante de mi vida y por desgracia no está conmigo-dice Lilith tranquila llamando la atención de Ethan con esas palabras.

_Aunque no te conozca en mi vida y en mi corazón ocupas un lugar muy grande, que creo que ni mis mejores amigos ocupan ese lugar; pero aunque no te conozca te amo y no me siento bien cuando no sé de ti porque tú eres una parte de mi vida y algo que anhelo tanto es poderte conocer para saber cómo eres en realidad. Quiero que estés a mi lado en los mejores y malos momentos, caminar a tu lado, tomarte de la mano, sentirme protegida en tus brazos y lo más impórtate es sentir tu amor y cariño hacia mí._

_Aun no puedo creer que tantos años ha pasado y no he tenido la oportunidad de conocerte, no sé qué paso que te orillo a alejarte de mi vida pero eso ya no me importa porque lo que me importa es poder conocerte y espero que tú algún día me busques y me encuentres porque si no lo haces creo que ya no podría vivir en este mundo porque si vivo, no resistir vivir en un mundo que otros están viviendo y yo siempre desee vivirlo._

_Sabes… sería un mundo de llantos de tristezas y de oscuridad porque sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido quiero conocerte para que vivamos momentos y recuperemos el tiempo perdido y no tener que seguir callando este dolor que siento por ti, mi único deseo es conocer y saber que sientes por mi o saber si sabes de mi existencia, siento por ti que eres mi mejor deseo y deseo con todo mi corazón conocerte…. Papa, eres todo para mí._

Lilith termina su poema secándose una lagrima que corría en sus mejillas mientras que todos miraban conmovidos por el poema, Ethan sentía un dolor en su corazón ya que también deseaba con toda su alma conocer a su papa y como le hubiera gustado escribir un poema sobre él.

La directora comenzó a soltar lagrimas ya que el poema logro tocar su corazón mientras que la maestra trataba de controlar las lágrimas.

-Bien hecho Lilith, vete a sentar-dice la maestra con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Si maestra-dice Lilith regresando a su asiento.

-Ella era la última directora-dice la maestra mientras le entrega un pañuelo a la directora.

-Y la última para escuchar el poema en la escuela-dice la directora limpiándose las lágrimas-No hay duda alguna, la ganadora es ¡LILITH BUNNY!

Lilith se emociona al escuchar eso, no podía creer que en realidad había ganado el poema. Todos sus compañero gritan emocionados por la victoria ya que significa que el grupo completo podrá ir a ese viaje.

-Y díganme todos ¿A dónde quieren ir?-pregunta la directora recuperando su seriedad.

-Ya tenemos decidido a donde iremos-dice Lilith emocionada.

-¿A dónde?-pregunta la maestra preparando sus tapones de oídos.

-¡A ACMETROPOLIS!-gritan todos emocionados.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Los poemas no los escribí yo, no soy experta en poemas, los saque de Internet aunque el poema de Lilith lo modifique un poquito jijijiji**

**Nos leemos pronto **


	5. Te necesito

-¡A ACMETROPOLIS!-gritan todos emocionados.

-Muy bien, entonces prepárense porque mañana irán a Acmetropolis-dice la Maestra contenta mientras quitándose los tapones de oídos.

-¡SSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-Gritan todos emocionados.

-Creo que no debí de quitarme los tapones-dice la maestra divertida.

-Y yo debí de traerme unos para mí-dice la directora seriamente-venga conmigo maestra para poder preparar el viaje.

-Al ratito vuelvo niños-dice la maestras mientras acompañaba a la directora a la dirección.

Los niños esperaron a que la maestra y la directora se alejaran lo suficiente para poder levantarse de sus asientos y al ver que ya no hay señales de ella todos se levantan y corren hacia donde está Lilith.

-¡Felicidades Lilith!-dice Jack emocionado.

-¡Muchas gracias Lilith!-dice otro niño emocionado.

-Si Lilith, gracias a ti podremos ir a Acmetropolis-dice una niña emocionada.

-Y conoceremos a los Loonatics en persona-dice otro niño emocionado.

-Posiblemente los veamos en acción-dicen un grupo de niños emocionados.

-Tengo que preparar mi cuaderno de autógrafos para que me los firmen-dice otra niña emocionada.

-Oigan, oigan. No estén tan emocionados, recuerden que ellos están demasiado ocupados buscando al culpable de que el Demoledor y su madre escaparan de la cárcel-dice Ethan un poco serio.

-¡Ay, ya Ethan no seas aguafiestas!-dice Jack enojado.

-Sí, no rompas nuestras ilusiones-dice otro niño enojado.

-_Solamente no quiero que se emocionen demasiado para que al final no salgan decepcionados con que no encontremos a los Loonatics_-piensa Ethan un poco triste.

-Ya chicos cálmense-dice Lilith subiéndose a su asiento-mi hermano no quiso decirlo para molestar, porque una parte es cierto ¿No creen?-pregunta Lilith seriamente.

-Sí, tiene razón, es verdad, ojala tengamos suerte en encontrarlos-dice cada uno a uno de sus amigos.

-Pero este es mi plan, cada uno investigue los lugares que frecuenta los Loonatics y lo más importante su guarida y la cárcel porque posiblemente en uno de esos dos lugares están y así los encontraremos ¿Qué dicen?-Pregunta orgullosa.

-Cuenta conmigo-dice Ethan ya que le encantó la idea.

-Y conmigo-dice Jack.

-Yo buscare hasta el último rincón en donde pueden estar los Loonatics-dice una niña emocionada.

-Entonces está decidido ¡Acmetropolis allá vamos!-dice Ethan emocionado.

-¡SSSIIIIII!-Gritan todos emocionados.

-Por cierto ¡Ya viene la maestra!-dice Ethan acomodándose en su asiento.

Todos vuelven a sus asientos y la maestra entra al salón con un folder en las manos.

-Vaya, pero que excelente grupo tengo-dice la maestra orgullosa mientras que todos ponen caras de angelitos-Bien niños, primero hay que darle un gran aplauso a Lilith por su hermoso poema. Aplausos.

Todos comienzan a aplaudir con emoción mientras que Lilith se sonroja por tantos aplausos.

-Bien niños ya casi es la hora de salir así que de una vez les entregare los permisos para que sus padres me lo firmen, nos iríamos como las tres de la mañana y nos regresaríamos a las 9 para llegar a las doce, por suerte mañana es viernes y después fin de semana-dice la maestra aliviada porque será fin de semana-Bien niños aquí dicen tienen que usar una camisa roja para poder diferenciarlos tienen que ser roja-dice seriamente-para así no los confunda con otros niños ¿Entendido?

-¡SI MAESTRA!-gritan todos emocionados.

-Bien, les voy a entregar los permisos en orden de lista-dice la maestra.

* * *

Lexi estaba ocupada con su trabajo entregando las órdenes en las mesas a cada mesa sin tener que equivocarse.

-Aquí tiene su orden-dice Lexi amablemente entregando el pedido.

-Muchas gracias señorita-contesta la clienta amablemente.

-Provecho-dice Lexi retirándose.

Lexi camina hacia un rincón cerca de la cocina agotada por su trabajo y con sueño, ve de nuevo a algunas de sus compañeras reunidas en la cocina frente a la televisión, Lexi las mira seriamente sabiendo lo que estaba viendo y decide alejarse antes de que la obliguen a ver a Ace de nuevo.

Ella apenas había logrado dormir en la noche ya que tuvo un sueño con Ace de que el la encuentra junto con sus hijos y de la nada aparece una nave y comienza a atacarlos causando que se le fuera el sueño a la mitad de la noche. Eso era lo que ella más temía, que Ace encontrara a sus hijos y que los enemigos los descubran y los ataquen solo por ser hijos de Ace.

-_Ya cálmate Lexi, obviamente ellos jamás descubrirán la existencia de Ethan y de Lilith_-piensa Lexi tratando de calmarse.

-¡Amiga tienes que ver esto!-dice Blanca jalando a Lexi hacia donde están las demás.

-¿Qué quieres que vea Blanca?-Pregunta Lexi mientras que Blanca la ponía frente la tele.

-Me encuentro en el centro de Acmetropolis donde Electro J. Gruñón ha sido de nuevo vencido por los Loonatics, este famoso cazador trato de cazar conejos según por una antigua temporada que fue proclama ilegal hace 450 años. Aunque al final termino disparándole al Pato-dice la reportera en tono burlón.

-Jajajajajajaja-comienzan a reír las compañeras de Lexi.

- _No me sorprende-_piensa Lexi tratando de contener la risa.

-Aquí viene el Doctor Coyote-dice la reportera mientras corría junto con los otros reporteros hacia él-¡Doctor Coyote! ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta que era el Cazador Electro J. Gruñón el que disparaba a los conejos?-Pregunta mientras trataba de empujar a los otros reporteros.

-¿Cómo se dieron cuenta que era el?-pregunta otro reportero.

-Sencillo amigos, ese cazador solamente estaba persiguiendo conejos e investigue que hace siglos en esta temporada se cazaban conejos así que nos dimos cuenta que era el-dice Tech seriamente.

-¿Cree que escapara de nuevo de la cárcel y cazara de nuevo?-pregunta otra reportera.

-Nos aseguraremos que ese cazador no logre escapar como el Demoledor y su madre-dice Tech seriamente mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

-¡No por favor espe…..

La reportera no pudo terminar ya que hubo una fuerte explosión a unas cuantas cuadras de ahí, todos comienzan a correr hacia el lugar y ven como Electro J. estaba siendo absorbido por una extraña nave que de pronto se volvió invisible y desapareció.

-Acabamos de ser testigos de algo increíble, una nave se llevó a Electro J. Gruñón frente a nosotros y a los Loonatics-dice la reportera sorprendida.

-_Dios mío_-piensa Lexi preocupada.

-¡¿Están bien chicos?!-pregunta Tech mientras corría hacia donde están sus amigos tirados.

-Si Tech, esa nave nos atacó de sorpresa-dice Pato enojado mientras trataba de levantarse.

-Esacosasifuemuyrapida,miraqueatacarnosdesorpresa- dice Rev furioso mientras se levantaba.

-Esa cosa nos disparó antes de que pudiéramos atacarlo-dice Furia furioso.

Las chicas comenzaron a murmurar entre ellas sorprendidas y asustadas mientras que Lexi miraba con atención lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué nos puede decir sobre este ataque?-pregunta la reportera a Tech.

-No más preguntas-dice Tech furioso mientras corría a la nave.

-¡No, espere!-gritan todos los reporteros viendo a los demás siguiéndolo.

-Bueno, parece que es toda la informa…..

-¡Esperen por favor!-dice una voz muy familiar y famosa interrumpiendo a la reportera.

La cámara enfoca a Ace acercándose a los reporteros.

-Ace-dice Lexi en voz baja sintiendo como su corazón late muy rápido.

-¡Por Dios si es Ace Bunny!-dice una mesera viéndolo con cara de enamorada.

-Ace Bunny ¿Qué puede decirnos sobre lo q….

-No contestare ninguna pregunta-dice Ace seriamente interrumpiendo a los reporteros-solo quiero dar un mensaje ¿Me permiten?-pregunta mostrando tristeza en su rostro.

Una reportera le da su micrófono a Ace y él lo agarra, pero se queda viendo el suelo por unos momentos mientras que todos esperaban lo que quería decir. Lexi miraba confundida la tele ya que jamás había visto a Ace de esa forma, Ace mira la cámara.

-Lexi, no sé si estas escuchándome aunque espero que sí. No sé por qué te fuiste y si fue por algo que hice o que hiciera algo que te hizo sentir mal te pido perdón. Desde que te fuiste el equipo no ha sido el mismo, tu traías alegría y diversión a nuestras vida y sin ti nuestras vidas son aburrida y más la mía-dice Ace con tristeza mientras que Lexi sentía su corazón destrozado-No solo el grupo te necesita…..yo te necesito Lexi así que te lo suplico, vuelve con nosotros…..vuelve conmigo.

Lexi trataba de contener las lágrimas para que ninguna de sus compañeras sospecharan de quien era realmente ella. Ace regreso el micrófono a la reportera y se retira, ninguno de los reporteros hizo nada para detenerlo o hacerle otras preguntas. La cámara enfoca a la reportera con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Eso es todo por ahora, soy Tamara White reportando desde el centro de Acmetropolis-dice terminando su reportaje.

Una de las meseras apago la tele con lágrimas en los ojos y las otras lentamente comenzaron a retirarse del lugar para volver a trabajar, Lexi aprovecha y corre hacia el baño y comienza a llorar. Tenía su corazón destrozado, desde que dejo Acmetropolis sentía que se su vida estaba por acabarse pero solo sus hijos la han ayudado salir adelante, jamás pensó que Ace la extrañara tanto cuando ella realmente también lo extraña y quiere volver con él.

-¡Lexi!-dice Blanca entrando al baño preocupada-Lexi amiga-dice abrazándola-perdón, no creí que eso saldría en las noticias-dice arrepentida por haber hecho que Lexi viera la tele.

-No importa, tarde o temprano eso saldría-dice Lexi limpiándose las lágrimas-Yo también extraño mucho a Ace, quiero volver….pero, mis hijos…..para Ace será una gran obstáculo con su deber de súper héroe.-dice tratando de parar de llorar.

-Dudo mucho que eso pase, el amara a sus hijos Lexi. Dale la oportunidad de que el este con sus hijos-dice Blanca consolando a su amiga.

-No puedo Blanca-dice Lexi muy dolida-ya es muy tarde para eso.

-Lexi-dice Blanca.

-Además- limpiándose las lágrimas-no me siento bien, diré al jefe que me retirare. Podrías cuidar a mi hijos, no quiero que me vean así-dice saliendo del baño.

-Tienes que hacerlo algún día-dice Blanca viendo con tristeza la dirección que se fue Lexi.

* * *

-¡Aquí esta!-dice Lilith alzando su permiso-Nuestro boleto para ir a Acmetropolis-dice emocionada.

-¡Y conoceremos a los Loonatics!-dice Ethan emocionado.

-Bien hay que prepararnos, tenemos que ir a casa para que mama los firme-dice Lilith emocionada pero su expresión cambia a seriedad al ver al grupo de niños de otro salón que se burlan de ella viéndola con odio mientras hablaban entre ellos-Ethan ¿Qué están diciendo ellos?

Ethan se concentra y comienza a escuchar lo que están diciendo ellos.

-Dicen que no es justo que tu hayas ganado y que esperaran una oportunidad para quitarte el permiso y golpearte-dice Ethan escuchando atentamente la conversación-Aunque uno dice que no porque eres buena en Arte marciales.

-Bien, hay que estar alerta-dice Lilith mientras caminaba con su hermano hacia el autobús escolar.

Lilith y Ethan entra al autobús y al entrar los de su salón comienza a aplaudir a Lilith por su triunfo mientras que otros la miraban con odio.

-Muchos te odian hermanita-susurra Ethan mientras se sentaban.

-¡Y!-dice Lilith seriamente.

-Que valiente-dice Ethan admirando la valentía de su hermana.

El grupo de los niños del otro grupo se subieron al autobús y se sentaron cerca donde esta los gemelas esperando una oportunidad de vengarse.

-Ponte alerta Ethan-Susurra Lilith fingiendo que no sabía nada.

Ethan asiente mientras sacada su reproductor Mp3 y comenzaba a escuchar música, él ya sabía cómo escuchar otras cosas mientras escuchaba música. Lilith miraba el camino tranquilamente y también estaba alerta de ese grupo que sabía que estaban esperando aunque sea una oportunidad para atacarla.

El autobús se detiene una cuadra antes de su casa como siempre lo hace cuando los lleva a su casa ya que tiene que dejar a otros niños, los dos se baja y saben que ese grupo también se bajaron. Lilith agarra con fuerza su mochila y cierra los ojos pero no para de caminar, Ethan la mira y entiende lo que va a hacer y sus ojos se tornan azul fuerte y los de Lilith rojos y lanzan sus poderes al mismo tiempo que el grupo no se dieron cuenta atacándolos por detrás tirándolos al suelo.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!-pregunta el líder del grupo asustado y confundido.

Los gemelos voltean y los miran y poco después sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad pero sonriendo de forma burlona, el grupo se asustan al ver sus ojos y salen corriendo.

-¿Crees que nos delataran?-pregunta Ethan viendo preocupado la dirección en la que se fueron.

-Por favor ¿Quién les creerá?-pregunta Lilith tranquila.

-Tienes razón-dice Ethan tranquilizándose.

Los gemelos rápidamente corren hacia su departamento para preparar todo para el viaje y obviamente la autorización de su madre pero al entrar se encontraron con algo que menos esperaba, encontraron a su madre sentada en la sala llorando con dos mochilas al lado de ella. Los Lilith y Ethan estaban preocupados y confundidos ya que su madre siempre llegaba tres horas después de que ellos regresaban de la escuela y jamás la había visto de esa forma.

-Mama ¿Qué tienes?-pregunta Lilith preocupada mientras se acerca a ella.

-Nada hijita, nada-miente Lexi mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas- ¿Cómo les fue?

-Ganamos mama, ganamos el concurso-dice Ethan emocionado.

-Mejor dicho yo lo gane-dice Lilith molesta.

-Si eso-dice Ethan nervioso por la mirada de su hermana.

-Qué bueno hija-dice Lexi aun llorando-niños se irán a dormir con Blanca, pasado mañana iré por ustedes-dice mientras se levanta y caminaba hacia su cuarto.

-¿Pero porque?-pregunta Ethan confundido.

Lilith saca su permiso y el de su hermana y corre hacia su madre antes de que se encierre.

-Mama, necesitamos tu permiso para viajar mañana a….

Lilith no termina de hablar ya que Lexi agarra los permisos, los firma sin leerlos y los se los entrega a Lilith.

-Disfruten su viaje-dice Lexi mientras se encerraba a en su cuarto.

Lilith camina hacia la sala confundida y a la vez preocupada mientras que Ethan revisaba las mochilas.

-Mama nos empaco ropa para tres días-dice Ethan cerrando su mochila-¿Qué paso?

-Nos firmó los permisos antes de que le dijera a donde iremos-dice Lilith mientras guardaba los permisos- ¿Qué tendrá mama?-pregunta preocupada.

-No lo sé, espero que no sea grave-dice Ethan preocupado.

-Si-dice Lilith mientras iba a su cuarto.

Ethan también fue a su cuarto y ambos salieron al mismo tiempo cada uno con una camisa roja, la Lilith es de manga corta y con una flor con brillantinas de color azul y el de Ethan es una camisa de manga corta con la imagen de su luchador favorito.

Ambos guardan las camisas y Lilith también guarda un mapa donde tiene todos los lugares donde van los Loonatics e incluso donde está su guarida. A pesar que le pidió a sus compañeros que investigara eso siempre tenía algo preparado por si hay errores.

Ethan escucha a alguien acercarse y comienza a tocar la puerta.

-¿Quién?-pregunta Lilith.

-Soy yo Blanca.

Lilith corre hacia la puerta y la abre.

-¡Hola Blanca!-dice Lilith abrazándola.

-¡Blanca!-dice Ethan corriendo a abrazarla.

-Hola niños ¿Cómo están?-pregunta Blanca abrazándolos.

-Bien-contestan al mismo tiempo.

-¿Listo para irnos?-pregunta con una tierna sonrisa.

-Si-contestan al mismo tiempo mientras van por sus cosas.

-Bien ¿Dónde está su madre?-pregunta mientras busca a Lexi con la vista.

-Se encerró en su cuarto, estaba llorando-contesta Ethan preocupado.

-Ya veo-dice Blanca preocupada-Bien niños ya vámonos.

-¡Adiós mama, te amamos!-gritan los gemelos mientras salían del departamento.

-¡Adiós Lexi!-dice Blanca mientras cerraba la puerta.

Lexi estaba aún llorando ya que no podía sacar de su cabeza las palabras que dice Ace y menos su cara, jamás lo había visto así en su vida. Lentamente camina hacia su closet y saca una pequeña caja que oculta de sus hijos y saca una fotografía de ella y Ace en una de sus victorias.

Era su fotografía favorita y jamás tuvo el valor de destruirla, la abraza con fuerza mientras volvía a llorar.

-Yo también te necesito Ace-dice Lexi mientras continuaba llorando.

* * *

**Aquí termina este Chapter**

**Le doy gracias a una de mis mejores amigas que me dio la idea sobre el mensaje de Ace para Lexi...Thanks Caperucita ^^**

**Tratare de no tardarme en subir el próximo ^^**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	6. A Acmetropolis

Los gemelos corrían a toda velocidad hacia el auto de Blanca que era uno chiquito azul de dos puertas.

-¿Qué quieren hacer ahorita niños?-pregunta Blanca mientras abría el auto.

-Pues a las tres de la mañana tenemos que irnos a la escuela ya que tenemos un paseo-dice Lilith emocionada mientras entraba junto con su hermano al auto.

-Su mama me comento de una competencia de poemas ¿No me digas que ganaron?-pregunta Blanca mientras encendía el auto.

-Si-dice Ethan emocionado-bueno Lilith la gano-dice orgulloso.

-¿Tu poema gano el concurso?-pregunta sorprendida.

-Si Blanca, gracias a mi poema nos ganamos el viaje-contesta Lilith emocionada.

-¿A dónde irán mañana?-pregunta sorprendida.

-¡A ACMETROPOLIS!-gritan emocionados.

Blanca frena de repente el carro haciendo que los gemelos se lastimaran entre ellos un poco ya que por suerte tenían el cinturón de seguridad puestos.

-¡¿A dónde?!-pregunta sorprendida.

-Auch eso dolió-dice Ethan sobándose el brazo.

-¡Ah Acmetropolis Blanca, no es genial! ¡Ya mama nos firmó los permisos!-Dice Lilith emocionada-Aunque no alcance a decirle a donde ya que solamente los agarro y firmo.

Blanca no podía creer lo que escuchaba, de todos los lugares los niños querían ir a Acmetropolis, la ciudad donde vive su padre quien no sabe que ellos existen. Pero no lo que más no podía creer que es Lexi les firmara la autorización así no más sin leerlo ni nada, estuvo a punto de agarrar su teléfono pero después vio a los niños que se veían emocionados por lo del viaje.

-_No puedo llamarle, ellos deben de ver a su padre. Aunque sea de lejos pero deben de conocerlo_-piensa Blanca viendo a los gemelos.

-¿Qué pasa Blanca?-pregunta Lilith confundida.

-Si ¿Por qué frenaste tan de repente?-dice Ethan enojado.

-Lo siento niños, solo me sorprendí de que vayan a la ciudad donde viven los Loonatics-contesta nerviosa.

-¿Tú quieres ir?-preguntan los gemelos.

-No, no gracias-contesta Blanca tratando de calmarse mientras volvía a conducir-Vamos a comprar lonche para el viaje.

-¡Si Blanca!-dicen los gemelos emocionados.

Blanca sentía que en el fondo estaba traicionando a Lexi pero en el fondo sabe que los niños deben de conocer a su padre, pueden que ellos no se enteren de inmediato pero ella había escuchado que la sangre llama así que posiblemente haya una esperanza o no.

* * *

-No solo el grupo te necesita…..yo te necesito Lexi así que te lo suplico, vuelve con nosotros…..vuelve conmigo-dice Ace con tristeza.

Ace apaga la televisión después de ver el mensaje que le mando a Lexi con la esperanza que ella lo viera y que decidiera volver. No mentía en nada, él la necesitaba con toda su alma y sin ella sentía que su vida no tenía sentido. Pero no solo eso, desde hace años él ha estado sintiendo que se ha estado perdiendo de algo muy importante pero jamás ha podido descubrir que es.

-¿Estas bien Ace?-pregunta Tech preocupado.

-No lo sé Doc-contesta Ace con tristeza-no lo eh sabido desde hace años.

-Me sorprendió mucho que mandaras ese mensaje Ace, aunque me pareció muy hermoso-dice Tech con una débil sonrisa.

-Mensaje que debí de a ver mandado hace mucho años-dice sin ánimos-¿Descubriste algo de esa nave?

-No Ace, esa nave no dejo rastro de nada ni siquiera encontré restos del misil con el que disparo. Eso es extraño-dice Tech confundido.

-Pero ¿Quién quería ayudar a ese Cazador?-pregunta Ace confundido.

-Créeme que no se Ace pero como es uno de los mejores cazadores estoy seguro que lo utilizaran para cazar a alguien-dice Tech seriamente.

-¿Pero a quien Doc?

-No se Ace, no creas que porque soy un genio tengo que saberlo todo-dice Tech enojado.

-Tienes razón, lo lamento-dice Ace viendo el suelo con tristeza.

-No te preocupes Ace-de Tech sonriéndole.

-Oye Doc ¿Te puedo contar un secreto pero juras no decírselo a nadie?-pregunta Ace nervioso.

-Claro Ace ¿Qué es?-pregunta confundido.

-Desde que Lexi se fue he sentido que me eh estado perdiendo algo que es parte de mi-dice Ace confundido.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunta Tech muy confundido.

-Que siento que me eh estado perdiendo algo que es parte de mí y de Lexi. Pero no el logrado descubrir que es-dice Ace confundido y enojado.

-Tranquilo Ace, yo lamento decirte que tampoco entiendo de que hablas pero te juro que algún día lo descubriremos para que puedas estar tranquilo-dice Tech con una tierna sonrisa-Y descuida que no le diré lo que me dijistes a nadie.

-Gracias Doc-dice Ace con una débil sonrisa-iré a entrenar un poco.

Tech mira con tristeza como Ace se dirigía hacia su sala de entrenamiento, él ha tratado de ayudar a Ace para que estuviera de anime pero jamás logro tener resultados positivos. Ace ha seguido serio en las misiones pero cuando está en la base siempre está triste que no le interesa mostrar su tristeza a sus amigos.

_-¿Dónde estarás Lexi_?-piensa Tech con tristeza viendo una fotografía de todo el equipo reunidos junto a un árbol de navidad.

-Tech.

Tech ve su comunicador y ve a Zadavia en la pantalla.

-Hola Zadavia-contesta Tech con una débil sonrisa-¿Quieres que llame a los demás?

-No Tech, muy pronto mi hermano y yo tendremos una reunión con el consejo pero antes quise sabes cómo están-dice Zadavia.

-Todo igual como hace 8 años-dice Tech con tristeza.

-Mi hermano y yo iremos a Acmetropolis en tres días junto con el Príncipe Piolinus para ver si podemos ayudar en algo-dice Zadavia preocupada.

-Muchas gracias Zadavia porque ayuda es lo que más necesitamos y más Ace-dice Tech con una tierna sonrisa.

-Zadavia fuera.

* * *

Lexi estaba viendo en la televisión buscando un programa divertido para que pudiera distraerse y olvidar el mensaje que le mando Ace. Estaba tan desesperadas de poder olvidar ese mensaje ya que la hizo recordar todos los bellos momentos que paso con él, pero no había nada que pudiera ayudarla de nuevo a olvidar.

De pronto el teléfono suena sacándola de sus pensamientos, por suerte el teléfono estaba a lado de ella así que no tuvo problemas en agarrarlo.

-Bueno-contesta tratando de sonar normal.

-Si buenas tardes ¿Usted es Lexi Bunny?-pregunta una voz desconocida pero Lexi podría notar que era de una mujer.

-¿Quién habla?-pregunta Lexi confundida.

Pero no hubo respuesta ya que colgaron el teléfono dejándola confundida.

-Pero que mujer tan grosera-dice Lexi furiosa colgando el teléfono.

Pero después de colgar un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Lexi asustándola y confundiéndola al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué me colgó cuando le pregunte quién era?-se pregunta confundida-Posiblemente debe ser esos niños que hacen bromas por teléfono-dice enojada mientras volvía a lo suyo.

* * *

**Los Ángeles 2:50 AM**

Blanca se estacionaba frente a la escuela donde podía ver a muchos padres de familia metiendo a sus hijos en el autobús escolar que los llevara a Acmetropolis.

-Bien niños ¿Están listos?-pregunta Blanca aun con sueño.

-Si Blanca-contesta ambos emocionados.

-Muy bien pero antes repasaremos la lista del materia-dice Blanca mientras sacaba de su bolsa una hoja y un lápiz-Los permisos.

-Aquí-dice Lilith mostrándoselos.

-Celular.

-Aquí esta y con suficiente batería-dice Ethan emocionado.

-Muy bien. Dinero que por cierto díganle a su madre que quiero mi dinero de vuelta-dice Blanca viéndolos seriamente ya que ella tuvo que darles dinero para que se pudieran comprar un recuerdito.

-Si-dice Lilith emocionada.

-Lonche.

-Dos tortas de jamón y una soda-dicen ambos mostrando su mochila.

-Bien entonces es todo, vamos-dice Blanca saliendo del auto.

Los gemelos salen mostrando lo que llevan puesto. Ethan usaba su camisa rojo, pantalón negro con partes rotas y con tenis negros y Lilith usaba su blusa roja, pantalón negro, zapatos negros y dos moños en sus orejas negros como si fueran dos coletas.

-Buenos días maestra-dice Blanca.

-hola, hola niños-dice la maestra viendo a los gemelos con una tierna sonrisa pero ve a Blanca confundida- ¿Usted no es su mama?

-No yo soy una amiga de su madre y me pidió que los cuidara ya que ella no se sentía nada bien-dice Blanca.

-Vaya pues espero que se recupere pronto-dice la maestra con una tierna sonrisa-¿tienen sus permisos?

-Si-dice Lilith entregándoselos.

-Muy bien, adentro que ya nos vamos-dice la maestra-Fue un placer-viendo a Blanca.

-Igualmente-dice Blanca mientras se ponía a la altura de los gemelos-Muy bien, se cuidan mucho y no hablen con extraños.

-Si Blanca-dicen los gemelos emocionados.

-Cuídense, adiós-dice Blanca mientras se retiraba.

Lilith y Ethan corren hacia el autobús pero Lilith se detienen frente a la entrada ya que de pronto vio a una de sus compañera cuyo padre la abrazaba con fuerza junto a su madre, era la una de las mejores escena de familias completas que había visto en su vida, ella esperaba que pronto su sueño de tener a sus padres juntos se hiciera realidad.

-Lilith ¿Estas bien?-pregunta Ethan preocupado.

-Sí, si vamos-dice Lilith volviendo a la realidad.

Ambos entran al autobús y es recibida por muchos aplausos de sus compañeros emocionados por el viaje.

-¡QUE VIVA LILITH!-Grita Jack emocionado.

-¡VIVA!-gritan todos emocionados

Lilith y Ethan se sentaron juntos y pocos minutos después de que se subieran los demás compañeros, la maestra se subió y comenzó a tomar asistencia y al terminar le dijo al conductor que ya podrían irse y cuando el conductor comenzó a conducir todos los niños gritaron emocionados.

-Esto será increíble-dice Jack emocionado.

Lilith vio como sus compañeros incluyendo la maestra estaban comenzando a dormirse ya que aún es de noche y además necesitaban fuerzas para el recorrido.

-Sera mejor dormirnos hermanito-dice Lilith acomodándose para dormir.

-Sí, tengo sueño-dice Ethan bostezando.

-Mañana será un gran día-dice Lilith antes de quedarse dormida.

-Acmetropolis allá vamos-dice Ethan antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a iluminar el rostro de Lilith causando que ella lentamente despertara, comenzó a tallarse los ojos pero al moverse también despertó a su hermano.

-¿Ya llegamos?-pregunta Lilith media dormida.

-Yo que se…tu me despertaste-dice Ethan enojado y medio dormido.

-Buenos días-dice una niña sentada en el asiento de adelante-Que bueno que despertaron porque miren.

Lilith t Ethan se asoman por la ventana y comenzaron a imaginar que suena el coro de los ángeles al ver algo que solo han visto en sus sueños y en la tele.

-Ethan….Lo logramos-dice Lilith emocionada.

-¡Estamos en Acmetropolis!-dice Ethan y Lilith emocionados.

* * *

**Por fin Ethan y Lilith están en Acmetropolis XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Espero subir el prox Chapter pronto**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	7. ¡Los Loonatics en Accion!

**Perdonen la demora es que no había tenido ideas para este Chapter**

**Los Loonatics no me pertenecen más que los gemelos XD**

**Disfrútenlo**

* * *

-¡Estamos en Acmetropolis!-dice Ethan y Lilith emocionados.

Al decir eso los niños que aún seguían dormidos despiertan de golpe ya que los escucharon y rápidamente todos se acercaron a la ventana y se emocionan al ver la gran guarida de los Loonatics.

-¡ACMETROPOLIS!-Gritan todos los niños emocionados.

Los gritos causaron que la maestra despertara aterrada creyendo que el autobús haya chocado o se haya estrellado, pero al ver la ciudad de Acmetropolis entendió de que se trataba.

-Vaya-dice la maestra aun asustada viendo la hora-son las 7 de la mañana… que madrugadores son estos niños-dice tratando de calmarse.

-Parece que despertamos a la maestra-dice Lilith a su hermano en voz baja.

Ethan trata de contener la risa ya que escucho y vio a la maestra saltar de susto cuando sus compañeros gritaron el nombre de la ciudad.

Cuando menos se lo esperaron el autobús ya ha entrado a la ciudad y los niños miraban emocionados y más en los lugares que habían visto en la tele donde los Loonatics lucharon contra el crimen.

-¡Miren! ¡Es el banco donde unos ladrones trataron de robar 4 000 000 de dólares pero furia logro detenerlos con sus grandes poderes!-dice Jack emocionado apuntando el banco más famosos de Acmetropolis.

-¡Ethan rápido dame la cámara!-dice Lilith emocionada.

-Aquí tienes-dice Ethan entregándosela.

Lilith toma la foto emocionada y más porque ni un auto impidió que se la tomara en el mejor ángulo.

El autobús se detiene en frente del parque de Acmetropolis y todos bajan emocionados mientras que la maestra los contaba para ver si no les faltaba ningún estudiante.

-Muy bien alumnos, tenemos hasta las 9 de la noche para recorrer la ciudad así que empe….

-Maestra yo aquí le traigo un mapa para poder recorrer la ciudad-dice Lilith entregándole el mapa a la maestra.

-Gracia Lilith-dice la maestra revisando el mapa-¿Por qué no me sorprende que ustedes están aquí por los Loonatics?-pregunta en tono burlón-Muy bien empecemos con este parque que al pare…-la maestra comenzó a explicar lo que sabía de los Loonatics y los niños miraban el parque emocionados.

-¿Escuchas a los Loonatics?-pregunta Lilith en voz baja.

-Si-dice Ethan emocionado-están en su guarida.

Lilith se emociona al saber eso y que posiblemente tendría la oportunidad de conocer a sus grandes héroes favoritos.

-Estamos cerca de conocerlos Ethan, muy cerca-dice Lilith emocionada.

-Y por aquí veremos el sitio donde hace 8 años Acmetropolis les hizo una fiesta a sus héroes después de salvar la ciudad después de que un villano amenazaba con lanzar una bomba atómica a la ciudad-explica la maestra.

-Genial-dicen todos los niños emocionados.

-Y si seguimos por aquí iremos al centro de la ciudad-dice la maestra mientras se llevaba a sus estudiantes.

-Rápido Ethan tómame una foto-dice Lilith posando.

-Ok…1,2 y 3-dice Ethan tomándole la foto-Listo me toca-dice cambiando de lugar.

-Ok, prepárate hermanito 1,2 y 3-dice Lilith tomándole la foto-Listo, vamos antes de que nos abandonen-dice jalando a su hermano del brazo hacia donde estaban los demás.

-¡LILITH ME VAS A ARRANCAR EL BRAZO!-grita Ethan mientras trataba de que su hermana lo soltara.

* * *

-Déjame ver si entendí bien ¿Zadavia vendrá con su hermano y el príncipe Piolinus para ayudarnos a encontrar a Lexi?-Pregunta Pato confundido.

-Así es-contesta Tech trabajando en una nueva arma.

-No puedo creer que volveré a ver a esa ave-dice Pato un poco molesto.

-Puesamimegustalaideadevolveraverlosyaqueahpasadom uchotiempodesdequelosvi…..

-Sí, ya entendimos-dice Tech después de callarlo poniéndole un tape en la boca.

-¿Cuándo vendrán Doc?-pregunta Ace.

-No lo sé, solo me dijo que tenía algo que hacer y cuando termine vendrán-contesta Tech mientras volvía a trabajar.

-Seguramente está buscando un buen obsequio para mí, después de todo soy su favorito-dice Pato presumido.

-Si claro-dice Furia en tono burlón.

-Lo importante es que volveremos a ver a Zadavia y a su hermano después de 8 años y medio, y al príncipe Piolinus después de casi 2 años-dice Ace tranquilo.

-Cierto-dice Pato mientras se acercaba a la ventana-me alegra mucho que vayamos a volver a ver a Zadavia en persona-dice viendo la ventana-¡WOW! ¡Chicos miren esto, otro grupo de niños de otra ciudad están recorriendo la ciudad!-dice apuntando al grupo de niños.

-Aver -dice Rev acercándose a la ventana- Oyesiesverdad, vayaultimamentehanvenidoniñosdeotrasciudades.

-Si es cierto-dice Furia viendo a los niños.

-No tengo tiempo para ver niños chicos, debo de trabajar-dice Tech trabajando.

-Y yo debo ir a entrenar, nos vemos después chicos-dice Ace mientras se dirigía a su sala de entrenamiento.

-Ustedes sí que se emocionan por nuestros fans-dice Pato mientras se dirigía hacia la televisión.

-Tengo hambre-dice Furia mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

Rev sigue observando a los niños como si los estuviera cuidando por si pasaba algo, se sorprende al ver que esos niños están muy emocionados y podía ver que ellos estaban así porque estaban en la famosa ciudad de Acmetropolis.

De pronto siente que su corazón estaba a punto de explotar al ver a dos niños conejos siguiendo al grupo de niños, Rev se sorprende al ver que esos niños son idénticos a Ace y a Lexi.

-No….Nopuedoser, son….soniden….inde…-Rev tartamudea sorprendido viendo como los niños desaparecían en la ciudad-Lostengoquevermasdecerca, ¡NOSVEMOSCHICOS, VOYASALIR!-dice mientras salía de la base con su velocidad.

-Diviértete-dice Tech sin dejar de trabajar.

* * *

-Y miren esto niños, la estatua de los Loonatics-dice la Maestra apuntando la gran estatua de los Loonatics (Con Lexi incluida)

-¡Wow!-dicen los niños emocionados tomando fotos.

-Esta estatua es un gran homenaje por salvar la ciudad hace 9 años-dice la maestra emocionada ya que recuerda que ella estuvo ese día.

-Increíble-dice Lilith emocionada.

-Oigan ¿A lado de Ace es una chica coneja?-Pregunta Jack confundido.

-Así es niños, verán hace años Los Loonatics tenían una compañera-dice la maestra viendo la estatua de Lexi.

-¡LO SABIA!-grita Lilith emocionada-¡Te lo dije Ethan, en los Loonatics si existía una chica en el equipo!-dice emocionada.

-Está bien acepto mi culpa-dice Ethan cruzando los brazos-¿Pero? ¿Cómo que tenían?-pregunta confundido.

-Sí, hace 8 años ella misteriosamente desapareció sin dejar rastros, su nombre era L….

-Lo lamento señorita pero no está permitido decir el nombre de esa chica-dice un ofician acercándose hacia la maestra.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta los niños molestos.

-Lo Loonatics han sufrido mucho desde que ella se fue y en especial a Ace, para poder ayudarlos en esta ciudad han prohibido que los ciudadanos la mencionen, los que la mencionan reciben una multa de 200 dólares. Solamente los Loonatics pueden mencionarla, permiso-dice el Policía antes de retirarse.

Los niños veían molestos al policía ya que gracias a él jamás sabrían cómo se llamaba la compañera desaparecida de los Loonatics.

-Bueno niños ¿Qué les parece si lonchamos aquí?-dice la Maestra aun confundida por lo que dijo el policía.

-¡Sí!-dicen todos ya que también estaban hambrientos.

Los niños y la maestra se sentaron en unas bancas cerca de la estatua mientras que Ethan y Lilith se sentaran en otras bancas solos pero frente a la estatua.

-Observa hermanito, la famosa estatua de los Loonatics-dice Lilith emocionada-Aun no puedo creer que estoy frente esta majestuosa estatua-dice contemplándola.

-Baja de tu nube Lilith que esa estatua jamás se va a mover-dice Ethan mientras comenzaba a comer.

-¿Qué crees que le haya pasado a esa chica? ¿Por qué abandonaría el grupo?-pregunta Lilith confundida.

-No se Lilith, para eso tendríamos que preguntarle pero como dijo la maestra ella desapareció sin dejar rastro-dice Ethan volviendo a comer.

-Ojala ella regrese al grupo-dice Lilith mientras comenzada a desayunar.

Lo que los gemelos no sabían es que alguien los observaba desde los arbustos.

-DefinitivamenteelniñoseparecemuchisimoaLexiylaniñ aaAce-dice Rev sorprendido-Perodudomuchoquesean…. no, noLexidesapareciohace8añosyellossemirancomode…7-di ce sorprendiéndose mas-Perodebeserunacoinciden

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Rev no termina ya que ve a mucha gente correr aterrada del lugar y de pronto se mira una explosión en una tienda de antigüedades cerca de parque.

-¡¿QUE FUE ESO?!-pregunta Jack asustado y emocionado.

-Vamos niños tenemos que alejarnos-dice la maestra asustada.

-No maestra, vendrán los Loonatics-dice Lilith emocionada corriendo a acercarse el lugar.

-¡LILITH ESPERA!-grita Ethan siguiendo a su hermana.

Los niños comenzaron a seguirlos mientras que Rev los mira asustado.

-Tengoquehaceralg…..-Rev no termina ya que su comunicador suena-Bueno.

-¡Rev están atacando la tienda de antigüedades! ¿Dónde estás?-pregunta Rev.

-Estoymuycerca, nosvemosahoyotratarededetenerlos-dice Rev colgando y corriendo hacia la tienda.

* * *

Ethan y Lilith lograron encontrar un buen lugar para observar mejor el robo, emocionados sacan su cámara de video para poder grabar la acción.

-Niños, insisto en que tenemos que irnos-dice la maestra asustada.

-Vamos maestra queremos ver-dice una niña emocionada

-Muy bien, pero no creen que debemos de ocultarnos para que no agarre a nade de rehén-dice la maestra asustada apuntando un árbol.

De pronto se escucha una risa en la tienda que lentamente se va acercando mostrando una pequeña sombra que lentamente crece.

-No puede ser-dicen Ethan y Lilith sorprendido.

De la tienda sale un hombre de bigote rojo con traje extraño pero tenía acento vaquero.

-Jajajaja ¡Por fin yo Sam Ophiuchus tengo lo que necesito!-dice Sam Ophiuchus emocionado.

-¡Es Sam Ophiuchus en persona!-dice Lilith emocionada.

-No sé si alegrarme o temblar de miedo-dice Ethan confundido.

-Vamos Ethan, no seas cobarde-dice Lilith viendo emocionada lo que pasaba.

-Que nadie se mueva, si alguien hace un simple movimiento se despedirá de este mundo-dice Sam Ophiuchus apuntando a todos con su arma.

-¿Dónde están los Loonatics?-pregunta Ethan retrocediendo asustado.

-No sé, pero si no vienen tenemos que ayudarlos-dice Lilith viendo fijamente a Sam Ophiuchus.

-Nocreesqueesdemalaeducacionapuntarconesaarmaalosn iños-dice Rev apareciendo detrás de Sam Ophiuchus.

-¡Es Rev!-dice los niños emocionados.

-¡Es un Loonatics!-dice Lilith emocionada.

-Qué alivio-dice Ethan aliviado.

-Vaya, vaya pero si es el a ver habladora-dice Sam Ophiuchus viéndolo con una sonrisa burlona-No crees que también es de mala educación que los niños vean cómo te convierto en pavo de navidad-dice en el momento que dispara pero Rev lo esquiva.

-Puessi, silocreo-dice Rev en tono burlón y ve a los niños-¡OIGANNIÑOS! ¿QuierenqueestevillanoseaderrotadoporlosLoonatics? 

-¡SSSSIIIIII!-Gritan todos los niños incluyendo Ethan y Lilith emocionados.

-Si claro ¿Tu y cuantos más?-pregunta Sam Ophiuchus volviendo a dispararle pero Rev los esquivaba y volvía a disparar.

-¿Estodoloquetienes?-pregunta Rev en tono burlón mientras esquivaba las balas.

-¡DEJA DE MOVERTE!-Grita furioso volviendo a disparar.

Antes de volver a disparar un rayo láser destruye su arma lastimándolo de la mano.

-Entonces tu deja de disparar-dice Ace apareciendo a lado de Rev junto con los demás Loonatics.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo?-Dice Ace mientras sacaba su espada.

-¡SSSSSIIIIIIIIII!-Gritan los niños emocionados sacando sus cámaras.

Lilith no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, eran ellos los Loonatics con el líder Ace Bunny parados cerca de ella. Lilith comenzó a sentir una extraña especie de conexión de Ace que siente que hay algo que los unía a ambos. Al igual que Ethan siente ese extraño lazo hacia Ace cosa que lo asusto mucho.

-Conejo inútil, pagaras por todas las veces que me has derrotado-dice Sam Ophiuchus volviendo a disparar.

-No lo creo viejo-dice Ace usando su espada como escudo-Mejor regresa lo que robaste.

-Mejor dicho ¿Qué robarías en una tienda de antigüedades?-pregunta Pato confundido.

-Jejejejeje con gusto te contestare-dice Sam Ophiuchus mientras sacaba algo de su cinturón que Lilith pudo darse cuenta-¿Por qué no le preguntas a mis amigos?

-¡CUIDADO!-grita Lilith asustada.

-¡ATAQUEN AMIGOS!-grita Sam Ophiuchus lanzando unas canicas que al tocar el piso liberan a 15 abejas gigantes-jajajajajaja cuidado que su picadura duele-dice en tono burlón mientras se subía a su caballo electrónico-Adiós tontos-dice yéndose.

-¡NO DEJEN QUE ESCA….

Ace no pudo terminar ya que una abeja comienza a atacarlo con la intención de picarlo pero Ace utiliza su espada para esquivarlo.

-¡REV ALCANZALO!-grita Ace.

-Con gusto-dice Rev corriendo a perseguir a Sam Ophiuchus.

-Oye abeja que no sabe que soy alérgico a tus piquetes, arruinan mi imagen-dice Pato mientras lanzaba fuego a las abejas destruyéndolas.

-Odio a las abejas-dice Tech mientras esquivaba a las abejas.

-Ya somos dos-dice Furia mientras le cortaba las alas a las abejas.

Ace usaba su espada para esquivas el piquete pero usaba sus rayos para eliminarlas.

Lilith sentía que el miedo crecía dentro de ella al ver a Ace peleando, jamás le había pasado algo así cuando lo ve en la televisión pero sentía que tenía que hacer algo. Logra escabullirse entre los arbustos hasta llegar cerca donde esta Ace peleando contra las abejas, Ethan se da cuenta y se escabulle junto a su hermana pero se detiene a pocos metros por miedo pero aun así decide ver la pelea.

-¿De dónde saco estas abejas?-pregunta Ace lanzando sus rayos laser.

Pero en un descuido una abeja lo ataca por detrás tirándolo causando que soltara la espada y cayera detrás de Lilith.

-La espada de Ace-dice Lilith sorprendida mientras volvía a ver a Ace.

-¡ACE CUIDADO!-Grita Tech mientras corría a ayudarlo

Lilith se aterro al ver a Ace tratando de levantarse mientras que la abeja estaba a punto de encajarle su aguja y Tech no llegaría a tiempo para salvarlo.

-Tengo que hacerlo-dice Lilith al instante que sus ojos se tornan rojos.

Lilith sale detrás del árbol pero no sale por completo de su escondite ya que está detrás de los arbustos y comienza a lanzar rayos laser destruyendo a unas cuantas abeja y en especial a la que estaba a punto de herir a Ace.

_-¡Esta loca!-_piensa Ethan furioso por lo que su hermana acaba de hacer.

Lilith al ver que destruyo la mayor parte de las abejas y que pato y Furia acabaron con los últimos vuelve a esconderse.

-Sera mejor que me reúna con los demás o sospecharan-dice Lilith mientras sacaba la espada que estaba enterrada en el árbol pero al sacarla el filo de la espada desaparece-vaya, será fácil guardarlo. No puedo creer que tenga la espada de Ace-dice emocionada-pero debo devolvérsela-dice guardándola en su mochila y comienza a correr hacia donde están los demás.

-¡Estás loca Lilith! ¿Qué hici….

-Cállate y vamos antes de que sospechen-dice Lilith jalando a su hermano.

-¡OYE!

-¿Estas bien Ace?-pregunta Tech ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Si gracias-dice Ace sobándose el brazo-¿Qué paso Tech?-pregunta confundido.

-Créeme que no lo sé-dice Tech confundido.

Tech no sabía cómo explicarle ya que el alcanzo a ver a Lilith lanzando los rayos laser para después desaparecer dejándolo muy sorprendido y confundido.

-_Esa niña es idéntica a Ace, incluso tiene sus mismo poderes ¿Quién será esa niña?-_piensa Tech sorprendido.

-Holachicos ¿Estanbien?-pregunta Rev apareciendo en medio de su equipo.

-Si Rev gracias ¿Dónde está Sam?-pregunta Tech.

-Cuandoestabaapuntodeatraparlodesapareciomisterios amentesindejarrastro-dice Rev sintiendo vergüenza.

-Otro que desaparece misteriosamente, algo realmente extraño está pasando aquí-dice Tech seriamente.

-Así es, pero lo vamos a averiguar-dice Ace en tono serio.

-Disculpe-dice Jack acercándose a ellos-Hola, me dan su autógrafo y me dejan tomarme fotos con ustedes.

-Claro amiguito-dice Pato emocionado.

-Conmigo también, denme su autógrafo por favor-dicen todos los niños acercándose a ellos.

-Aunque no estaria mal complace a los niños-dice Ace divertido.

* * *

Sam Ophiuchus entraba en una especie de cuarto del consejo y se para enfrente de una mesa que estaba en la oscuridad que se podía ver que había gente sentada alrededor de ella.

-¿Tienes lo que te pedí?-pregunta una profunda y escalofriante voz.

-Si señor-dice Sam Ophiuchus poniendo en la mesa un maletín.

El maletín desaparece entre las sombras y se escucha que se abre y una risa de emoción

-Bien hecho Sam Ophiuchus, sabía que podía contar contigo-dice con tono de orgullo.

-Fue un placer, por cierto ¿Para qué lo necesitan?-pregunta Sam Ophiuchus confundido.

-Ya lo veras, mi venganza contra los Loonatics por fin se acerca.

-¿Cómo planea vengarse de los Loonatics con Lexi desaparecida?- Sam Ophiuchus mas confundido ya que también quiere vengarse de los Loonatics pero sin Lexi será una media venganza.

-No te preocupes por eso, una amiga pudo dar con ella y no solo eso jajajajaja encontró algo más que hará que nuestra venganza se haga más interesante jajajajaja.

* * *

**En verdad lamento muchisimo la demora :(**

**¡Oh no! ¡Rev vio a los gemelos y Tech vio a Lilith usando sus poderes! ¡Esto se pondrá muy feo! XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^ no se pierdan el próximo Chapter **

**Nos Leemos pronto... adiós y gracias por sus Reviews**


	8. Mi nombres es Lilith

-Tranquilo niños-dice Tech mientras firmaba autógrafos y después se tomaba junto con los niños.

-Usted es increíble-dice Jack a Furia.

-Gracias amiguito-dice Furia mientras se tomaba foto con Jack.

-¿Cómo te llamas amiguita?-pregunta Ace mientras firmaba autógrafos.

Ethan y Lilith estaban al mero atrás ya que todos sus compañeros evitaban que ellos se acercaran.

-Tengo que acercarme a Ace, tengo que hacerlo-dice Lilith molesta.

-¿para qué? para decirle ¨_Hola soy Lilith y yo fui quien lanzo esos rayos que destruyeron a las abejas ¿Me dejan unirme a su grupo?¨_ -dice Ethan imitando a Lilith.

-Vuelve a imitarme y te juro que te despides de tus comics-dice Lilith furiosa asustando a Ethan.

-Pero si yo no dije nada-dice Ethan asustado ya que le tenía miedo a su hermana cuando se enoja.

-Holaamiguitos-dice Rev acercándose a los gemelos con una tierna sonrisa-¿Comoestan?

-¡Eres Rev!-dicen emocionados.

-Asiesamiguitos-dice mientras se arrodillaba para estar a su altura- ¿Comosellaman?

-Me llamo Lilith y él es mi hermano gemelos Ethan-contesta Lilith emocionada.

-Hola-saluda emocionado.

-EthanyLilith-dice Rev sonriendo-Quelindosnombres ¿Quierenunautografoyunafoto?

-¡Sí!-dicen emocionados sacando su cuaderno.

Rev agarra ambos cuadernos y a toda velocidad los firma y se toma primero una foto con Lilith, otra con Ethan y la última los tres juntos.

-Hola amiguito-dice Pato acercándose a Ethan- ¿Quieres un autógrafo?

-Si-contesta emocionado.

-Ese niño me recuerda mucho a alguien-piensa pato mientras firmaba.

-_Ahí esta esa niña, tengo que hablar con ella_-piensa Tech mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-Hola, me da su autógrafo-dice la maestra entregándole su cuaderno.

-Claro-dice Tech al momento que otro grupo de niños se acercaban a él-Esperen, uno a la vez.

Lilith logra entrar en la multitud de niños pero no ve a Ace por ninguna parte, se pone triste ya que ve que se fue y no alcanzo conocer en persona a su más grande héroe y porque no podrá devolverle su espada.

Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta e irse pero ve que en los arbustos en donde ella estaba escondida se movían, ella confundida camina de regreso hacia su escondite y escucha ruidos como si alguien estaba moviendo los arbustos buscando algo. Se mete entre los arbusto hasta quedar en frente hasta el arbusto que más se mueve.

-Hola.

De pronto alguien sale de los arbustos asustado, Lilith estaba a punto de gritar para pedir ayuda pero al ver de quien se trataba sentía que su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad. Quien salió de los arbustos era su más grande héroe Ace Bunny el líder de los Loonatics.

Ace se calma al ver que era una niña quien lo había saluda, el temía que haya sido una reportera.

Cuando Ace vio a la pequeña sintió algo cálido en su interior, era como si un fuerte lazo que los unía a ella y a él. Y se sorprendió mucho que la niña se pareciera a él por el color del pelo y los ojos.

-Hola pequeña ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó inclinándose de rodillas para estar a la altura de Lilith.

-Lilith-contesta muy emocionada.

-Lilith, que bonito nombre-dice Ace sonriendo con ternura-sabias que así se llamaba mi madre.

-¿En serio?-dice Lilith sorprendida.

-Si-dice Ace viendo con ternura a la niña-Ese era el nombre de mi madre.

-Entonces es un honor tener el nombre de su madre-dice Lilith haciendo una reverencia.

Ace le acaricia con ternura la cabeza, jamás había sentido algo tan fuerte por un niño. Esa niña hizo que Ace sintiera de nuevo una paz que hace años no sentía.

-oye tengo algo para ti-dice Lilith mientras sacaba algo de su mochila-esto es tuyo-dice entregándole la espada.

-Mi espada-dice Ace sorprendido-¿Dónde la encontraste?-pregunta viéndola sorprendido.

-La encontré-dice Lilith nerviosa.

-Gracias, sabes me sorprende porque otro fan se lo hubiera robado-dice Ace guardando su espada.

-Yo jamás tomaría algo que no me pertenece, además tú lo necesitas más que yo-explica Lilith en tono serio-sería muy deshonroso de mi parte robar esa espada.

-Bien dicho pequeña-dice Ace orgulloso por la actitud de Lilith-yo digo lo mismo. Y por eso te daré un premio así que dime ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

-¡Ser una Loonatic!-dice Lilith emocionada.

-Unirte a los Loonatics-dice Ace sorprendido.

-Sí, yo soy buena en artes marciales y además soy cinta roja-dice Lilith orgullosa.

-¡Cinta roja! ¿Qué edad tienes?-pregunta sorprendido.

-7 años-contesta orgullosos.

-¡7 años! Tan pequeña y eres cinta roja es increíble-dice Ace sorprendido-pero lo lamento pequeña, por ahora no buscamos nuevos integrantes pero te juro que cuando necesitamos más integrantes te llamare-dice con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿De verdad?-pregunta emocionada.

-Te lo prometo-dice Ace.

-¿Con el corazón?-Dice Lilith poniendo su mano en su pecho.

-Con el corazón-dice Ace poniendo su mano en su pecho- Pero te daré algo-dice mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos-aquí esta, cierra los ojos Lilith.

Lilith cierra los ojos emocionada y siente que Ace le está poniendo algo en su cuello, pero al sentirlo a él cerca siente una emoción que nunca había sentido en su vida. Es como si por fin había encontrado algo que le había faltado en su vida.

-Listo, ábrelos.

Lilith abre los ojos y se sorprende al ver que llevaba puesto un hermoso colla de plata con una imagen del logro de los Loonatics.

-Te doy este collar como muestra de agradecimiento-dice Ace con una tierna sonrisa.

-Gracias Ace-dice Lilith emocionada viendo el collar.

Ace agarra la cámara de Lilith y se toma una fotografía con ella y le firma en su cuaderno de autógrafos.

-y aquí tienes-dice Ace entregándole su cuaderno.

-Muchísimas gracias-dice Lilith muy emocionada

-De nada Lilith y espero volver a verte pronto-dice Ace.

-Yo vivo en Los Ángeles, venimos aquí después de que yo ganara un concurso de Poemas-dice Lilith con tristeza al recordar que vivía lejos.

-Tu ganaste un concurso de poemas ¿A quién se lo dedicaste?-dice Ace volviendo a arrodillarse frente a ella.

-A mi papa-dice Lilith agachando su cabeza viendo el suelo.

-¿Por qué te pones así? ¿No quieres a tu papa o no le gusto tu poema?-pregunta Ace sorprendido y sintiendo pena por la niña.

-No es eso, es que no lo conozco y no sé si él sabe que mi hermano y yo existimos-dice Lilith comenzando a llorar.

Ace sintió que su corazón se partía en dos al ver a Lilith llorar, no sabe como pero se acercó a ella y la abraza con mucha ternura. Lilith siente que uno de sus más grandes deseos se estaban cumpliendo pero no sabe cuál de los tanto que tiene entre los Loonatics y su padre.

-Tranquila Lilith, algún día lo conocerá te lo prometo-dice Ace viendo con ternura a la niña mientras se separaba de ella.

-¿Lo prometes?-pregunta sorprendida.

-Te lo prometo-dice Ace abrazándola de nuevo pero recuerda algo que menciono Lilith hace rato-por cierto ¿Tienes un hermano?

-Sí, se llama Ethan y es mi hermano gemelo y menor. Es idéntico a mi madre-dice Lilith secándose las lágrimas.

-Qué suerte, así no los confunden-dice Ace en tono burlón

-Si jiji jiji-dice Lilith divertida.

-¡Adiós Loonatics gracias, adiós!-se escucha como los niñas se despiden de los Loonatics.

-Tengo que irme-dice Lilith feliz y triste a la vez.

-A ver si un día pasó por Los Ángeles y te haga una pequeña visita-dice Ace sonriéndole con ternura.

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡Si por favor vayan!-dice Lilith suplicando emocionada.

-Cuídate Lilith y no te preocupes que algún día conocerás a tu papa-dice Ace abrazándola.

-Gracias Ace, cuídate y suerte-dice Lilith corriendo emocionada con su grupo.

Ace miraba con ternura como Lilith desaparecía entre el montón de niños que seguían emocionados a su maestra mientras se despedían de los otros Loonatics.

-_Que niña tan tierna, me sorprende que se parezca a mí y tenga el nombre de mi madre-_Piensa Ace sorprendido viendo como los niños desaparecía entre toda la multitud-_Espero algún día volver a verte Lilith_

* * *

Lexi caminaba por el mercado comprando más alimento para sus hijos, estaba muy tranquila, ya se sentía mejor pero quiso hacer algo mientras que sus hijos estaban de viaje.

-_Una tienda de antigüedades en Acmetropolis fue atacado por este villano conocido como Sam Ophiuchus-_Dice la reportera viendo mostrando la imagen-_Los Loonatics trataron de tenerlo pero logró escapar después de hacer que los Loonatics pelearan contra anejas gigantes._

-Abejas gigantes-dice Lexi confundida mientras corría a la zona de televisores donde mostraban las noticias.

-_Las abejas estaban a punto de herir a Ace pero el logro liberarse después de que misteriosa e inteligentemente lanzara sus rayos láser destruyendo la mayor parte de las abejas_-dice la reportera sorprendida mostrando la imagen.

Lexi miraba sorprendida la imagen, sabía que Ace no podía haber lanzado así los rayos ya que ella pudo notar que esos rayos vinieron de otra dirección.

De pronto la cámara muestra imágenes de niños que Lexi rápidamente reconoce.

-No puede ser-dice Lexi sorprendida y aterrada.

-_Después de que los Loonatics fueron vencidos fueron lo suficientemente amables para tomarse fotografías y dar autógrafos a un grupo de niños que seguramente son de otra ciudad_-dice la reportera mostrando a los niños.

Lexi veía con cuidado a cada niño que veía en la televisión hasta que ve su peor pesadilla, sus dos hijos están en Acmetropolis.

-No puede ser…no, no-dice Lexi corriendo hacia la salida del mercado mientras sacaba su celular y comenzó a marcar-contesta blanca, contesta.

-_Hola_

-Blanca, dime por favor que los niños no están en Acmetropolis-dice Lexi mientras corría hacia un parque.

-_Me encantaría decirte que no pero tú les distes el permiso-_dice Blanca nerviosa.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijistes? Ahora mis hijos están en peligro de que Ace descubra quienes son ellos-dice Lexi furiosa.

-_A mí no me eches la culpa Lexi, tu les distes el permiso de ir y Lilith me dijo que tú los firmaste los permisos sin leerlos así que a mí no me eches la culpa_-dice Blanca molesta.

Lexi se detiene y comienza a recordar que su hija estaba a punto de decirles a donde irán pero ella tomo los permisos y se metió al cuarto.

-Tienes razón, lo siento-dice Lexi tratando de contener las lágrimas mientras se sentaba debajo de un árbol.

_-¿Pero están bien los niños?-_pregunta Blanca ya que ella también vio las noticias.

-Si, al parecer tendré que esperar a ver si los chicos me descubrieron-dice Lexi asustada.

-_Lexi tranquila que eso no pasara, hay muchos niños que se parecen a otros seres y no tienen ninguna relación, ya ves en las películas escogen a actores que se parecen y no son familias si no desconocidos o solamente son amigos. Además tus hijos no tienen poderes así menos los descubrirán ¿no crees? -_dice Blanca tratando de tranquilizar a Lexi.

-Tienes razón, gracias Blanca-dice Lexi más tranquila.

-_De nada. Por cierto les di $60 dólares a tus hijos para que se compren algo así que me debe $120 dola…._

-Adiós y yo iré por los niños en la noche-dice Lexi colgando el teléfono nerviosa-tiene razón solo estoy exagerando-dice tranquila-debo de volver al mercado-dice mientras caminaba de regreso al Súper mercado-Un momento ¿A qué hora regresaran?-pregunta nerviosa.

* * *

Mientras tanto Los Loonatics estaban en la tienda de antigüedades junto con la policía investigando el lugar.

-¿Qué clase de objeto robaría Sam Ophiuchu en una tienda de antigüedades?-pregunta Pato molesto.

-Noseperotodoseveintacto-dice Rev observando la tienda.

-Tienes razón Rev, después de buscar huellas digitales de Sam Ophiuchus no encontré nada y revise la fotografía de como amaneció la tienda antes de que la atacaran y todo sigue intacto-dice Rev caminando hacia el mostrador.

-¿Quieres decir que no robo nada?-pregunta Pato furioso.

-Sí y no-dice Tech revisando el mostrador.

-¿Qué quieres decir Doc?-pregunta Ace confundido.

-Miren esto-dice Tech apretando un botón raro en la caja registradora.

Un antiguo librero comienza a moverse mostrando un pasadizo secreto.

-No robo en esta zona, robo en la zona subterránea de esta tienda-dice Tech mientras prendía su lámpara y entraba al pasadizo.

Los demás comienzan a seguirlo lentamente observando cada rincón del lugar, el pasadizo los llevo a un laboratorio secreto destruido.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunta Pato confundido.

-¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Gracias a Dios que están aquí!-dice un científico con la roba rota y sucia saliendo de su escondite aliviado y emocionado caminando hacia ellos.

-¿Qué paso aquí Doc?-pregunta Ace muy serio.

- Sam Ophiuchu encontró el pasadizo secreto que llevada dese la tienda de antigüedades hasta este laboratorio secreto de mi abuelo y se robó su más grande creación-dice apuntando un rincón destruido.

-Y ¿Qué fue lo que se robó?-pregunta Tech revisando la zona.

-Mi abuelo creo un aparato, según él es muy poderosos y peligroso…. pero murió sin decirme para que servía, pero me dejo esto-dijo mientras le entregaba a Ace un diario del invento.

-Parece que aquí tenemos las respuestas de que era ese aparato-dice Ace viendo seriamente el diario.

-¿Su abuelo no le dijo para que servía exactamente ese aparato, ninguna pista ni nada?-pregunta Tech revisando el diario.

-Nada-dice el chico nervioso-Por favor recupérenlo, es una de las pocas cosas que tengo de mi abuelo, se los suplico-suplica con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No te preocupes amigo que lo haremos-dice Ace.

-Si lo haremos pero deja de llorar-dice Pato aburrido.

* * *

**Ay no….. ¡Ace conocio a Lilith!**

**¿Qué fue lo que robo Sam Ophiuchu?**

**No se pierdan el próximo Chapter**

**Nos leemos pronto y gracias por sus reviews**


	9. Sospechas y Mentiras

Ya era de noche y los niños dormían tranquilos en el autobús que los llevaba de vuelta a Los Ángeles, Lilith no podía dormir ya que estaba observando emocionada el collar que le regalo Ace.

-No puedo creer que conociste a Ace Bunny-susurra Ethan viendo a su hermana.

-Creí que estabas dormido-susurra Lilith.

-Cómo puedo dormir si ríes en voz baja-Susurra Ethan divertido.

-Perdón, es que estoy tan feliz…..hoy fue uno de mis mejores días-susurra Lilith emocionada.

-¿Mejores?-susurra confundido.

-Sí, porque el más grande será cuando conozcamos a nuestro papa-susurra un poco triste.

-Es verdad-susurra un poco triste.

-Te digo algo y juras no decírselo a nadie-susurra Lilith nerviosa.

-Para que están los hermanos-Susurra Ethan.

-Cuando abrase a Ace sentí que estaba completa, como si una parte de mí por fin había aparecido-susurra Lilith confundida.

-¿Así?-susurra Ethan sorprendido y confundido.

-Sí y cuando me aleje de él esa parte que al fin apareció volvió a desaparecer-Susurra Lilith confundida.

-Eso sí que es raro-susurra Ethan confundido.

-Lo sé-susurra Lilith confundida.

-Creo que porque eres una gran fan de Ace Bunny sentiste eso-Susurra Ethan.

-Puede ser-Susurra Lilith aun confundida.

-Entonces que ¿Le dirás a mama que conociste a Ace Bunny en persona?-susurra Ethan viendo seriamente a su hermana.

Lilith se queda pensativa viendo el collar, sentía que algo extraño estaba pasando y tenía que ver con Los Loonatics y su familia.

-No, no lo hare y tú tampoco se lo dirás-Susurra Lilith viendo seriamente a su hermano.

-¿Por qué no?-Susurra Ethan confundido.

-No se…..pero siento no debo decirle-susurra Lilith confundida-Prométeme que no se lo dirás-susurra viendo seriamente a su hermano.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué?-Susurra muy confundido.

-Solo prométemelo-Susurra un poco molesta.

-De acuerdo, lo prometo-Susurra Ethan nervioso.

-Más te vale-Susurra mientras volteaba a ver la ventana.

-_Que rara es_-Piensa Ethan mientras se acomodaba para dormir.

Lilith mira la ventana mientras trataba de dormir aunque sea un poco en lo que quedaba del viaje, no podía dejar de pensar en esa extraña sensación que sintió cuando Ace la abrazo para consolarla cuando le dijo que no conocía a su padre. Se quita el collar y lo guarda en su mochila y vuelve a ver la ventana, lentamente el sueño se va apoderando de ella hasta que se queda dormida.

* * *

-¡WOW! Sí que fue un día bien largo-dice Pato entrando a la guarida agotado.

-¿Pero de que te quejas? Si tú estuviste sentando muy cómodo mientras nosotros investigábamos-dice Tech molesto.

-Oye sabes que tengo que cuidar mi belleza-dice Pato presumido-me voy a dormir que me muero de sueño-dice yéndose a su cuarto.

-Yo también-dice Furia agotado.

-Yo iré a investigar un poco estas notas-dice Tech caminando hacia su laboratorio.

-Justamente eso te iba a pedir Doc, yo iré a entrenar un poco y después a la cama-dice Ace yéndose a la sala de entrenamiento.

-Yoirealacocinaacomer-dice Rev corriendo hacia la cocina.

-Creo que yo también, tengo un poco de hambre-dice Tech yendo a la cocina.

-Miraloqueencontre, pizza-dice Rev metiendo la pizza en el microondas.

-Buena idea Rev, oye ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claroamigo-dice Rev parándose frente a él.

-¿Te acuerdas que en el grupo de los niños que les firmamos autógrafos y nos tomamos fotografías?

-Comoolvidarlo-contesta Rev confundido.

-Entre todos esos niños ¿Vistes a una conejita idéntica a Ace?-pregunta Tech nervioso.

Rev se sorprende por la pregunta, creyó que el solamente se había dado cuenta de eso pero al parecer no es así.

-SiTech, siviaunaniñaidenticaaAce-dice Rev sorprendido.

-Entonces efectivamente no fue mi imaginación-dice Tech sorprendido-¿Te acuerdas de ese rayo que destruyo a la mayor parte de esas abejas?

-Obviamente-contesta Rev confundido-peroesobvioqueAcelaslanzo.

-No fue el Rev, en la posición en la Ace estaba era imposible que el pudiera usar sus poderes-dice Tech aun sorprendido-yo vi que esa niña lanzo esos rayos.

-¡¿QUEEEE?! ¡Peroesoesimposible!-dice Rev sorprendido.

-Eso ya lo sé ya que ese meteorito cayo antes de que esa niña naciera ya que la maestra me dijo que esos niños tienen entr años-dice Tech sorprendido y confundido-al menos de que sea genético.

-Peronoentiendo ¿Quepoderesuso?-pregunta Rev muy sorprendido.

-El de Ace-dice Tech sorprendido.

-¡Rayoslaser!-dice Rev demasiado sorprendido que casi pierde el equilibrio.

-¿No te parece demasiado extraño? Esa niña es idéntica a Ace, tiene sus mismos poderes y 7 años ¡7 Años! ¿Su edad no te parece sospechoso?-pregunta en tono serio.

-¿Quetienequeversuedad? Pregunta Rev confundido.

-Que Lexi se fue hace 8 años-dice Tech en tono serio-si ella pudo haber estado embarazada no creerías que esa edad pudiera tener sus hijos.

Rev se impacta al escuchar eso, tiene razón ya que si noto que la niña era idéntica a Ace y más por la edad de la niña. Pero después recordó que no solamente vio a la Lilith ya también vio a Ethan.

-Ahoraquelorecuerdoviejo, esaniñaestabajuntoaunniñoqueesidenticoaLexi-dice Rev sorprendido.

-¡¿QUE COSA?!-pregunta Tech impactado.

-¡HabiaunniñoidenticoaLexi!-dice Rev sorprendido.

-Que coincidencia verdad-dice Tech pensativo.

-Espera ¿EstastratandodedecirqueellossonloshijosdeAceyLexi ?-pregunta Rev sorprendido.

-No se Rev, es que ya sabes que hay muchas criaturas que se parecen y tienen los mismo rasgos y problemas y no son familia ni nada. Posiblemente solo sea una coincidencia del destino-dice Tech pensativo-pero algún día lo averiguaremos…. Pero, Lexi y Ace padres jajajajaja por favor-dice en tono burlón.

-Sitienesrazon, eldiaqueesoocurraseracuandolasvacascaigandelcielo- dice Rev divertido-¡Lapizza!-yendo al microondas.

-Rev no debemos de decirle esto a nadie-dice Tech serio.

-¿Porqueno?-pregunta rev confundido mientras servia pizza.

-Piensalo Rev, si Ace se entera querra que vayamos por esa niña-dice Tech serio.

-Nocreoqueseacapazperomejornonosarriesguemos-dice Rev.

-No podemos decirselo a Ace, ni a Pato porque es capaz de abrir la boca ni a Furia porque quien sabe si pueda ocultarlo-dice Tech comiendo pizza.

-EntoncesdiceloaZadavia, ellatienederechoasaberlo.

-Tienes razon, mañana se lo dire-dice Tech en tono serio-Pero debo de encontrar una foto de esa niña.

-Obviamentesalioenlasnoticias, buscaelvideoycapturalaimagen-dice Rev.

-Buena idea, nos vemos mañana-dice Tech corriendo con el diario y a la pizza a su laboratorio.

-Descansa-dice Rev aun en la cocina.

* * *

Lexi esperaba junto con los otros padres de familia a sus hijos, ella estaba un poco asustada de que la maestra le dijera que Los Loonatics tenían a sus hijos porque Ace descubrió la verdad, pero en el fondo sabía que todo estaba bien.

El autobús llega a la escuela y muchos niños medios dormidos bajan del autobús y se van con sus padres, Lexi ve a Ethan y Lilith medios dormidos y corre a abrazarlos con fuerza y se los lleva en taxi a la casa donde los lleva sus cuartos les pone piyama y los acuesta a dormir.

Lexi mira a sus hijos aliviada al ver que estaban bien y que Ace no los descubrió.

* * *

La maestra de los niños llega a su casa demasiado agotada y lanza las bolsas donde tenía recuerdos que compro en Acmetropolis.

-Que día, me pondré piyama y después a la camita. Que suerte que mañana es fin de semana-dice agotada mientras caminaba a su cuarto.

La maestra llega a su cuarto y enciende la luz pero de pronto las luces se apagan.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta confundida.

-Buenas noches maestra-dice una voz detrás de ella.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

* * *

Lilith despierta y se sorprende al darse cuenta que está en su cuarto pero recuerda que su mama la trajo a casa y no recuerda mucho porque estaba muy cansada que apenas podía abrir los ojos.

Se dirige hacia la cocina y ve a su madre ya vestida para trabajar ya que solamente descansa los domingos y a su hermano desayunando.

-Buenos días Lilith-dice Lexi abrazando a su hija.

-Hola mama, buenos días-dice abrazándola.

-Ven hija siéntate y ahorita mismo te sirvo tu desayuno, Hot cakes-dice Lexi yendo a la cocina.

-Mmmmm rico-dice emocionada.

-Tu hermano me conto que se divirtieron mucho en Acmetropolis y que apenas lograron conocer a Tech, Rev y Pato-dice Lexi sirviéndole a Lilith.

-Si mama es una pena-dice un poco nerviosa mientras comenzaba a comer.

-_Me debe una-_Piensa Ethan un poco molesto.

-Me alegro que ambos se hayan divertido mucho, buenos niños me tengo que ir a trabajar. Cuídense y abran la puerta a extraños-dice Lexi agarrando su bolsa.

-No te preocupes mama-dicen ambos.

-Adiós, los quiero-dice Lexi saliendo de la casa.

-Adiós mama-dice Lilith desayunando- ¿Ya está muy lejos?-viendo a su hermano.

-Se acaba de subir a un taxi-contesta Ethan cruzando los brazos.

-Gracias hermano por no decirle nada-dice Lilith con una tierna sonrisa.

-Jamás entenderé el ¿Por qué mentirle a mama sobre Ace? Pero ya que-dice Ethan levantándose de la mesa y recogiendo sus platos-ya termine.

-Créeme que algo me dice que es lo mejor-dice Lilith.

-Como digas-dice Ethan acercándose a ella-sí que eres muy rara.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-dice ofendida.

-Es que en algunos momentos eres muy madura y seria que pareces un adulto, descubres cosas que jamás nos lo hubiéramos imaginado y le ocultas cosas importante a nuestra madre-dice molesto.

-Si como no-dice Lilith molesta parándose frente a el-tú también eres raro ya que tu escuchas cosas a miles de kilómetros aunque sabes muy bien cómo evitarlo, también le ocultas cosas a mama como tus videojuegos que ella te prohíbe por ser muy violentos y tienes habilidades extrañas como yo…. A sí que mejor cállate-dice furiosa.

-Como quieras-dice Ethan enojado yéndose a su cuarto.

Lilith vuelve a sentarse a desayunar aunque después decide llevarse el desayuno a su cuarto para no tener que ver a Ethan.

* * *

-Tenías razón Blanca, ellos jamás descubrieron a mis hijos-dice Lexi tranquila.

-Que te dije amiga, tu solamente estabas exagerando-dice Blanca en tono burlón.

-Si tienes razón, por cierto aquí está el dinero que les prestaste a mis niños-dice entregándole el dinero.

-Gracias amiga, por lo menos los niños se compraron recuerditos de ahí-dice Blanca guardando el dinero.

-Sí, Ethan me enseño los suyo y sospecho que Lilith tiene los mismos así que no me molestare en preguntarle-dice Lexi sentándose.

-Oye Lexi ¿Vistes las noticias de ayer?-pregunta sentándose a lado de ella

-Claro ¿Cómo crees que descubrí a mis hijos?-dice en tono divertida.

-No sé cómo Ace logro destruir esa abejas en la posición en la que estaba ¿Tu sabes cómo? Es un enorme misterio-dice Blanca sorprendida.

-No fue el-contesta Lexi seria.

-¿Qué?

-No fue Ace quien lazo esos rayos, alguien más lo hizo porque jamás podría usar sus poderes en la posición que estaba-dice Lexi en tono serio.

-Entonces ¿Quién los lanzo?-pregunta Blanca confundida.

-No lo sé y no quiero averiguarlo porque si lo hago significaría ir a Acmetropolis y me descubrieran y también la existencia de mis hijos-dice seria-no, no puedo correr el riesgo. Vamos que tenemos que atender mesas-dice yéndose.

-Si no fue Ace ¿Quién fue?-piensa Blanca confundida.

* * *

-Y así fue como paso Zadavia, no se quien lanzo esos rayos-dice Ace frente a la pantalla donde se proyectaba Zadavia.

-Ace sabes muy bien que tú y los Loonatics no son los únicos que ese meteoro les dio súper poderes-dice Zadavia en tono serio.

-Si en eso tienes razón Zadavia-dice Ace en tono serio.

-¿Es todo lo que querías contarme?

-Si es todo, gracias Zadavia-dice Ace.

-Zadavia fuera.

Ace aun confundido se levanta y se dirige a su cuarto sin darse cuenta que Tech había escuchado la conversación, corre hacia el comunicador y lo activa.

-Hola Tech ¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Zadavia.

-Hola Zadavia ¿Ace le pregunto sobre esos rayos que todo el mundo dice que el lanzo y destruyo a las abejas?-pregunta Tech nervioso.

-Si Tech ¿Por qué?-pregunta Zadavia confundida.

-Yo sé quién lo lanzo, mejor dicho vi quien lo lanzo pero debe prometer que no se lo dira a nadie hasta que sepamos bien lo que pasa-dice Tech un poco serio.

-Lo juro Tech, ahora dime-dice Zadavia confundida.

-Logre capturar esta fotografía de quien lanzo el rayo gracias a las noticias-dice Tech mostrando la imagen de Lilith.

-¿Una niña? ¿Cómo es posible? Esa niña se mira que tiene 7 años-dice Zadavia sorprendida.

-Tiene 7-dice Tech en tono serio.

-¿Cómo es posible si el meteoro cayó hace 10 años?-pregunta Zadavia sorprendida.

-Eso también quisiera saber-dice Tech en tono serio.-pero eso no es todo, esta niña ¿Le recuerda a alguien?

-Ahora que lo dices si, se pare mucho a Ace-dice Zadavia sorprendida.

-Exacto y el poder que ella uso son los mismo que tiene Ace-dice Tech serio-así que cuando descubramos que está pasando con los villanos hablaremos con los demás sobre esta niña, hasta ahora solo usted y Rev lo saben. Por eso no debe decirle a nadie, 1- no sabemos cómo se pondrán los demás, 2- si se los decimos a Ace el querrá ir por la niña, 3- si lo que está pasando es muy peligroso no podemos exponer a la niña y 4- Lexi.

-Tienes razón Tech, descuida que mis labios están sellados pero cuando llegue a Acmetropolis quiero que me expliques mejor sobre la niña-dice Zadavia en tono serio.

-Así será Zadavia-dice Tech serio.

-Zadavia fuera.

Zadavia corta la señal pero aún estaba sorprendida con lo que Tech le conto cobre la niña.

-Jamás había oído algo como esto y tampoco había visto una niña exactamente igual a Ace y con los mismos poderes. Tengo que hablar con Optimatus sobre esto-dice Zadavia saliendo del lugar.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Hay no….Tech ya le dijo a Zadavia de Lilith.**

**¿Qué le paso a la maestra de Ethan y Lilith?**

**No se pierdan el próximo Chapter**

**Nos leemos pronto y gracias por los reviews**


	10. Maestra Mary

Lilith y Ethan bajaron del autobús un poco distantes y sin hablarse. Desde el sábado en la mañana ellos no se hablan entre ellos ni nada ya que aún seguían enojados pero fingían que no pasaba nada, entraron a la escuela y vieron que muchos niños los miraban enojados y celosos ya que saben que su grupo ganaron el concurso, fueron a Acmetropolis y conocieron a Los Loonatics.

Lilith llevaba puesto el collar que le dio Ace pero estaba bajo su camisa para que nadie lo viera y se lo quiera quitar.

-¡Hola chicos!-Saluda Jack acercándose a ellos.

-Hola Jack-saluda Ethan yéndose al salón.

-Hola Jack-saluda Lilith parándose frente a él.

-Oye ¿Tú y tu hermano están peleados?-pregunta Jack confundido.

-Un poco-dice Lilith.

-Bueno, vamos al salón-dice Jack.

Lilith asiente y van al salón y al entrar muchos niños la reciben aplaudiendo.

-¡WOW! ¿Por qué los aplausos?-pregunta confundida pero emocionada.

-Es que estamos muy agradecidos-contesta una niña.

-Estamos muy agradecidos porque gracias a ti conocimos a lo Loonatics en persona-dice un niño.

-Y descubrimos que la leyenda de la chica desaparecida de Los Loonatics es verdad-dice una niña emocionada.

-Así que ¡GRACIAS LILITH!-gritan los niños.

-jijiji de nada chicos-dice Lilith emocionada.

Poco después suena la campana y los niños se sientan en sus lugares y esperan a la maestra, pero a pasar unos minutos los niños estaban aburridos y muy confundidos por la tardanza de la maestra.

-Oye ¿No te parece extraño que la maestra aun no haya llegado?-pregunta una niña.

-Sí, ella siempre llega justamente cuando suena la campana-contesta Lilith confundida y aburrida.

-Posiblemente se enfermó-dice la niña.

-Si posiblemente-dice Lilith.

-Solo falta que nos ponga una maestra suplente-dice la niña aburrida.

-Buenos días alumnos-saluda la directora entrando al salón seriamente.

-Buenos días Directora-saludan los niños.

-Bueno niños quiero informarles que su maestra no va a venir a la escuela por un tiempo porque fue atacada en su casa y se encuentra en el hospital-anuncia.

Los niños comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos sorprendidos.

-¿Pero está bien?-pregunta Ethan asustado.

-Sí, solo tiene fracturada la pierna y no recuerda nada del ataque-contesta la directora-Mientras que la maestra se recupera quiero que le den la bienvenida a la mujer que la reemplazara. Pase maestra.

Los niños miran que entra una mujer de casi la estatura de los niños, cabello gris con un sombrero rojo opaco, parece de tercera edad y usa blusa roja opaco con falda y zapatos negros.

-Te lo dije-Susurra la niña a Lilith

-Niños ella es la maestra Mary, su maestra temporal-dice la directora.

-Hola niños-saluda tiernamente la maestra Mary.

-¡Buenos días maestra Mary!

-Bueno maestra, la dejo para que se conozcan y si hay algún problema no dude en avisarme. Aunque este grupo no le causara ningún problema-dice la directora saliendo del salón.

-Bien niños antes de comenzar la clase quisiera conocerlos primero. Así que vamos a hacer una dinámica para conocernos mejor, así que niños hagan un gran círculo con sus asientos-dice la maestra.

Los niños no dudaron en hacer lo que la maestra dijo y comenzaron a mover sus asientos para hacer el círculo, cuando ya lo terminaron se sentaron en sus lugares.

-Muy bien niños ahora voy a preguntarle a alguien como se llama y me dirán su nombre, su edad, que les gusta hacer, el nombre de sus padre y a que se dedican-dice la maestra viendo a los alumnos-veamos… tu primero-apuntando a Jack.

-Bueno mi nombre es Jack Howard, tengo 6 años y mi cumpleaños es en dos meses, me gus…

* * *

-Te digo, no sé qué paso pero mis hijos no se hablan y fingen que no pasa nada cuando están junto a mí-dice Lexi.

-Ya sabes cómo son esos gemelos, no quieren que les preguntes los problemas entre ellos-dice Blanca.

-Tienes razón-dice Lexi sonriendo.

-¿Tienes planes para el miércoles?-pregunta Blanca.

-Claro cuidando a dos conejitos traviesos ¿Por qué?-pregunta divertida.

-Es que quiero ir al cine y por eso te pregunte.

-Lo siento amiga, pero sabes bien que no puedo dejarlos solos pero en otra ocasión podremos ir-dice Lexi.

-Eso espero, hace mucho que no me llevas al cine-dice Blanca divertida.

-Lo siento amiga pero te prometo que algún día te llevare-dice Lexi divertida.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo con el corazón-dice Lexi poniendo su mano en el corazón.

-Bueno, tendré que ir al cine sola-dice Blanca fingiendo tristeza.

-Vivirás-dice Lexi divertida.

-Me urge un novio ¿Lo sabias?-dice Blanca un poco molesta.

-De echo si te urge a ti pero el problema es que te duren -dice Lexi tratando de contener la risa ya que desde que la conoció solamente Blanca ha tenido 0 novios

-Hay que volver al trabajo-dice Blanca molesta ya que noto que Lexi quería reírse

-Tienes razón-dice Lexi regresando al trabajo.

* * *

Ace estaba en la cocina sirviéndose algo de comer, no sabía porque pero se sentía muy extraño y más cuando conoció a Lilith. No entiende porque pero siente que debe buscar a esa niña y también no entiende como se encariño tanto con esa niña que solo ha visto una vez en su vida.

-Buenos días Ace-salida Tech logrando sacar a Ace de sus pensamientos.

-Hola Doc ¿Quieres algo de desayuno?

-No Ace ya comí-contesta Tech mientras revisaba el cuaderno.

-¿Descubriste algo?-pregunta Ace seriamente.

-Pude descifrar algunos apuntes como que el aparato sirve para localizar o rastrear, pero aun no que tipos de seres puede localizar-dice Tech muy serio.

-Pues más vale que lo descifres pronto para saber para que lo robo Sam Ophiuchus-de Ace muy serio.

-Y pienso hacerlo porque algo no cuadra-dice Tech viendo a Ace- esto es algo muy científico y es obvio que Sam Ophiuchus no es uno de los villanos que está interesado en esto y además necesita usar códigos científicos para activar esa máquina y obviamente él no tiene la capacidad para hacerlo-explica en tono serio.

-Tienes razón-dice Ace muy serio-entonces es probable que el robo la máquina para alguien ¿Pero para quien y para que necesitara esa máquina?

-Ojala el abuelo de ese científico jamás hubiera muerto, ya hubiéramos descubierto para que sirve su máquina-dice Tech en tono serio.

-Tienes razón Doc, pero no podemos culparlo ya que la muerte le llega a uno cuando menos lo espera-dice Ace saliendo de la cocina.

-Y espero que la mía falte mucho-dice Tech asustado de pensar en eso.

De pronto suena la puerta de la guarida y Ace se dirigía a abrirla.

-Yoabroamigos-dice Rev apareciendo en la puerta.

Al momento que Rev la abre entra el mismo científico que encontraron en el laboratorio secreto debajo de la tienda de antigüedades.

-Me alegro que estén aquí-dice el científico agitado después de tanto correr.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo viejo?-pregunta Ace acercándose a él junto con Tech

-Estuve limpiando el laboratorio en la mañana y me encontré esto-dice el científico entrándole un portafolio a Tech.

Tech lo agarra y lo abre y se impacta de lo que ve.

-¿Qué pasa Doc?-pregunta Ace sorprendido por la reacción de Tech.

-Es…es…es

-¿Esque?-pregunta Rev preocupado.

-Es una piedra del meteoro que nos dio los poderes-dice Tech impactado.

-¡¿QUUEEEE?!

-¿Dónde lo consiguieron?-pregunta Tech viendo al científico.

-Prometí que esto jamás se lo diría a nadie aunque no estaba de acuerdo con lo que mi abuelo hizo-dijo el científico viendo el suelo- mi abuelo trabajaba en el gobierno y estuvo presente cuando encontraron el meteoro, fue uno de los estudiaron el meteoro para saber de dónde vino y si había un peligro por esa extraña luz que emitió cuando se estrelló con la tierra. Pero después de unos años mi abuelo se jubiló aunque él no quería ya que eso significaría que tendría que dejar de investigar los restos del meteoro. Logro robar dos pedazos y empezó a investigarlos y hacer experimentos, creo una máquina que sirve con esa piedra.

-Así que Sam Ophiuchus no solo robo la máquina, también robo el otro pedazo del meteoro-dice Ace muy serio.

-Y con el otro pedazo del meteoro en sus manos esto no debe ser nada bueno-dice Tech muy serio-tendré que seguir descifrando estos apuntes-dice yéndose a su laboratorio.

-Teayudo-dice Rev siguiendo a Tech.

-Muchas gracias por venir Doc-dice Ace acompañando el científico hacia la salida.

-No, gracias a ustedes por recibirme-dice el científico saliendo de la guarida cuando Ace cierra la puerta él camina unos cuantos pasos más y saca su teléfono-Ya fue entregado el paquete.

* * *

-y mi padre es cirujano-dice una niña con una tierna sonrisa.

-Muy bien, ya sea con quien ir cuando quiera hacerme una cirugía-dice la maestra Mary divertida-bien pequeña puedes sentarte, veamos…..tu-apuntando a Lilith-tu pequeña.

-De acuerdo-dice Lilith levantándose-Mi nombre es Lilith Bunny, tengo 7 año, me gusta dibujar, ver televisión, leer y practicar artes marciales en la que soy cinta roja, el nombre de mi mama es Lexi Bunny y es mesera de un restaurante de 5 estrellas y de mi papa no se nada-dice un poco triste el final.

-Muy bien, puedes sentarte-dice la maestra Mary-bueno tu solo faltas pequeño-viendo a Ethan.

-Si-dice Ethan levantándose-Mi nombre es Ethan Bunny, tengo 7 años, me gusta jugar videojuegos, hacer ejercicio, me gusta un poco las artes marciales, mi mama se llama Lexi Bunny y es mesera en el restaurante de 5 estrellas-dice volviendo a sentarse.

-Así que ustedes son los famosos gemelos de la escuela-dice la Maestra Mary viéndolos.

-Famosos, famosos no maestra-dice Lilith divertida.

-Solo somos los únicos gemelos de la escuela-dice Ethan nervioso.

-Si eso me dijo la directora-dice la maestra Mary sonriendo tiernamente.

-¿Qué hay de usted maestra? Cuéntenos también sobre usted-dice una niña

-Bueno como saben mi nombre es Mary, tengo 62 años, me gusta cocer y tengo un hijo.

-¿Tiene un hijo?-pregunta Jack sorprendido.

-Si pequeño, mi hijo….mi hijo es un buen muchacho-dice la maestra Mary sonriendo tiernamente-buen muchacho.

-Se nota que lo quiere-dice Lilith.

-Claro, él es un buen muchacho-dice la Maestra Mary con una tierna sonrisa.

-¿Por qué esa frase escuchada por esa mujer tantas veces me da escalofríos? Algo no está bien-piensa Lilith viendo seriamente a la maestra.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Les agradezco muchísimo sus Reviews ^^**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	11. Descubrimientos

**Hola a todos, lamento mucho la demora es que no tenia ideas **

**Pero aquí les dejo el nuevo Chapter**

**Disfrutenlo**

* * *

-Muy bien niño ya mero tocan la campana de salida, chicos para mañana quiero que me traigan una fotografía de sus padres y me hablen un poquito sobre ellos ¿Entendieron?-pregunta la Maestra Mary tranquila.

-¡Si maestra!-dicen todos al mismo tiempo en el momento que suena la campana de salida.

-Bien ya pueden salir, nos vemos mañana-dice la Maestra Mary.

Los chicos salen del salón emocionados mientras que Lilith sale muy seria del salón ya que no confía en nada en la maestra.

-¿Qué tienes Lilith?-pregunta Ethan caminando junto a ella.

-Ahora si me quieres hablar-dice Lilith un poco seria.

-Has estado de ese modo desde que la maestra nos hablo un poco de su hijo ¿Qué tienes?-pregunta Ethan ignorando lo que dijo su hermana.

-Es que la Maestra Mary no me cae para nada bien-contesta Lilith siguiendo su camino.

-Que no te cae bien ¡Estas loca! La Maestra Mary es genial-dice Ethan sorprendido por lo que dijo su hermana.

-Pues a mi no me cayo para nada bien-dice Lilith muy seria.

-Estas bien loca Lilith-dice Ethan adelantándose.

-_No estoy loca, esa maestra me da mala espina y juro que voy a averiguar porque-_piensa Lilith decidida siguiendo a su hermano hasta los autobuses escolares.

* * *

-Listo, la computadora terminara de traducir las notas de ese científico-dice Tech entrando a la sala.

-¿Por qué no pensaste en eso desde el principio?-pregunta Pato molesto.

-Por que se me olvido-dice Tech sonriendo nervioso.

-Senota-dice Rev divertido.

-Jajajajajaa-dice Furia.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardara tu computadora en traducir todas esas notar Doc?-pregunta Ace en tono serio.

-Hasta mañana-contesta Tech.

-Pues mas vale que si para así saber que es lo que Sam Ophiuchus quiere hacer con esa maquina-dice Ace.

-Solo falta que sea para su bigote, porque déjenme decirles que necesita una buena afeitada-dice Pato viéndose en el espejo.

-Y tú deberías dejar de verte tanto en el espejo Pato-dice una voz femenina desde la entrada.

Los Loonatics voltean hacia la entrada y miran a alguien que aun no esperaban ver.

-¡Zadavia!-dicen todos sorprendidos y felices de verla.

-Hola chicos, que gusto verlos a todos de nuevo….bueno en persona-dice Zadavia abrazando a uno por uno.

-A nosotros también nos da gusto tenerte aquí de nuevo-dice Ace contento de verla.

-Llegastes mucho antes de lo planeado-dice Pato sorprendido- ¿Dónde esta tu hermano y ese Príncipe Piolinus?

-Optimatus no pudo venir porque hubo problemas pero dijo que yo viniera, por cierto les manda saludos y el Príncipe Piolinus se enfermo y por eso no pudo acompañarme-contesta Zadavia.

-_Gracias a Dios_-piensa Pato aliviado.

-Pero yo me moría de ganas de volver a verlos mis queridos amigos-dice Zadavia contenta.

-Solo faltaría Lexi, para que estuviéramos completos-dice Ace con tristeza.

Los chicos y Zadavia se miraron entre ellos recordando que Ace tenia razón, solo faltaba Lexi para que la familia estuviera completa.

-Así que no ha visto a todos los Loonatics Zadavia-dice Ace yendose tristemente.

-Parece que de todos nosotros a Ace le afecto demasiado la ausencia de Lexi-dice Zadavia.

-Así es Zadavia-dice Furia.

-Llevaresumaletaalcuartodehuespedes-Dice Rev llevandose a toda velocidad la maleta de Zadavia al cuarto de huéspedes y regresa en menos de dos segundos.

-Gracias Rev-dice Zadavia- Tech ¿Has descubierto algo mas de esos apuntes?

-No Zadavia pero me acabo de acordar que tengo un programa que traduce cualquier tipo de lenguaje o reconstruye información, mañana tendremos traducida esos apuntes-contesta Tech.

-Hasta ahora el se acordó-dice Pato regresando a la sala.

-Con todo lo que esta pasando como querías que me acordara-dice Tech.

-Tech, Rev ¿Puedo hablar a solas con ustedes dos?-pregunta Zadavia.

-Claro, vamos a mi laboratorio-dice Tech.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia el laboratorio mientras Furia iba a la cocina para comer, Pato quería saber de que querían hablar pero comenzó su programa favorito y no quería perdérsela para nada.

-Bien chicos hable con Optimatus sobre esa niña y dice que es imposible que una niña tenga poderes después de que el meteoro chocara con la tierra-dice Zadavia seria.

-Entonces pudo ser hederitario-dice Tech muy serio-eso significa que uno de los padres de esa niña tiene súper poderes como nosotros.

-Esosignificaquesiyotengohijos ¿Ellosheredarianmispoderes?-Pregunta Rev sorprendido.

-Así es Rev, ahora debemos averiguar muy bien ¿Quiénes son los padres de esta criatura?-dice Zadavia agarrando la imagen de Lilith que estaba en el escritorio.

-NolosabemosZadavia, peroesteniñolasorprenderaaunmas-dice Rev entregándole otra imagen.

Zadavia agarra la imagen confundida y ve algo que jamás imagino ver, un niño idéntico a Lexi. Primero le cuentan que hay una niña idéntica a Ace físicamente y tambien con los mismos poderes y ahora descubre que hay un niño idéntico físicamente a Lexi.

-¿Quién es este niño?-pregunta Zadavia sorprendida.

-NolosabemosZadaviaperoyoviqueeseniñoesunidoaesani ñaidenticaaAce-contesta Rev-Peronoehvistoqueeltambientengapoderes.

-Yo no alcance a ver al niño-dice Tech.

-Esto ya es muy raro, primero una niña idéntica a Ace físicamente y tiene sus mismos poderes y segunda un niño idéntico a Lexi-dice Zadavia muy seria-Tech más vale que mañana este listo la traducción de esos apuntes.

-Si Zadavia-contesta Tech en tono serio.

* * *

-Y Lilith dijo que la maestra no le cayó para nada bien-dice Ethan a su madre.

-¿Por qué no te cayo bien la maestra Lilith? Tu hermano dijo que es muy buena-pregunta Lexi.

-No se mama, no me cae bien y punto-contesta Lilith en tono serio.

-Dile algo mama, no es común que ella no le caiga bien a alguien que apenas conoce-dice Ethan un poco enojado.

-No puedo obligarla a que le caiga bien a alguien Ethan-dice Lexi comiendo.

-Pero mama.

-Lo siento Ethan… si a tu hermana no le agrado la maestra es cosa de ella y no puedo hacer absolutamente nada. Ya sabes como es tu hermana-dice Lexi viendo a su hija.

Ethan mira seriamente a su hermana y Lilith solo lo ignora ya que nada podría hacerla cambiar de opinión sobre la Maestra Mary.

-¿Tienen tarea?

-Solo llevar una fotografía tuya mama-dice Lilith.

-Pues agarren la que esta en la sala-dice Lexi.

-Gracias mama-dice Ethan levantándose de la mesa-ya termine-dice llevándose el plato a la cocina.

Lexi ve como su hijo se encierra en su cuarto molesto.

-Hija de verdad dime ¿Por qué no te cayo bien la maestra?-pregunta Lexi confundida.

-No lo entenderías mama-dice Lilith levantándose-ya termine-dice llevándose el plato a la cocina-Gracias mama estuvo delicioso-encerrándose en su cuarto.

-De nada-dice Lexi preocupada_-¿Qué habrá echo la Maestra Mary para que Lilith no le agrade?-_piensa preocupada.

Lilith comienza a buscar en Internet sobre villanos muy conocidos ya que siente que la Maestra Mary es uno de ellos. Logra encontrar una página especial de las páginas de Los Loonatics hecho por un fan información de los villanos y fotografías. Revisa las imágenes una por una con mucho cuidado hasta que encuentra una que le llamo muchísimo la atención.

-Lo sabia…sabia que había algo en esa maestra que no me agradaba-dice furiosa.

Al día siguiente los gemelos llegaron al salón pero estaban muy distantes, desde la cena Ethan no le ha dirigido la palabra a Lilith solo porque cree que exagera.

-Buenos días niños tomen sus lugares-dice la Maestra Mary entrando en el momento que suena la campana.

Los niños obedecen y se sientan en sus lugares, Lilith miraba seriamente a la Maestra y no se le ocurría quitarle los ojos de vista, pero sabia bien que tenia que fingir que no pasaba nada o si no la Maestra Mary sospecharía así que finge que estaba tranquila y feliz.

-¿Trajeron lo que les pedí?

-¡SI MAESTRA!

-Bien, como ayer uno por uno pasara y nos dirá un poco de sus padres, pero si son gemelos pasaran al mismo tiempo-dice la Maestra Mary sentándose en el escritorio-Bien jovencita tu primero.

* * *

Tech se dirigió a su laboratorio para ver si ya la computadora termino de traducir pero se sorprende al ver que la computadora termino de traducirlo en la noche, comienza a leer los apuntes con mucho cuidado pero a medida que lo leía se aterraba demasiado.

-Por Dios ¡CHICOS! ¡CHICOS!-Grita Tech aterrado corriendo al comedor donde estaban los demás desayunando.

-¿Qué ocurre Tech? Te veo aterrado-Pregunta Zadavia preocupada acercándose a el.

-¿Qué ocurre Doc?-pregunta Ace preocupado.

-Chicos ya se para que funciona la maquina que Sam Ophiuchus y mas vale que no demos prisa-dice Tech asustado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Pato confundido.

-La maquina sirve para localizar seres que tienen poderes o un nivel de energía diferente a los normales como nosotros que tenemos poderes y energía mas alta que los demás-dice Tech.

-Espera, espera-dice Ace procesando la información-Si esa maquina sirve para localizar a cualquier ser con poderes….eso quiere decir que podrían encontrar a Lexi-dice asustado.

-O a esa niña y a su familia-dice Zadavia asustada.

-¿Niña? ¿Cuál niña?-pregunta Furia confundido.

-¿De que niña hablas Zadavia?-pregunta Ace confundido.

Zadavia vio a Rev y a Tech y ellos asintieron dándole entender que puede decirle a los demás sobre Lilith.

-Tech ya sabe quien fue quien lanzo esos rayos que destruyeron a esa abejas hace unos días-dice Zadavia seriamente-fue una niña.

-Una niña-dice Furia sorprendido.

-Una niña destruyo esas abejas jajajajaja no me hagan reír-dice Pato burlándose.

-No es una broma Pato-dice Tech en tono serio.

-¿Cómo es posible que una niña tenga poderes?-pregunta Ace sorprendido y a la vez muy serio.

-No lo sabemos Ace pero creemos que uno de sus padres tienen poderes y ella los heredo-dice Tech- Y ese no es el caso, esa niña tiene tus mismos poderes Ace.

-¿Qué?-dice Ace sorprendido.

-Si y no es todo, mira-dice Tech entregándole la imagen de Lilith a Ace.

Ace agarra la imagen y al verla se impacta demasiado, es la misma niña que le regreso la espada, quien le pidió unirse a Los Loonatics y sobre todo la niña que le tiene un enorme cariño.

-Es idéntica a Ace-dice Pato impactado.

-Lo se, ahora debemos ir a Los Ángeles e ir a la escuela de la niña para poder encontrarla-dice Tech.

-Conozco la niña-dice Ace asustado.

-¿Qué?-pregunta Rev sorprendido.

-La conozco, se llama Lilith, tiene 7 años y vive solamente con su madre y su hermano, ella no conoce a su padre-dice Ace asustado.

-Notienepadre-dice Rev triste.

-Bueno al menos sabemos como se llama ¿Pero como es posible que se parezca tanto a Ace?-pregunta Pato.

-¡No hay tiempo para averiguarlo Pato! ¡Tenemos que ir a Los Ángeles por esa niña!-dice Ace furioso.

-¿Pero como? No sabemos en que escuela van-dice Furia.

-Por suerte una niña me lo dijo-dijo Pato-son de la escuela San Mateos y es la única escuela con ese nombre.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Andando!-dice Ace corriendo hacia la nave_-Lilith no temas que iré a salvarte, solo espero que no sea muy tarde-_piensa preocupado.

* * *

-Y así es mi padre-dice Jack mostrando la fotografía de sus padres.

-Muy bien Jack vete a sentar, Lilith e Ethan ustedes siguen-dice la Maestra Mary.

Los gemelos se levantan y se ponen enfrente de sus compañeros y Lilith muestra una imagen de su madre saludando en los Studios Universal.

-Ella es nuestra mama, se llama Lexi Bunny-dice Lilith.

-Ella es muy buena mujer, nos cuida, nos proteger y trabaja duro para cuidarnos sin ayuda de nuestro padre que jamás lo hemos visto-dice Ethan.

-Mama llega de trabajar cansada pero ella finge que no esta agotada-dice Lilith.

-Mi mama jamas a dependido de nadie, ella logro sacarnos adelante sola para que nosotros tengamos techo, comida, agua y estudios-dice Ethan.

-Eso es todo-dice Lilith.

-Vaya pero que bien su madre, sacarlos adelante sola. Yo fui como ella cuando era joven. Saque adelante a mi hijo sola sin ayuda de nadie -dice la Maestra Mary-Mi hijo un buen muchacho.

-Ya me asusto la maestra con esa frase-susurra Jack a un compañero.

-Bien niños hora del recreo, vayan y diviertanse-dicen la Maestra Mary.

Los niños salieron corriendo del salon pero Lilith deja la foto de su madre en su mesabanco y sale al recreo muy desconfiada de la maestra.

Cuando la Maestra Mary ve que todos sus alumnos estan afuera camina hacia el mesabanco de Lilith y agarra la imagen. Sale del salon y se dirige hacia el sotano abandonado de la escuela, saca su celular y comienza a marcar un numero pero sin dejar de ver la fotografia de Lexi.

-La encontre, esta en el restaurante cinco estrella a 10 cuadras de esta escuela-dice la Maestra Mary sonriendo maléficamente.

* * *

**Hay no ¿Qué e hecho?**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Nos leemos pronto ^^**

**cuidense**


	12. ¡Madre e hijos en accion!

Lexi estaba ocupada entregando los pedidos de las mesas pero al ir por la siguiente orden comienza a sentir que sus poderes quieren despertar del largo sueño que ella los metió desde que estaba embarazada.

-Lexi ¿Estas bien?-pregunta Blanca preocupada.

-No Blanca…. Mi cabeza y mis….oídos-dice Lexi agarrandose la cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa Lexi?-pregunta Blanca mas preocupada.

Lexi abre fuertemente los ojos mostrando sus ojos completamente rosa y sus orejas comienzan a brillar.

-Lexi-dice Blanca asustada.

Los ojos y oídos de Lexi dejan de brillar mostrando una expresión de su rostro de terror.

-¡CORRE!-Grita Lexi jalando a Blanca.

De pronto una fuerte explosión ocurre en la entrada del restaurante aterrando a todos los clientes y los trabajadores del lugar.

-Buenos días, reservación para uno-dice una voz profunda y malvada entre el humo de los escombros.

-No puede ser-dice Lexi asustada.

Poco a poco el humo desaparece mostrando a uno de los villanos más peligrosos de Los Loonatics.

-¡Demoledor Sagittarius!-dice Lexi sorprendida.

-¡CORRAN!-Grita una de las meseras aterrada

Todos comienzan a salir del restaurante o ocultándose en cualquier parte que puedan con tal del salvar su pellejo. Lexi estaba oculta con Blanca en un rincón del restaurante viendo como el Demoledor destruía todo a su paso.

- Demoledor Sagittarius ¿Pero que hace en Los Ángeles?-pregunta Blanca sorprendida y asustada.

-No lo se, pero debemos s…..

-Hola Lexi Bunny, cuanto tiempo sin verte-saluda el Demoledor Sagittarius destruyendo la pared.

-¡SALIR DE AQUÍ!-Grita Lexi corriendo con Blanca mas adentro del restaurante.

-¿A dónde vas? Si vamos a comer juntos jajajaja- dice el Demoledor Sagittarius siguiéndolas.

-¡¿Cómo logro encontrarme?!-pregunta Lexi confundida mientras corría.

-No lo se, pero será mejor que uses tus poderes Lexi y lo derrotes-dice Blanca corriendo.

-Si claro y que los chicos me descubran o que descubran mi identidad secreta-dice Lexi molesta.

-Lo de tu identidad no lo harán, sígueme-dice Blanca agarrando su brazo y jalándola hacia el sótano.

-¡ESPERA!-grita Lexi siendo jalada.

-Lexi ¿Dónde estas?-dice el Demoledor Sagittarius destruyendo las paredes.

Blanca lleva a Lexi hacia el sótano del restaurante y logra abrir una puerta secreta en el suelo sacando una maleta.

-Encontré esto en tu bote de basura días después cuando me dijiste quien eras en realidad y lo guarde por si algún día tendrías que usarlo-dice Blanca abriéndolo.

-No se si odiarte o amarte-dice Lexi impactada por lo que había en la maleta.

* * *

-¿Cómo va todo?-pregunta la Maestra Mary aun en el sótano.

-Perfecto, tu hijo ya la encontró y se esta haciendo cargo-dice una voz maléfica en el teléfono.

-Ese es mi hijo un buen muchacho, bien ahora necesito que AAAAAAAA-La maestra Mary grita de horror al ver un rayo destruyendo su teléfono.

-Ahora veo que mis sospechas son ciertas, usted es la madre del Demoledor Sagittarius-dice Lilith furiosa.

-Hola Lilith ¿Puedo ayudarte?-dice la Maestra Mary viendo tiernamente a Lilith.

-Mejor deje de fingir señora, no permitiré que le haga daño a mi madre-dice Lilith furiosa.

-Vaya, pero que niña tan grosera-dice la madre del Demoledor Sagittarius furiosa **(Ahora la pondré así)**

-No se que tiene contra mi madre pero déjame advertirle que la deje en paz y se rinda porque yo la entregare ante la justicia junto con su tierno hijo-dice Lilith furiosa mientras que sus ojos se tornan rojos.

-Jajajajaja no hay duda alguna, eres idéntica a tu padre-dice la madre del Demoledor Sagittarius.

-¿Qué?-dice Lilith sorprendida y confundida.

La madre del Demoledor Sagittarius apunta la pared a lado de ella y justamente explota la pared causando una nube de humo impidiendo que vea.

-Así que tu eres la niña que destruyo mis queridas abejas-dice Sam Ophiuchus saliendo del humo.

-¡Tu!-dice Lilith sorprendida.

Sam Ophiuchus comienza a disparar a Lilith pero ella comienza a correr esquivando los disparos y saliendo del sótano. Sam Ophiuchus sale también del sótano sonriendo con malicia buscando a Lilith.

-Pequeña ¿Dónde estas? No puedes esconderte-dice Sam Ophiuchus viendo para todos lados-Mas vale que salgas o destruiré toda esta maldita escuela.

-No lo creo-dice Lilith dándole un golpe en la cabeza tirándolo-Porque yo no te lo permitiré-poniéndose en pose de pelea.

-Que niña tan traviesa-dice Sam Ophiuchus volviendo a disparar.

Lilith comienza a dar marometas esquivando las balas al mismo tiempo que comienza a lanzar sus rayos láser.

-¡Deja de moverte!-ordena Sam Ophiuchus furioso.

-¡Mejor tu deja de dispararle a mi hermana!-dice Ethan furiosos apareciendo detrás de el.

-¿Pero que?

Ethan disparar sus ondas cerebrales estrellando a Sam Ophiuchus en la pared desmayándolo.

-¡Ethan!-dice Lilith emocionada.

-Da gracias de que tengo un súper oído Lilith pero ¿Qué rayos hace el aquí?-pregunta Ethan sorprendido.

-No hay tiempo para explicarlo, tenemos que irnos con mama. Esta en peligro-dice Lilith asustada.

-¿De que estas hablando?-pregunta Ethan confundido.

-No le creas Ethan, tu mama esta muy bien-dice dice la madre del Demoledor Sagittarius saliendo del sótano.

-Maestra Mary-dice Ethan sorprendido.

-No, ella no es ninguna Maestra Mary-dice Lilith furiosa.

-Tu madre esta recibiendo a un viejo amigo-dice dice la madre del Demoledor Sagittarius sacando un arma láser-y ustedes pronto se reunirán con su madre y padre.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-pregunta Ethan asustado y confundido.

-Mi hijo el Demoledor esta visitando a su madre y unos amigos desean conocerlos-dice la madre del Demoledor Sagittarius disparando.

Lilith empuja a su hermano tirandolo al suelo.

-Te dije que esa mujer es mala-dijo Lilith levantándose furiosa.

-No podrán escapar criaturitas-dice la madre del Demoledor Sagittarius sonriendo con malicia.

* * *

-Conejita ¿Dónde estas?-pregunta el Demoledor Sagittarius destruyendo la cocina-No tienes a donde huir-dice en tono burlón.

-¡OYE!-Grita Blanca apareciendo frente al Demoledor Sagittarius-¡Si la quieres tendrás que pasar sobre mi!

-Con mucho gusto-dice el Demoledor Sagittarius caminando hacia ella.

Blanca comienza a correr y el Demoledor Sagittarius comienza a perseguirla pero Blanca se tropieza cayendo al suelo.

-Jajajaja pero que tonta ¿Creíste que podrías retarme y huir con facilidad?-pregunta el Demoledor Sagittarius.

-De hecho si-dice Blanca sonriendo con malicia.

El Demoledor Sagittarius la mira confundido y voltea detrás de el y un rayo de ondas cerebrales lo lanza lejos de Blanca estrellándolo a tres paredes.

Blanca se levanta sonriendo victoriosa, el Demoledor Sagittarius sale de los escombros furioso y se pone más furioso por lo que ve detrás de Blanca.

-¿Me extrañastes?-pregunta Lexi sonriendo vestida de nuevo con su traje de Loonatics.

-Tu-dice el Demoledor Sagittarius furioso.

-Te espero en el auto-dice Blanca saliendo.

-De acuerdo amiguis-dice Lexi

El Demoledor Sagittarius se levanta furioso apretando los puños.

-No se que rayos haces aquí pero hiciste que perdiera mi trabajo-dice Lexi furiosa.

-Oh lo lamento tanto, pero creo que esto recompensara lo que hice-dice el Demoledor Sagittarius lanzando un pedazo de pared hacia ella.

Lexi lanza ondas cerebrales y destruye el pedazo de pared y corre hacia el Demoledor Sagittarius y le da una fuerte patada en la nariz pero el la agarra del brazo y la estrella contra la pared.

-Vaya, si que perdistes el toque-dice el Demoledor Sagittarius lanzándole otro pedazo de pared.

Lexi pudo notarlo y logra esquivarlo y lanza de nuevo sus ondas cerebrales al techo causando que cayera encima de el.

-¿Decías?-pregunta sonriendo victoriosamente.

-Vaya si que ser madre te a sentado bien-dice el Demoledor Sagittarius saliendo de los escombros sonriendo con malicia.

-¿Qué dijistes?-pregunta asustada y sorprendida.

Se escucha una especie de alarma en el reloj del Demoledor Sagittarius y el la mira sonriendo con malicia.

-Si fuera tu huiría con las criaturitas, antes de que ellos los encuentren-dice el Demoledor Sagittarius destruyendo una pared causando que se destruya junto con el techo y caigan en medio de el y Lexi.

Lexi mira asustada lo que paso y lo que el Demoledor Sagittarius dijo.

-¿Cómo sabe de mis hijos?-se pregunta asustada.

-¡MIREN ES LEXI BUNNY!-Grita un policía detrás de ella.

Lexi se asusta y lanza ondas cerebrales a la puerta a un lado de ella y sale por la ventana y corre hacia el auto de Blanca quien la esperaba con el auto encendido.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta Blanca preocupada.

-Estoy bien, pero mis hijos no-dice Lexi quitándose la parte de la cabeza del traje-Tenemos que ir por ellos y salir de Los Angeles-dice asustada.

* * *

Lilith y Ethan esquivaba todos los disparos de la madre del Demoledor Sagittarius y de Sam Ophiuchus con éxito y ellos dos comenzaron a desesperarse.

-¿Por qué rayos no se quedan quietos?-pregunta Sam Ophiuchus furioso.

-Porque no seria divertido-dice Lilith golpeándolo por detrás.

-Vaya eres muy buena, esos movimientos son idénticos a los de Ace Bunny-dice Sam Ophiuchus sorprendido.

-Veo que te gustaron-dice Lilith viéndolo seriamente.

-Si que eres idéntica a tu padre-dice Sam Ophiuchus sonriendo maléficamente-no solamente en tu forma de ser, también en los movimientos.

-¿Qué dices?-pregunta Lilith confundida.

Sam Ophiuchus no contesta y sigue disparando pero Lilith logra agarrar un pedazo de cristal que bloqueaba los rayos láser y logra que uno de los rayos le pegue a Sam Ophiuchus.

-Si-dice Lilith sonriendo de victoria.

Ethan estaba tan ocupado esquivando los disparos de la madre del Demoledor Sagittarius mientras que el lanzaba sus Ondas cerebrales.

-Mi hermana tenía razón, usted es una mala mujer ¿Cómo pude defenderla?-dice Ethan furioso.

-Debiste de hacerle caso a tu hermana pequeño, no hacen eso los gemelos-dice la madre del Demoledor Sagittarius disparando.

-Es cierto, pero no siempre-dice logrando que sus Ondas cerebrales la desarmara y lanza otro lanzándola a lado de Sam Ophiuchus.

-Ahora dime ¿Qué quieren de nosotros?-pregunta furioso.

-Ya conseguimos lo que queríamos primero-dice la Madre del Demoledor Sagittarius levantándose.

-Encontrarlos-dice Sam Ophiuchus.

La madre de Demoledor Sagittarius avienta una bola de humo causando que los niños cerraran los ojos y tosieran y al abrirlos ven que los villanos habían desaparecido.

-¡¿A dónde se fueron?!-Pregunta Ethan sorprendido.

-No lo se, pero debemos ir por mama-dice Lilith saliendo del lugar.

-¡ESPERA!-Grita Ethan siguiéndola.

Lilith y Ethan salen corren hacia el patio pero se detienen sorprendidos y a la vez aliviados a ver a su madre (Vestida de nuevo de mesera) en el patio de la escuela.

-¡MAMA!-gritan los gemelos aliviados abrazándola.

Lexi abraza con fuerza a sus hijos aliviada de que ambos estén bien.

-Niños vayan por sus mochilas que nos vamos-dice Lexi.

-¿Qué dices mama?-pregunta Ethan confundido.

-Solo háganlo-dice Lexi.

-Si mama-dicen los gemelos corriendo a sus salones.

-Tenemos que decirle a mama-dice Ethan guardando sus cosas en la mochila.

-En la casa Ethan-contesta Lilith muy seria.

-Pero Lilith

-¿Quieres que mama nos pregunte todo aquí donde nos atacaron?-pregunta Lilith seria-Ellos pueden volver y atacar a nuestra madre y lo que menos quiero es perderla.

-No tienes razón, tenemos que ir a un lugar seguro-dice Ethan agarrando su mochila-Lilith….lo lamento-dice en tono triste-debí haberte creído con lo de la Maestra Mary.

-No te preocupes Ethan, lo importante es que descubrimos quien es ella y tenemos salir de aquí-dice Lilith abrazando a su hermano-Ahora debemos de salir de aquí antes de que ellos regre…..

Lilith y Ethan se asustan al escuchar una fuerte explosión en el patio de la escuela y se escuchan gritos de terror afuera, ambos salen del salon asustados y no pueden creer lo que ven sus ojos.

-No puede ser-dice Ethan impactado.

-Son ellos-dice Lilith impactada agarrando con fuerza su collar.

* * *

**Ya se, ya se **

**Soy mala por dejarlo hasta aquí XD**

**Ay no los villanos encontraron a Lexi y descubrieron a sus hijos**

**¿Quiénes serán los que están en el patio de la escuela?**

**No se preocupen que tratare de subir el sig chapter lo mas rapido que pueda**

**Gracias por los Reviews ^^ **

**Nos leemos pronto**


	13. Reencuentro Part 1

Lexi ya se había de terminado de ponerse su uniforme de mesera y guarda su traje de Loonatics en la maleta donde Blanca la tenia guardada.

-Gracias Blanca-dice Lexi agradecida.

-Sabia que algún día la ibas a necesitar-dice Blanca conduciendo-Pero ¿Estas segura de lo que quieres hacer?-pregunta con tristeza.

-Tengo que hacerlo Blanca aunque me duela, si ellos me encontraron muy pronto descubrirán a mi hijos y además la policía me vio como una Loonatics y no tardaran en anunciarlo en las noticias y que los chicos vengan hacia aquí-dice Lexi enojada y asustada-no Blanca…mis hijos y yo nos tenemos que ir.

Blanca sigue conduciendo a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la escuela de sus hijos, por suerte encontró estacionamiento y bajaron rápido a la escuela.

-Bien yo iré a la dirección y le diré a la directora que me llevare a mis hijos y tú ve a buscarlos-dice Lexi en el patio de la escuela.

-De acuer….

-¡MAMA!-gritan corriendo hacia su madre para abrazarla.

-Ya los encontré-dice Blanca apuntando a los gemelos que corrían hacia Lexi.

Lexi abraza con fuerza a sus hijos aliviada de que ambos estén bien. Pero sabía que tenían que darse prisa antes de que el Demoledor Sagittarius la volviera a encontrar.

-Niños vayan por sus mochilas que nos vamos-dice Lexi.

-¿Qué dices mama?-pregunta Ethan confundido.

-Solo háganlo-dice Lexi.

-Si mama-dicen los gemelos corriendo a sus salones.

-Bueno iré a avisarle a la directora-dice Lexi caminando hacia la dirección.

-Lexi-dice Blanca deteniendo a su amiga-quiero que sepas que te voy a extrañar mucho-dice con pocas lágrimas.

Lexi logra notar las lágrimas de su amiga, ella sabía que también la iba extraña ya que ella era su primera amiga y la ayudo cuando mas lo necesitaba. Ella no era su amiga era su hermana.

-¡OIGAN MIREN!-Grita una niña apuntando la entrada.

Todos los niños, maestros, Lexi y Blanca voltean a la entrada de la escuela y miran a un grupo que jamás se imaginaron ver y menos en la escuela.

-No….No puede ser-dice Lexi asustada retrocediendo.

-¡SON LOS LOONATICS!-Grita otra niña emocionada.

-Vaya con que esta es la escuela-dice Pato entrando a la escuela.

-Bien ya sabes que hacer busca a….-Ace no puede terminar ya que mira a alguien que jamás imagino encontrar en la escuela-L…Lexi-dice en voz baja sorprendido.

Ace siente que el tiempo se paro pero su corazón late a toda prisa, Lexi no había cambiado mucho pero estaba mas hermosa que antes y su cuerpo se había mas maduro. No podía creer que después de tantos años por fin la había encontrado.

En cambio Lexi miraba asustada a Ace pero no podía negar que en el fondo de ella estaba emocionada de volver a verlo en persona y no en la tele, no podía negar que Ace era mucho mas atractivo desde la ultima vez que lo vio.

-A…Ace-dice Lexi en voz baja sorprendida

-¡Es Lexi!-Dice Pato impactado.

-Ay no Lexi-dice Blanca poniéndose a lado de ella asustada.

Rev, Tech, Furia y Zadavia aparecen y se impactan de ver a Lexi en la escuela.

-No puede ser-dice Tech impactado.

-Lexi-dice Zadavia sonriendo de emoción.

-Blanca saca a los niños de aquí-dice Lexi en voz baja mientras le quitaba la maleta donde estaba su traje ya que Blanca lo había bajado por si aparecía un villano.

-Pero…

-¡Hazlo!-dice enojada.

Blanca asiente y comienza a correr hacia el salón de los gemelos, Lexi mira enojada hacia los Loonatics y no duda en lanzar Ondas cerebrales hacia ellos causando una gran explosión asustando a los niños y maestros.

-¡CORRAAAANNNNN!-gritan los niños aterrados corriendo por todas partes.

Lilith y Ethan salen del salón asustados por la gran explosión que escucharon. Cuando estaban a punto de correr a buscar a su madre ellos logran ver a Tech saliendo de uno de los arbustos de la escuela.

-No puede ser-dice Ethan impactado.

-Son ellos-dice Lilith impactada agarrando con fuerza su collar-¡Son los Loonatics!-dice emocionada

-¡¿Pero que demonios hacen ellos aquí?!-pregunta Ethan confundido.

-¡NIÑOS!-Grita Blanca corriendo hacia ellos.

-¿Qué esta pasando Blanca?-pregunta Lilith asustada y confundida.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí-dice Blanca jalando a los niños.

-¡¿PERO DONDE ESTA MAMA?!-grita ambos aterrados mientras eran jalados por Blanca.

Ace se levanta adolorido de la cabeza ya que choco contra uno de los paredes del edificio de la dirección, al recordar lo que esta pasando se olvida del dolor y corre hacia el patio de la escuela donde ve a muchos niños corriendo y los maestros tratan de poner el orden.

-¡ACE!-Grita Zadavia apareciendo a lado de el.

-Zadavia busca a Furia y a Pato y saquen a los niños de aquí, yo iré por Tech y buscaremos a Lexi-dice Ace yéndose.

-¡ACE!-Grita Rev apareciendo frente a el-EraLexilaquenosataco ¿Comopuedeserposible?-Pregunta sorprendido.

-No lo ser pero voy a buscarla, tu ve a buscar a Lilith y a su hermano y ponlos en un lugar seguro-ordena Ace.

-Entendidojefe-dice Rev yéndose a toda velocidad.

-¡ACE!-grita Tech acercándose.

-Tech ayúdame a encontrar a Lexi-dice Ace corriendo hacia el lugar donde vio a Lexi-¡LEXI! ¡LEXI!-grita desesperado.

-Oye Ace ¿No te parece extraño?-pregunta Tech corriendo detrás de el.

-¿Qué cosa Doc?-pregunta Ace sin dejar de correr.

-¿Qué hace Lexi en la escuela de Lilith?-pregunta Tech.

Ace se detiene ya que Tech tiene razón ¿Qué hace Lexi en la escuela de Lilith? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué los ataco?

-¡ACE CUIDADO!-grita Tech empujando a Ace antes de que un rayo de Ondas Cerebrales

-Gracias Doc-dice Ace levantándose.

Lexi aparece del humo vestida como Loonatics y comienza a atacarlos con sus poderes.

-¡LEXI SOMOS NOSOTROS!-grita Tech en el momento que es golpeado por los poderes de Lexi.

Lexi ve que ahora esta solamente con Ace, ella no podía creer que después de tantos años el estaba frente a ella. A pesar que en el fondo ella quería correr a sus brazos pero no quería que sus hijos este en peligro.

-Lexi soy yo Ace-dice Ace acercándose lentamente hacia ella.

-Ya lo se-dice Lexi lanzándole ondas cerebrales.

Ace las esquiva pero Lexi continuaba atacándolo y el las esquivaba pero no se atrevía a lanzar sus rayos láser ya que no quería lastimarla y menos cuando por fin la encuentra.

-¡LEXI DETENTE!-grita Ace esquivando los ataques.

-¡VETE ACE!-grita Lexi lanzando los ataques.

Lexi detiene sus ataque ya que no podía ver a Ace por tanto humo y mira para todos lados buscándolo, cuando ve que Ace se fue suelta un gran suspiro de alivio pero siente que alguien la toma por detrás y la acorrala contra la pares, Lexi trata de liberarse pero ve que es Ace el que la esta acorralando. Lexi trata de golpearlo pero el la agarra de las dos manos mientras la veía mas de cerca.

-¡Lexi basta!-dice Ace tratando de inmovilizar a Lexi.

-Tienes que irte Ace ¡Ahora!-dice Lexi furiosa tratando de liberarse.

-¡NO SIN TI!-Grita Ace logrando que Lexi dejara de forcejear-No sin ti-dice viéndola con tristeza.

Lexi siente como su corazón se destroza aun mas, jamás vio a Ace viéndola de esa manera y siente escalofríos al tenerlo tan cerca.

-Lo siento Ace….pero tienes que hacerlo-dice Lexi con lagrimas en los ojos en el momento en que se tornan rosas.

Lexi lanza un rayo de Ondas cerebrales alejando a Ace de ella dándole la oportunidad de escapar.

Ace se levanta y ve que Lexi desapareció, se levanta y comienza a buscarla por todas partes desesperado.

-¡LLLLEEEXXXIII!-Grita Ace desesperado.

* * *

-_O es mi imaginación o Ace grito el nombre de mama_-Piensa Ethan mientras subía al auto de Blanca.

-¿Dónde esta mama?-pregunta Lilith asustada.

-No tardara en venir-dice Blanca mientras encendía el motor-Vamos….vamos enciende-piensa desesperada.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-preguntan los gemelos asustados escuchando una segunda explosión.

-_Vamos enciende, enciende_-piensa Blanca desesperada pero luego se escucha el motor del auto funcionar-¡SI!-grita emocionada.

-¿Por qué Los Loonatics están aquí?-pregunta Ethan confundido.

-No lo se pero debemos irnos-dice Blanca comenzando a alejarse.

-¡No podemos irnos! ¡Tenemos que esperar a mama!-dice Lilith furiosa.

-Nos alcanzara después, tenemos que irnos-dice Blanca conduciendo.

Lilith mira por la ventana y ve su escuela incendiándose en llamas y también Los Loonatics sacando a los maestros y alumnos de la escuela, pero no veía a su madre y a Ace por ningún sitio. Algo dentro de ella le decía que tenía que ir, que ahí estaban todas las respuestas a sus preguntas y además sentía que Ace necesitaba su ayuda.

-_Ace_-piensa Lilith asustada-Debo ayudarle-dice decidida.

Lilit abre la puerta y salta del auto cayendo en la banqueta, por suerte no se lastima y comienza a correr de regreso a la escuela.

-¡LILITH!-gritan Blanca y Ethan aterrados.

Blanca gira su auto para ir por Lilith pero un montón de patrullas y bomberos se estacionan frente a ella impidiéndole el paso.

Lilith corre a toda velocidad hacia la escuela pero se da cuenta que por las maestras no la dejaran pasar por la entrada principal, por lo que decide usar sus visión de rayos láser y destruye la pared de uno de los edificio de la escuela provocando otra explosión donde aumento el pánico y entra.

-¡ACE!-grita Lilith desesperada mientras usaba su suéter de la escuela para cubrirse la nariz por el humo-¡ACE! ¡¿DONDE ESTAS?!-grita saliendo del edificio.

Lilith sale del edifico y al ver que no hay mucho humo se quita el suéter de su nariz y escucha a alguien toser como si se estuviera ahogando, sigue el sonido hasta lograr encontrar el origen.

-Dios mío-dice asustada viendo a Tech atrapando debajo de muchos mesabancos.

* * *

-¡Tiene que dejarme pasar!-exige Blanca a los policías.

-Claro que no-dice el policía.

-¡Por Dios mi sobrina esta ahí!-dice furiosa.

-Hay muchos niños ahí señorita, así que espere hasta que llevemos a los niños a un sitio seguro-dice el policía perdiendo la paciencia.

Blanca se aleja de ahí furiosa y regresa al auto donde estaba Ethan asustado.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-pregunta asustado.

-No lo se-contesta asustada.

Blanca enciende el auto y comienzan a rodear lo que puedan de la zona ya que estaba rodeado de policías. Blanca comenzó a rendirse y estaba a punto de irse a su casa pero frena de golpe al ver a alguien que no esperaba ver pero que rezaba para que volviera a salvo, vio a Lexi vestida como camarera con la maleta en la mano saliendo de los arbustos con la cara llena de cenizas y muy agotada.

-¡MAMA!-grita Ethan saliendo del auto corriendo hacia su madre.

Lexi mira a su hijo pero antes de que pudiera decir algo cae desmayada.

-¡LEXI!-grita Blanca aterrada yendo a socorrerla.

* * *

-Gracias pequeña-dice Tech logrando salir del montón de mesabancos encima de el.

-De nada-dice Lilith ayudándolo a levantarse.

Tech levanta su vista para ver a su rescatadora y se impacta al ver que es la niña que vinieron a buscar.

-Lilith-dice Tech sorprendido.

-Si soy yo, tenemos que irnos-dice Lilith seria.

-Tienes razón-dice Tech viendo alrededor y vio que la escuela se quemaba-hay que ir por ahí.

-¡TECH!

-Ace-dicen ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¡TECH!-grita Ace apareciendo-Se ha ido, Le….-no termina de hablar ya que ve a alguien que tambien deseaba volver a ver-¡LILITH!-grita corriendo hacia ella.

-¡ACE!-grita Lilith corriendo hacia el.

Ace la abraza con mucha fuerza al mismo tiempo que daba las gracias de que ella estaba a salvo.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta Ace aliviado.

-Si…y tu-dice Lilith emocionada de verlo.

-Ahora lo estoy-dice Ace sonriéndole con ternura.

-Chicos tenemos que salir de aquí-dice Tech.

-Vamos-dice Ace cargando a Lilith.

Ace, Tech y Lilith logran salir de la zona de la escuela que se estaba quemando logrando llegar a un sitio seguro.

* * *

**Por fin lo que hemos estado esperando...El reencuentro de Lexi con Los Loonatics**

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Oigan he pensado poner a Blanca como pareja con uno de Los Loonatics y e estado pensando en Tech o Rev**

**¿Qué piensan ustedes?**

**El personaje que tenga mas voto tendrá al final una pareja XD**

**Nos leemos pronto ^^**

**Adios…Los quiero**


	14. Mi hija

Zadavia veía que todos los alumnos y maestros de la escuela ya estaban seguros.

-Bien ya están todos los niños a salvo ¿Alguna señal de los demás?-pregunta Zadavia a Pato y a Furia.

-No-contesta Furia levantando los hombros.

-La última vez que los vi fue cuando vimos a Lexi-dice Pato acercándose a ellos-Que por cierto ¿Por qué nos atacó?-pregunta enojado y confundido.

-Sí, se supone que somos sus amigos-dice Furia confundido.

-Mmmm no lo sé chicos, es lo mismo que quisiera saber-dice Zadavia confundida.

-¡CHICOS!-grita Rev apareciendo frente a ellos-Noencontrealosniños, nisiquieraestanconlosotrosniñosqueestanconsusmaest ras.

-Qué extraño…encontramos a Lexi pero desaparece al igual que esos niños-dice Zadavia un poco seria y analizando la situación.

-Seguramente faltaron porque se enfermaron o porque no quisieron venir a la escuela, créanme que yo siempre quería faltar a la escuela-dice Pato cruzando los brazos.

-Por eso casi repruebas 3 años-dice Furia en tono burlón.

-Eres despreciable-dice Pato enojado.

-¡CHICOS!

Los chicos voltean y ven a Tech, Ace con Lilith en los brazos acercándose a ellos.

-¡Chicos están bien!-dice Zadavia aliviada de verlos.

-Si Zadavia, pero por desgracia ella desapareció-dice Ace con tristeza.

-Porque no me sorprende con el ataque que nos lanzó-dice Pato enojado pero se sorprende al ver a Lilith en los brazos de Ace-Acaso ella es…

-Si Pato-dice Ace sonriendo-Chicos ella es Lilith Bunny.

-Hola-dice Lilith saludando emocionada de ver de nuevo a los Loonatics.

-Holapequeña, meacuerdodetiymedamuchogustovolverteaver-dice Rev acariciándole la cabeza.

-Hola pequeña mi nombre es Zadavia la jefa de los Loonatics-dice Zadavia viendo con ternura a la niña.

-WOW ¡Mucho gusto!-dice Lilith emocionada.

-Y creo que te acuerdas de mi pequeña, admira al gran héroe "Pato Peligro"-dice Pato haciendo pose de superhéroe.

-¿Qué no es Pato?-dice Lilith en tono burlón.

-Eres despreciable pequeña como Ace-dice Pato enojado.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA EL PERRITO!-Grita un niño apuntando un perro frente a un árbol que estaba a punto de caer sobre él.

Rev estaba a punto de correr hacia el pero un rayo láser destruye el árbol evitando que lastimara al perrito, Los Loonatics y Zadavia voltearon a ver a Ace y el veía a Lilith impactado ya que vio que fue ella quien lanzo esos rayos láser.

-Te dije que tengo lo necesario para ser una Loonatics-dice Lilith en el momento que sus ojos volvían a la normalidad.

Ace miro a todos impactados al igual que estaban Pato y Furia mientras que Zadavia miraba sorprendida a Rev y a Tech ya que ellos tres ya lo sabían pero se sorprendían de verlo en persona.

-Pequeña tengo una pregunta que hacerte-dice Tech acercándose a la pequeña-Ace podrías ponerla en el suelo.

Ace asiente y suelta a la pequeña con mucho cuidado pero aun impactado.

-¿Qué pregunta quieres hacerme?-pregunta Lilith confundida.

-¿De casualidad conoces a Lexi Bunny?-pregunta Tech asustado por la respuesta mientras se ponía a la altura de Lilith.

-¿Lexi Bunny? ¿Es una mujer de especie conejo, 28 años, pelo rubio y ojos azules?-pregunta Lilith sorprendida.

-¡Sí!-dice Ace sorprendido poniéndose a la altura de la pequeña- ¿La conoces?-pregunta desesperado.

-Claro que sí, es mi mama-contesta Lilith sorprendida.

_¡Claro que sí, es mi mama!_

_¡Claro que sí, es mi mama!_

_¡Claro que sí, es mi mama!_

Ace se levantó escuchando una y otra vez esas palabras y comenzó a retroceder aterrado y confundido viendo a Lilith que lo miraba asustada y confundida. Ahora que lo pensaba antes de que Lexi desapareciera ella se había actuado muy extraño: había tenido nauseas, se cansaba demasiado últimamente y comía demasiado. Además ahora que lo recordaba él tuvo relaciones con ella casi dos meses y medio antes de que se fuera así podría haber posibilidades que el fuera el padre de Lilith, y no solamente esa podría ser la prueba también porque ella se parecía mucho a él físicamente, tiene su mismo poder, le gusta las artes marciales, el gran amor que siente por la niña, que se llama igual a su madre y además su edad coincide con el tiempo que Lexi había estado desaparecida.

-_No, i….Imposible no puede ser_-piensa Ace aterrado-_Lilith no….no puede ser mi hija pero todo concuerda que si puede ser….. ¡Espera! Lilith dijo que tiene un hermano gemelos ¡Eso quiere decir que su hermano podría ser mi hijo! ¡DOS HIJOS!_-piensa más aterrado que nunca

Mientras que los demás estaban también impactados pero no tanto como Ace, Tech y Rev tenían razón, ella es la hija de Ace pero no podían creerlo.

-¡Espera, espera pequeña!-dice Pato demasiado confundido acercándose a la pequeña-Acabas de decir que Lexi Bunny es tu madre

-Si-dice Lilith confundida- ¿Por qué lo preguntan? ¿Conocen a mi madre?-pregunta confundida.

Lilith veía que Ace la miraba aterrado y confundido cosa que a ella la asustaba y comenzó a retroceder un poco. Zadavia se dio cuenta y se acercó a la niña, a pesar que también estaba impactada sabía que ella se estaba asustando ya que no entendía nada.

-Tranquila pequeña….si conocemos a tu madre y justamente la estamos buscando-dice Zadavia poniéndose a la altura de Lilith.

-¡¿La conocen?! ¿Pero cómo?-pregunta Lilith impactada y a la vez enojada con su madre por no decirle nada.

-Larga historia pequeña ¿Podrías decirnos donde podemos encontrarla?-pregunta Zadavia.

-No sé, yo estaba con Blanca la mejor amiga de mi mama en su auto dirigiéndonos a mi casa pero sentí que Ace estaba en peligro así que salte del auto pero vi que los policías se acercaban a gran velocidad y aun así regrese antes de que llegaran. Ahí fue donde me encontré a Tech atrapado-explica Lilith un poco seria.

-Sentiste que Ace estaba en peligro y ¿Por eso regresaste?-pregunta Furia sorprendido.

-Así es-contesta Lilith.

-_El llamado de la sangre_-piensa Tech sorprendido-_Si Lexi es su mama y posiblemente Ace sea su papa y según lo que dijo Ace…Lilith tiene un hermano gemelo eso significa que el también podría tener poderes-_piensa mientras se acercaba de nuevo hacia ella-Lilith te tengo otra pregunta ¿Tu hermano gemelo tiene poderes?

-Sí, tiene el poder de súper oído y Ondas cerebrales-contesta Lilith cruzando los brazos orgullosa.

-¡Igualitosaella!-dice Rev impactado.

-¿A ella?-pregunta Lilith confundida.

-Lilith-dice Ace acercándose a ella-Necesito que nos lleves a tu casa, es urgente ya que necesitamos encontrar a tu mama.

-Si es para proteger a mi mama los llevares ya que mi mama está siendo amenazada-dice Lilith furiosa.

-¿Cómo que amenazada?-pregunta Ace confundido.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunta Furia.

-Ayer llego una Maestra que según ella se llamaba Mary pero había algo en ella que no me gustaba y más cuando decía cosas de su hijo "Es un buen muchacho" y descubrí que es la mama del Demoledor Sagittarius y hoy en la mañana la encontré llamando a alguien diciendo que encontraron a su objetivo, ósea mi madre, y que era el momento de atacar. Yo la ataque pero apareció Sam Ophiuchus y comenzó a dispararme. Pero por suerte mi hermano Ethan llego y me ayudo, aunque al principio no me creía lo que pensaba de la maestra Mary. Ellos se escaparon diciéndome que ya consiguieron lo que querían, encontrarnos. Después salimos y encontramos a mi mama y a Blanca y nos ordenó ir por nuestras mochilas, después escuchamos la explosión y estaban ustedes-explica Lilith cruzando los brazos.

-Para eso robaron la máquina, para encontrar a Lexi-dice Tech sorprendido.

-Tenemos que encontrarla a ella y al niño antes de que ellos lo hagan-dice Ace demasiado serio.

-Oigan estamos hablando de Lexi, de seguro ya se fue lejos-dice Pato cruzando los brazos.

-¡No digas eso!-dice Ace furioso asustando a Pato.

-No lo creo Pato porque aquí está su hija y dudo mucho que escape sin ella-dice Tech cruzando los brazos.

-Las madres jamás abandonan a sus crías-dice Zadavia cruzando los brazos.

-Pero si tú no eres madre-dice Pato viendo a Zadavia.

-No lo soy pero algún día lo seré y no abandonaría a mis hijos para nada del mundo-dice Zadavia seria.

-¿Nos podrías llevar a tu casa Lilith?-pregunta Ace serio.

-Claro, no está lejos-dice Lilith comenzando a correr pero Pato aparece frente a ella.

-Ah no pequeña, no iremos corriendo-dice Pato cruzando los brazos.

-Y ¿Cómo planeas llegar a mi casa? ¿En taxi?-pregunta Lilith cruzando los brazos.

* * *

_Poco después..._

-¡ESTO ES INCREIBLE!-grita Lilith emocionada viendo sentada dentro de la nave de Los Loonatics.

-Vez, esto es mejor que correr-dice Pato sentado al lado de ella.

-Bien pequeña tu nos dirás donde es tu casa, tu eres nuestra guía-dice Zadavia sonriendo con ternura a la niña.

-Si Zadavia-dice Lilith acercándose a la ventana.

Ace no paraba de ver a la niña, si es verdad todas sus sospechas que Lexi es su madre él y ella tendrían una larga conversación ya que como se atrevió ocultarlo algo tan pero tan importante como la existencia de sus hijos. Aunque no necesitaba comprobar nada porque en su corazón sabe que Lilith es su hija. Ace jamás se imaginó que algún día seria padre por su carrera de héroe, y menos estaba preparado para ser padre y su habría una escuela para aprender a ser padre no dudaría en entrar.

Definitivamente Lexi le debe una enorme explicación.

-¿Estas bien Ace?-pregunta Tech en voz baja acercándose a él preocupado.

-¿Tu sabias que era mi hija?-pregunta Ace en voz baja molesto sin dejar de ver a Lilith.

-Lo sospechaba por la edad, el parecido hacia ti y el mismo poder…. Pero no podría asegurarlo sin una prueba de ADN-dice Tech en voz baja sacando algo de su maleta-y sé que tú quieres comprobarlo.

Ace mira que Tech tiene un hisopo y un frasco en la mano, comprendió que Tech quiere comprobar que sea verdad sus sospechas y que Lilith si sea hija de Ace y si es cierto no dudarían que Ethan también sea su hijo ya que es su hermano gemelo. Pero para Ace ya no tenía duda alguna.

-Lilith es mi hija Tech no cabe menor duda….. Además hace dos meses y medio antes de que Lexi se fuera ella y yo tuvimos relaciones la noche que ustedes estaban en la fiesta de agradecimiento de Acmetropolis-dice Ace en voz baja nervioso y rojo como tomate.

-Eso explica porque no los vimos en la fiesta y ustedes dos han estado actuando extraño-dice en voz baja Tech sorprendido.

-Y lo peor de todo es que le dije que lo de anoche jamás paso-dice Ace en voz baja bajando su vista.

-Eso jamás se le dice a una mujer-dice Tech cruzando los brazos-Ace sé que siempre estuviste y sigues enamorado de Lexi y ella de ti Ace.

-No sé si aún lo esté-dice Ace en voz baja viendo a Lilith.

Tech mete el hisopo en la boca de Ace sacando muestra de saliva y la mete en el frasco.

-Para estar seguros y tener algo por si acaso Lexi lo quiere negar, ya sabes cómo es ella-dice Tech en voz baja y se dirige hacia Lilith-pequeña necesito que abras la boca-dice sacando otro frasco con un hisopo.

-¿Para qué?-pregunta confundida.

-Quiero sacarte una muestra para ver si estas sana, lo digo porque cuando fuiste a rescatarme había humo-miente Tech ya que no quería darle esperanzas a la niña de que Ace sea su padre.

Lilith asiente no muy convencida y abre la boca, Tech le saca la muestra y al conseguirla le acaricia la cabeza y vuelve a su puesto.

Ace lo mira por un momento y suelta un fuerte suspiro asintiendo ya que conociendo a Lexi ella es capaz de negarlo.

-¡AHÍ ES!-grita Lilith apuntando el departamento.

-Vaya que bonito departamento escogió Lexi-dice Pato viendo el departamento.

-Pero no está el auto de Blanca-dice Lilith buscando el auto asustada.

-Pato llévanos a tierra firme-dice Ace agarrando con ternura la mano de Lilith.

Pato agarra a Ace del hombro y los tele transporta afuera del departamento, Lilith corre hacia su casa asustada y rezando de que su madre, hermano y Blanca estén bien.

-¡MAMA! ¡MAMA ETHAN SOY YO!-grita Lilith tocando la puerta- ¡BLANCA!-tocando la puerta asustada y mira a Ace y a Pato parados detrás de ella-No responden-dice asustada.

-¿No tendrán una llave de emergencia?-pregunta Pato cruzando los brazos.

-Si pero lo tengo en mi mochila y mi mochila lo deje en el auto de Blanca-dice Lilith molesta con ella misma-No esperen, tenemos otra llave en esa maseta.

Busca debajo de la maseta que estaba a lado de su casa pero estaba tan pesada que no podía levantarla, Ace se da cuenta y lo levanta y Lilith saca rápidamente la llave.

-Gracias-dice Lilith corriendo hacia la puerta.

-De nada-dice Ace soltando la maseta.

-Si esa niña de verdad es tu hija, Lexi te debe muchos años del día del padre-susurra Pato.

-¡MAMA! ¡ETHAN! ¡BLANCA!-grita Lilith entrando a la casa-¡¿DONDE ESTAN?!-pregunta asustada corriendo por toda la casa.

Pato y Ace entran a la casa y comienza a inspeccionarla. Ace se detiene al encontrar en la casa una fotografía de Lexi y sus hijos en DisneyLand, Ace se impacta al ver a Ethan por primera vez aunque no sea en persona, su hijo y se sorprende que sea idéntico a su madre

-Ese niño es idéntico a Lexi-dice Pato sorprendido viendo una fotografía de Ethan-Aunque no me sorprende ya que hay casos en que los gemelos se parecen en lo físico a sus padres pero son de sexos opuestos.

Ace mira con tristeza todas las fotografías que muestran la vida de sus hijos y sus momentos importantes, momentos que Lexi no le permitió compartir con ellos. Estaba furioso con ella por negarle estar en la vida de sus hijos. Definitivamente tendrían una larga pero muy larga conversación.

-No están-dice Lilith saliendo del cuarto de su madre-De seguro estan en la casa de Blanca.

-¿Sabes dónde vive?-pregunta Ace.

-Claro-contesta Lilith.

-Bien, empaca algo de ropa para ti y para tu hermano-ordena Ace mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro.

-¿Para qué?-pregunta Lilith enarcando la ceja.

-Los sacaremos de aquí, ve rápido-dice Ace.

Lilith asiente y corre a su cuarto para empacar sus cosas, aunque no era mucha solo empaco 5 cambios de ropa y corre hacia el cuarto de Ethan y también guarda 5 cambios de ropa.

-Listo-dice Lilith apareciendo con 2 mochilas.

-Bien-dice Ace agarrando las mochila-Vamos Pato.

-Hora de irnos-dice pato tele trasportándolos de vuelta a la nave.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunta Zadavia.

-No están pero de seguro están en la casa de esa chica que se llama Blanca-contesta Pato.

-Por suerte no vive lejos-dice Lilith.

-Bien pequeña, llevamos-dice Furia.

* * *

**Aquí termina el capitulo**

**Espero que les haya gustado ya que tarde mucho en pensar en la reacción de Ace.**

**Ahora Ace sabe que es padre….. Ahora si Lexi está en serio problemas XD**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adios **


	15. Reencuentro Part 2

Lexi lentamente abre los ojos, aun se sentía cansada, mareada y le duele su cabeza ya que uso de nuevo sus poderes que los había puesto a dormir por tantos años.

-¿D…Donde estoy?-pregunta mareada.

-Mama despertastes-dice Ethan aliviado a lado de Lexi.

Lexi logra ver con claridad y se da cuenta que esta en la casa de Blanca acostada en el sofá.

-¡Lexi! Gracias a Dios estas bien-dice Blanca aliviada entrando a la sala.

-Blanca ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?-pregunta Lexi confundida.

-Te desmayastes, por suerte estábamos ahí y te vimos. Te trajimos en mi auto que por cierto ponte a dieta porque estas pesada-dice Blanca cruzando los brazos.

-Es verdad-dice Ethan agotado al recordar lo pesada que esta su madre.

-No estoy gorda-dice Lexi ofendida.

-Si claro-dicen Blanca y Ethan en unísono rodando los ojos.

Lexi los mira demasiado ofendida pero se da cuenta que algo falta o mejor dicho alguien.

-Un momento-dice Lexi viendo por todos lados confundida- ¿Dónde esta Lilith?

Blanca y Ethan intercambiaron miradas demasiados nerviosos ya que no sabían que decirle a Lexi sobre Lilith.

-¿Por qué se quedan callados? ¿Dónde esta mi hija?-pregunta asustada.

-Lexi primero trata de tranquilizarse-dice Blanca nervioso.

-¡No me voy a tranquilizar! ¡¿Dónde esta mi hija?!-pregunta asustada y furiosa.

-Lilith salto del auto mientras me dirigía a tu casa y se regreso a la escuela. Trate de ir por ella pero llego la policía y me prohibieron el paso, rodee la escuela millones de veces pero habían demasiados policías y no podía pasar. Poco después te encontramos a ti-explica Blanca nerviosa.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunta Lexi aterrada.

-Lo que oistes mama, Lilith regreso a la escuela-dice Ethan igual de preocupado.

-¿Por qué no te regresastes a la escuela después de traerme?-pregunta Lexi aterrada.

-Lo hice pero el oficial con quien discute alerto a sus compañero y uno de advirtió que si volvía sin ser llamada para recoger a los niños me arrestarían-explica Blanca molesta.

-Tengo que volver, mi hija esta ahí…con-Lexi se detiene al recordar que Los Loonatics están ahí y en especial Ace-¡Tengo que ir por ella!

-Espera Lexi que aun estas lastimada-dice Blanca tratando de evitar que se levantara.

-No me importa, mi hija esta ahí y la escuela se esta cayendo en pedazos-dice Lexi furiosa tratando de levantarse.

-Mi mama tiene razón Blanca, mi hermana esta ahí, posiblemente La madre del Demoledor Sagittarius y Sam Ophiuchus volvieron y fueron los que volaron la escuela-dice Ethan asustado.

-¡¿Qué dijistes?!-preguntan ambas al mismo tiempo sorprendida.

Ethan se cubre la boca ya que no penso lo que dijo, ahora si su hermana lo va a asesinar.

-Jejejejeje yo no dije nada-dice Ethan nervioso.

-¿Qué quieres decir que la madre del Demoledor Sagittarius y Sam Ophiuchus regresaron?-pregunta Lexi asustada.

-Mama….yo-dice Ethan asustado.

-¡Dimelo Ethan!-exige Lexi furiosa.

-¿Te acuerdas que me enoje con mi hermana porque ella no le cayo bien la Maestra Mary?-pregunta Ethan nervioso.

-Claro que si ¿Qué tiene que ver la Maestra Mary con esto?-pregunta Lexi confundida.

-Mi hermana tenia razón…. Esa maestra es mala porque ella es la Madre del Demoledor Saggitarius-dice Ethan nervioso.

-¡¿COMO?!-pregunta Lexi aterrada.

-Si, mi hermana la descubrió y se enfrento a ella pero…. Llego Sam Ophiuchus y la ataco, yo logre escuchar todo y la encontré en el edificio abandonado de la escuela y la ayude. Le preguntamos que querían ellos y nos contestaron que querían encontrarlos, desaparecieron y poco después llegaron ustedes-dice Ethan nervioso.

-No puede ser, no puede ser-dice Lexi furiosa soltando lagrimas.

-Un minutos, el edificio abandonado de la escuela esta muy apartado de la zona del recreo ¿Cómo lo escuchaste jovencito?-pregunta Blanca confundida.

Ethan se asusto demasiado, no podía decirle el mas grande secreto que el y su hermana han ocultado por tantos, tantos años. Pero sabia que no tenia salida, su madre y Blanca no pararían hasta que el conteste a sus preguntas aunque eso signifique que su hermana lo mate o lo considere traidor y lo odie de por vida.

-¡Ethan responde!-dice Lexi enojada.

-Mama, hay un secreto que Lilith y yo te hemos ocultado por muchos años-dice Ethan con la vista baja.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunta Lexi confundida.

-Un secreto que teníamos miedo de decirte-dice Ethan viendo el florero-mira-tornando sus ojos azules y disparando Ondas Cerebrales destruyendo el florero.

Lexi y Blanca se impactan al ver lo que hizo Ethan, el voltea a verlas aun con los ojos azules.

-Tengo Ondas Cerebrales y eso no es todo, también tengo un Súper Oídos-dice Ethan nervioso mientras que sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad.

Blanca mira asustada a Lexi ya que sabia lo que significaría si los Loonatics descubren que el tiene poderes.

-_Dios mio….tiene los mismo poderes de Lexi ¡UN SEGUNDO! Si el tiene los poderes de Lexi entonces Lilith podría tener los de_….-piensa Blanca aterrada.

-E…Ethan….. ¿Lilith también tiene poderes?-pregunta Lexi aterrada.

-Si, los mismo de Ace-dice Ethan nervioso.

-No-dice Lexi agarrandose la cabeza-No, no, no puede ser-dice aterrada.

-¿Qué pasa mama?-pregunta Ethan asustado.

-Tienes que decirle Lexi-dice Blanca viéndola.

-¿Decirme que?-pregunta confundido.

Lexi mira a ambos aterrada ya que decir la verdad era lo que más deseaba jamás revelar, ahora que Ace la había encontrado tendría que irse de Los Ángeles lo más rápido posible pero no podía irse sin su hija. Pero estaba aterrada ya que ella los volvió a ver en la escuela de sus hijos y posiblemente ya hayan visto a Lilith.

-_No, no que voy a hacer. Tengo que sacar a mis hijos de aquí pero…. ¿Dónde estará mi hija_?-piensa Lexi aterrada soltando lagrimas-_Un momento ¿Qué hacían ellos en la escuela de mis hijos?-_piensa confundida.

-Mama ¿Qué tienes?-pregunta Ethan asustado.

-No se cariño-dice Lexi limpiándose las lagrimas-Tenemos que ir por tu hermana e irnos

-Irnos ¿A do….

-¡MAMA!

Los tres guardan silencia al escuchar un grito de una voz femenina e infantil pero muy familiar.

-¿Esa voz no es de?-pregunta Blanca sorprendida.

-¡MAMA! ¡ETHAN! ¡BLANCA!

-¡LILITH!

Lexi olvida sus mareos y dolor de cabeza y corre hacia la puerta y ve a su hija corriendo hacia ella.

-¡LILITH!-grita Lexi corriendo hacia ella.

-¡MAMA!-grita Lilith abrazándola.

-Lilith mi bebita, mi bebita-dice Lexi abrazándola con fuerza.

-¡LILITH!-grita Ethan uniéndose al abrazo.

Blanca mira desde la puerta con ternura y sintiéndose aliviada de ver que Lilith esta bien, pero su sonrisa se borra al a seres acercándose a ellos que jamás espero ver.

-L….Lexi-dice Blanca asustada.

-Hola Lexi

Lexi siente un enorme escalofrío al escuchar esa voz, lentamente levanta su vista y mira a Ace parado frente a ellos viéndola seriamente con los brazos cruzados, pero ella puede notar que esta enojado. Lexi se levanta y pone a sus hijos detrás de ella y lo mira asustada pero trataba de ocultarlo.

-Hola Ace-saluda Lexi nerviosa.

-Es Ace Bunny-dice Ethan sorprendido.

Ace concentra su vista hacia Ethan y siente otro hilo transparentes uniéndolo con el, es la primera vez que ve y escucha a su hijo porque estaba seguro de que el también es su hijo, otro hijo que Lexi impidió estar con el.

-¿Lo conoces?-pregunta Ethan confundido.

-Si Ethan, Los Loonatics conocen a mama-dice Lilith emocionada.

Zadavia y los demás aparecen detrás de Ace gracias al poder de Pato.

-Hola Lexi-dice Zadavia emocionada de verla.

-Hola Zadavia, ha pasado mucho tiempo-saluda Lexi nerviosa

-Es verdad ¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado? 7 o 8 años-dice Ace enojado.

-¿Esta furioso con mama?-pregunta Ethan confundido.

-Parece que si-dice Lilith confundida.

Tech mira sorprendido la escena ya que jamás se imagino que al encontrar a Lexi también la encontrarían con hijos, no solo hijos, hijos de Ace y de ella. Clava su vista en la casa donde salio Lexi y ve a Blanca y al mismo tiempo ella clava su vista hacia el y al darse cuenta que ambos se intercambiaban miradas se sonrojas y desvían sus vistas.

_-¿Quién es ella? Wow es muy hermosa_-piensa Tech sonrojado sintiendo que su corazón comienza a palpitar demasiado rápido y sentía cosquillas en el estomago.

-_Es Tech de los Loonatics, Wow es muy guapo en persona_-piensa Blanca sonrojada teniendo los mismo síntomas de Tech.

-¡LEXI!-grita Furia ya no aguantando las ganas de abrazarla y la abraza con fuerzas soltando unas lágrimas-te extrañe mucho, ¡MUCHISIMO!

-N…No p…puedo res…pirar-dice Lexi poniéndose morada.

-¡Furia suéltala la estas asfixiando!-dice Ace serio.

-Lo siento-dice Furia soltándola.

-¡Aguarden un momento! ¡Tiempo, tiempo!-dice Ethan poniéndose en medio entre Lexi y los Loonatics-Mama ¿Desde cuando conoces a Los Loonatics?

-Es lo mismo que quisiera yo saber-dice Lilith seria parándose a lado de su hermano.

Lexi se puso demasiado nerviosa ya que eso era lo que mas quería evitar en su vida, mira a Ace viéndola en forma furiosa causando que se aterre al pensar que el ya sospecha que Lilith y Ethan sean sus hijos.

-¡CUIDADO!-grita Blanca apuntando la nave aterrada.

Todos voltean y ven una nave acercándose a ellos, Ace logra reconocer esa nave, es la misma que se llevo a Electro J. Gruñón. La nave comienza a disparar hacia ellos y la nave de Los Loonatics pero no pueden dañarla ya que Tech se aseguro de instalar un campo de energía.

-¡MAMA!-grita Ethan abrazando a su madre.

Lilith corre hacia Ace y se pone a lado de el viendo furiosa la nave ya que esta disparando a la casa de Blanca.

-¡Lilith ven aquí!-ordena Lexi abrazando a Ethan.

-¿Qué hace esa nave aquí?-pregunta Pato viendo la nave sorprendido.

-No lo se, pero lo que si se es que hoy vamos a patear trasero. ¡PREPARENSE LOONATICS!-grita Ace sacando su espada-Lilith llévate a tu familia y a tu amiga en la nave, ahí estarán a salvo.

-Pero quiero ayudar-dice Lilith enojada.

-Con eso me ayudaras-dice Ace viéndola seriamente-y mucho, ahora ve.

Lilith se queda pensando y asiente seriamente y corre hacia donde esta Blanca.

-Rapido Blanca a la nave-dice Lilith jalando a Blanca.

-¡OYE! ¡ESPERA!-grita Blanca asustada.

-¡Vamos a la nave!-dice Lilith a su madre y hermano.

Lo único que desea Lexi es salir corriendo del lugar y llevarse a sus hijos pero como Rev esta aquí se le hará imposible, asiente con tristeza y corre hacia la nave esquivando los disparos.

-¡Pato lanza tus bolas te fuego hacia los cañones!-dice Tech.

-Con gusto-dice Pato lanzando sus bolas de fuego pero la nave tiene un campo protector-O es mi imaginación o también tiene un campo protector-dice sorprendido.

-Noestuimaginacion-dice Rev sorprendido.

* * *

-Parece que por fin Los Loonatics estan reunidos-dice una voz profunda y escalofriante viendo con orgullo a Lexi junto con sus hijos y Blanca dentro de la nave- junto con 2 integrantes nuevos y una nueva amiga.

-¿Desea que terminemos ya el trabajo?-pregunta la madre del Demoledor Saggitarius viendo con malicia la escena-esos niños son unos maleducados.

-Paciencia mujer, paciencia. Primero dejemos su hermosa reunión y dentro de unos días la venganza sera nuestra-dice orgulloso.

-Pero…. Yo digo que es el momen….

-¡AQUÍ EL QUE DA LAS ORDENE SOY YO!-Grita furioso aterrándola-Ahora ¡VAMONOS!

-Si señor-dice la madre del Demoledor Saggitarius aterrada.

-Pero antes, ¡Destruye esa casa!

* * *

-¿Algún plan Doc?-pregunta Ace a Tech sin dejar de ver la nave.

-Estoy pensando-dice Tech.

La nave lanza un misil que parecía que se dirigían hacia los chicos pero ellos se tiran al suelo y el misil llega hasta la casa destruyéndola por completo.

-¡MI CASA!-grita Blanca aterrada.

Tech mira con ira la nave ya que sabe de quien es la casa pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la nave se hace invisible frente a ellos.

-¿Dónde esta?-pregunta Tech levantandose.

-Genial, volvio a desaparecer-dice Pato enojado.

-Sera mejor irnos antes de que llegue la policia y tenga que dar entrevistas-dice Ace dirigiendose hacia la nave.

Los chicos asienten y se dirigen hacia la nave donde Lexi, Blanca y los niños los estaban esperando.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta Lilith preocupada.

-Si pequeña estoy bien-dice Ace acariciándole con ternura la cabeza.

Lexi miraba con tristeza la escena ya que no sabía como se pondrían sus hijos cuando se enteren la verdad.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta Tech acercándose a Blanca.

-Mi casa, mi casa-dice Blanca llorando.

-Lo lamento tanto señorita-dice Tech agarrandola del hombro.

Blanca siente que esta a punto de desmayarse a sentir a Tech cerca mientras que Tech sentía que su corazón latía mas rápida a tenerla cerca de el

-Doc es mejor irnos a Acmetropolis, estarán ustedes a salvo en la guarida-dice Ace acercándose a Lexi-y ahí tu y yo tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar-dice furioso.

-Lo que digas-dice Lexi alejándose de el.

-Escuche señor, no le permito que le hable así a mi madre-dice Ethan enojado siguiendo a su madre.

Ace sintió una puñalada al ver a su hijo enojado con el, el sabia que los niños no entendían lo que pasa entre ellos dos y no se lo puede decir el ya que no le creerían. Definitivamente Lexi y el tenían muchas cosas de que hablar.

-Ace ten-dice Tech dándole una hoja.

Ace lo agarra y lo lee y siente que su enojo con Lexi aumentaba más.

-Aumenta la velocidad Doc, que es tiempo de ir a casa-dice yéndose a su puesto.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado…**

**Aaayyy no, si que Lexi esta en un serio problema **

**Y el ganador de recibir pareja fue Tech por dos puntos XD**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews de verdad y si tienen algunas sugerencias o ideas para este fic díganlas que son bienvenidas ^^**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Chao!**


	16. Enfrentamientos y Revelaciones!

**Perdonen la demora**

**Aquí les traigo el siguiente Chapter**

**La próxima semana entro a clases a la universidad así que probablemente tarde mucho en actualizarlo T.T**

**Disfrútenlo**

* * *

La nave estaba entrando a la ciudad de Acmetropolis, durante el camino todos habían estado en silencio, los niños se habían quedado dormidos durante el camino ya que estaban agotados, Blanca estaba viendo la ventana callada aun asustada por lo que acaba de pasar y triste por haber perdido su casa.

Lexi estaba demasiado asustada, algo le dice que posiblemente Ace ya sepa que es padre y por eso esta actuado diferente a como actúa cuando se reencontraron en la escuela.

Lexi vio por la ventana y siente que su corazón quiere llorar de alegría al ver que está de nuevo en Acmetropolis, su hogar que la vio nacer y crecer. No lo podía creer, estaba de vuelta en casa.

-Bienvenida a casa Lexi-dice Tech sonriéndole.

Lexi solo sonríe y asiente.

Una puerta se abre frente a ellos en la guarida permitiéndoles aterrizar la nave dentro, al aterrizar la nave Ace se acerca a Lexi y agarra a Lilith con mucha delicadeza y todos salen de la nave.

-Furia llévate a los niños a mi cuarto y acuéstalos-dice Ace entregándole a Lilith.

-Claro-dice Furia agarrándola con gentileza.

-Gracias Furia-dice Lexi entregándole a Ethan.

-De nada Lexi-contesta Furia agarrando a Ethan con delicadeza y yéndose al cuarto de Ace para dejarlos.

-Sígueme Lexi-dice Ace dirigiéndose al cuarto de entrenamiento.

Los demás vieron como Ace y Lexi alejándose, a pesar que querían escuchar lo que hablarían pero decidieron que ellos tienen que hablar en privado.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunta Tech a Blanca.

-No, no estoy bien-dice Blanca sentándose en el sofá.

-¿Quieres un poco de te?-pregunta Tech con ternura.

-Sí, te estará bien-dice Blanca sonriendo nerviosa.

-Ahorita te lo traigo-dice Tech dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

-_Algomedicequeelestacayendo_-susurra Rev a Zadavia viendo la escena.

-_Estoy contigo_-dice Zadavia en voz baja.

-Son unos angelitos-dice Furia dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Iré a ver como los acostó, no vaya a ser que los haya puesto encima de otro-dice Zadavia divertida yéndose al cuarto de Ace.

-Tienes razón-dice Pato divertido.

* * *

Ace abre la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento pero antes mira a Lexi dándole entender que quiere que ella entre primero, Lexi asustada entra pero a la vez sorprendida que después de 8 años la sala de entrenamiento ha cambiado un poco ya que había nuevas armas para entrenar.

-Tu y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar-dice Ace molesto cerrando la puerta.

-No hay nada de qué hablar Ace-dice Lexi tratando de sonar seria para ocultar su miedo.

-Claro que sí, tenemos que hablar de dos personitas que son tus hijos-dice Ace cruzando los brazos-que curioso no, ellos tienen 7 años y fueron 8 años que estuviste desaparecida-dice viéndola con seriedad.

-N….No sé de qué hablas-dice Lexi nerviosa.

-Vamos Lexi no te hagas, yo sé que ellos son tus hijos y no solo tuyos ¡Tambien! Son míos-dice Ace furioso.

Lexi se queda paralizada al oír eso, ¿Cómo sabe Ace que son sus hijos?

-¿De qué hablas? No son tus hijos-dice Lexi tratando de ocultar su miedo.

-Creo que si sabes Lexi-dice Ace mostrando la hoja que le dio Tech en la nave-esto es una prueba de ADN que Tech me hizo con Lilith, aunque eso no solo me demuestra que ella es mi hija ya que ella es idéntica a mí, el lazo que me une a ella y a Ethan, que la niña se llame igual que mi madre que en paz descanse y el amor que siento por ellos es más que suficiente-dice furioso.

-Parece que es verdad que la sangre llama-dice Lexi viendo el suelo con tristeza

-Sí, ahora si ¿Por qué huiste y me ocultaste por tanto tiempo que tengo dos hijos?-pregunta Ace furioso.

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!-dice Lexi viéndolo a los ojos furiosa y con lágrimas en los ojos- hace 8 años te lo iba a decir y que fue lo que dijistes "_No quiero ninguna interrupción que impida que luchemos contra el enemigo_"-dice Lexi furiosa.

Ace la mira impactado, en realidad había olvidado que dijo esas palabras pero al escucharla comienza a recordar el último día que se fue y recordó que ella se puso triste después de que dijo esas palabras, la última vez que la vio.

-Esas palabras me hicieron mucho daño y más cuando me imaginaba que te enojarías conmigo cuando te dijera que estaba embarazada de gemelos, los hubieras considerado una gran interrupción en nuestra carrera de superhéroes ¡Por eso me fui!-dice Lexi furiosa.

-Había olvidado lo que dije hace años por dedicarme a buscarte-dice Ace aun impactado.

-Yo no-dice Lexi limpiándose las lágrimas-esas palabras me siguieron por 8 años-dice furiosa.

-Lexi-Susurra Ace con el corazón destrozado al verla así.

-Además respóndeme ¿Qué hubieras preferido, ser padre o un gran Superhéroe como lo eres ahora? – Preguntó Lexi furiosa pero lo único que hizo Ace es agachar la cabeza ya que no estaba seguro de lo que pudo haber hecho- Lo ves, esa es otra de las razones de la cual no te dije nada, la noche que estuvimos juntos cuando la ciudad nos hizo una fiesta y los demás estaban afuera celebrando fue cuando quedé embarazada y después me fui para darles un buen futuro a mis hijos.

-Nuestros hijos-corrigió Ace alzando la vista.

-No Ace, son mis hijos nada más. Tú solo me los distes pero jamas les distes nada-dice Lexi furiosa.

-Porque tu no me lo permitiste-dice Ace furioso-Además yo se algo que tú no sabes sobre Lilith, ella desea con toda su alma conocer a su padre.

-No es cierto, ten por seguro que Ethan y Lilith nunca necesitaron uno, yo soy madre y padre a la vez y ella no te necesita…créeme-miente Lexi furiosa.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?-dice Ace cruzando los brazos- Sabes que cuando ella vino con sus compañeros de la escuela y nos vieron peleando contra Sam Ophiuchus yo perdí mi espada pero unos rayos láseres nos salvaron de ser destruidos por esas abejas gigantes. Lilith en vez de quedarse con la espada me la regreso y déjame decirte que ella me dijo que deseaba con toda su alma conocer a su padre-dice furioso-Además los villanos ya los encontraron, te imaginas que hubiera pasado si los hubieran secuestrados si no hubiera heredado nuestros poderes.

-Créeme que cuando me entere de eso fueron mis últimos pensamientos que tuve cuando Ethan me conto sobre su encuentro con la Madre del Demoledor y Sam Ophiuchus.

-Lilith y Ethan necesitan a su padre Lexi, me necesitan y créeme que mis hijos no son ninguna interrupción o estorbo en mi carrera de Superhéroe. Sabías que soy capaz de renunciar por ellos-dice Ace tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-Eso me cuesta trabajo creerlo Ace, tu adoras lo que haces-dice Lexi cruzando los brazos.

-Sí, pero a quienes más amo son a mi familia-dice Ace.

-Ace esta platica no nos llevara a ningún lado, han pasado 8 años y ya es demasiado tarde-dice Lexi furiosa.

-Jamás es tarde para esto Lexi-dice Ace furioso.

-Como tú digas, me llevare a Blanca y a mis hijos de aquí-dice Lexi furiosa dirigiéndose hacia la puerta pero Ace la agarra del brazo.

-No-el negó- no te llevaras a mis hijos Lexi-dice furioso.

-¿Entonces qué quieres que haga?-pregunta Lexi furiosa.

-Que te quedes aquí junto con Blanca y mis hijos-dice soltándola-piénsalo Lexi los villanos te encontraron una vez y lo volverán hacer y más con nuestros hijos.

-Nos iremos lejos-dice Lexi.

-Por más lejos que vayas te encontraran, el día que conocí a mi hija descubrimos que en esa tienda de antigüedades donde Sam Ophiuchus hay un laboratorio secreto donde un científico que falleció creo una máquina que puede localizar a cualquier ser con poderes-dice Ace serio.

-¿Qué dices?-pregunta Lexi sorprendida y asustada.

-Sí, así fue como te encontraron-dice Ace cruzando los brazos-Así que no te puedes ir hasta que resolvamos esto.

Lexi quiso discutir pero se da cuenta que Ace tiene razón, si la encontraron una vez con esa máquina lo volverían hacer y podría poner más en peligro a sus hijos.

-Tu ganas Ace-dice Lexi rendida-nos quedaremos hasta que lo derroten.

-Es por tu bien, por el de tu amiga y por nuestros hijos Lexi-dice Ace tranquilizándose.

Lexi tenía ganas de sonreír al escuchar a Ace decir eso "Nuestros hijos" era las palabras que siempre quiso escuchar desde que descubrió que estaba embarazada.

-Si Ace-dice Lexi acercándose a la puerta.

-Lexi-dice Ace haciendo que Lexi volteara a verlo-Me alegro mucho volver a verte

Lexi solo asiente y sale corriendo del cuarto dejando a un muy lastimado Ace cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

-_Al fin te encontré Lexi, no solo te encontré a ti también encontré a mis hijos, mis hijos-_dice Ace sonriendo al pensar en esa frase "Mis hijos"

* * *

Lexi se dirige a la sala y ve a Blanca sentada en el sofá bebiendo una taza de té, Lexi siente tanta vergüenza ya que por su culpa Blanca acaba de perder su casa y no tenia de su familia ya que ella la perdió a causa de un incendio dos años antes de que se conocieran. Lexi y los niños eran como su familia.

-Lexi-dice Blanca viéndola.

-Blanca-dice Lexi sentándose a su lado-perdóname, por mi culpa perdiste tu casa y ahora te están siguiendo mis antiguos enemigos-dice soltando lagrimas-de verdad perdóname Blanca.

-No Lexi-dice Blanca dejando él te en la mesa y agarrándola con ternura las manos-no fue tu culpa, jamás nos imaginamos que esto podría pasar-dice soltando unas lágrimas-no fue tu culpa.

-Pero…. No puedo dejar de pensar que si Lilith no te hubiera metido a la nave tú hubieras muerto en la explosión de tu casa. Si te hubiera pasado algo….jamás me lo personaría-dice Lexi llorando.

-Pero no paso eso, hermanita no llores-dice Blanca abrazándola llorando.

Las dos no sabían que Tech las estaba observando sintiendo una gran pena por las dos, y también se puso a pensar que si Ace no le hubiera pedido a Lilith que metiera a su familia y Blanca a la nave ella probablemente hubiera muerto y eso lo habría matado a él también.

-¿Es linda verdad?-pregunta Pato detrás de él.

Tech voltea asustado ya que no se había dado cuenta que Pato estaba detrás de él.

-A eres tu-dice Tech tranquilizándose-¿Qué dijistes?

-La amiga de Lexi, Blanca ¿Es linda verdad?-pregunta viéndolo picara.

-A….A-tartamudea nervioso mientras se sonroja-sí, si es linda y es una suerte que Lexi haya encontrado una buena amiga-contesta nervioso.

-Si es verdad-dice Pato agarrándolo del hombro-Si tanto te gusta ¿Por qué no la invitas a salir?

-¡¿Estás loco?!-pregunta Tech aterrado pero al recordar los poderes de Lexi agarra a Pato del pico y se lo lleva al laboratorio.

-¡AUCH! ¡AUCH! ¡ESPERA!-piensa Pato de dolor ya que no podia hablar ya que era jalado por pico hacia el laboratorio.

Tech empuja a Pato adentro de su laboratorio y cierra con llave.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso?-pregunta Tech furioso.

-¿Puedo decir Auch?-dice Pato sobándose el pico.

-No-dice Tech furioso.

-No puedo invitarla a salir, menos con lo que estaba pasado y lo que le acaba de pasar con su casa-dice Tech cruzando los brazos.

-Tienes razón-dice Pato-pues más tarde.

-No Pato-dice Tech tratando de ocultar su miedo.

-Vamos Tech, ya se yo la invitare a salir-dice Pato presumido.

-¡HAZLO Y TE ASESINO!-grita Tech furioso.

-¡Lo vez! ¡Te gusta! ¡Te gusta!-dice Pato emocionado.

-N….No sé de qué hablas-dice Tech sonrojado como tomate.

Pato enarca la ceja sonriendo con malicia y Tech suelta rendido un fuerte suspiro.

-Está bien me gusta Blanca pero…..no sé cómo acercarme a ella y jamás pensé en enamorarme-dice Tech nervioso.

-Algún día te tendría que pasar amigo, se tú mismo y ya verás que ella se acercara a ti-dice Pato agarrándolo del hombro

-Gracias Pato-dice Tech un poco tranquilo

-Por cierto, y me alegro que tengas un buen gusto ya que es muy guapa-dice pato en forma picara mientras salía del laboratorio.

-No sé sin sentirme alagado o ofendido con lo de mi gusto-dice Tech confundido.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Una vez más perdonen la demora**

**Gracias a todos por sus Reviews! ^^**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Adiós!**


	17. Traicion entre hermanos

**Perdonen la demora pero como les dije…. Ya entre a la universidad T.T**

**Así que no podré subir los chapters tan seguido, espero que lo entiendan.**

**En la imagen de muestra esta la imagen que hice de Ethan y Lilith**

**¿Espero que les guste?**

**Disfruten el capitulo ^^**

* * *

Lilith lentamente abre los ojos, se sienta mientras se flotaba ambos ojos y al abrirlos por completo y pueda ver bien se sorprende de estar dormida en una habitación que jamás había visto en su vida. Antes de que se pudiera levantar y explorar el lugar para averiguar donde esta ve a Ethan dormido a lado de ella roncando.

-Ethan-susurra Lilith moviéndolo, pero no se despertaba-Ethan

-Estoy ocupado-dice Ethan dormido.

-Ethan-dice Lilith perdiendo la paciencia moviéndolo más.

-¡Estoy jugando con químicos tóxicos!-dice furioso dormido mientras se ponía la almohada encima de su cabeza.

-Yo te daré químicos tóxicos-dice Lilith enojada levantándose de la cama, sus ojos se tornan rojos y dispara rayos laser en el trasero de su hermano.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita Ethan de dolor cayendo de la cama.

-Buenos Días-saluda Lilith sonriendo con malicia con los brazos cruzados.

-Auch-dice Ethan levantándose mientras se sobaba el trasero-¡¿Qué te pasa?!-pregunta furioso-me dolió.

-Llevo horas tratando de despertarte que no me dejaste opción-dice Lilith acercándose a su hermano.

-Claro que la tenías, pudiste seguir intentándolo-dice Ethan enojado.

-No gracias-dice Lilith seria.

Ethan estaba a punto de contestarle pero se sorprende al ver que está dentro de una habitación que jamás había visto en su vida.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunta sorprendido.

-Es lo que yo quisiera saber-dice Lilith seria-vamos-acercándose a la puerta.

-¿A dónde?-pregunta confundido.

-A ver donde estamos, así que despierta tus súper oídos y ponte alerta-dice Lilith saliendo.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser mi hermana?-se pregunta Ethan molesto saliendo del cuarto.

-¡TE ESCUCHE!-grita Lilith furiosa.

-¡ME ALEGRO!-grita Ethan furioso siguiéndola.

Lilith y Ethan comienza a recorrer con cuidado el pasillo, Ethan no estaba usando sus poderes ya que estaba enojado con su hermana por haberle disparado rayos laser en el trasero que no quería darle el gusto de prestarle sus poderes.

-¿Escuchas algo Ethan?-pregunta Lilith sin verlo y sin detenerse.

-No-contesta Ethan

-No estas usando tus poderes-dice Lilith seria.

-¿Tu qué crees?-pregunta Ethan cruzando los brazos.

-¡Vamos Ethan!-dice Lilith volteando a verlo molesta.

-Pues no me dispares en el trasero-dice Ethan molesto.

-No me distes opción Bello Durmiente-dice Lilith furiosa- ¿O que esperabas que te despertara con un beso?-pregunta asqueada.

-¡No gracias! No quiero estar marcado de por vida-dice aterrado.

-Sabes que, no estas ayudando-dice Lilith seria.

-No es la intención-dice Ethan cruzando los brazos.

-¡Esta bien ya! No uses tus poderes si no quieres pero tenemos que estar alerta-dice Lilith comenzando a caminar.

Ethan solo rueda los ojos y la sigue molesto.

Ambos llegan hacia la sala de estar y se sorprenden al ver lo grande que es junto con grandes sillones y una televisión de pantalla gigante.

-¡WOW! ¡Si nos encontramos al dueño de este lugar le pido que me adopte!-dice Ethan maravillado por la pantalla gigante.

-¿Por qué a los hombres les atrae las pantallas gigantes?-piensa seria mientras seguía observando el lugar-vaya-dice sorprendida viendo la gran ventana-mira esto-dice acercándose a la ventana.

Ethan se acerca a la ventana se impacta también de lo que ve.

-¿Alguna vez tuviste una vista como esta?-pregunta Ethan impactado.

-Bueno yo estaba dentro de los Loonatics cuando los estuvimos buscando pero esto es incluso más grande que la vista que tuve en esa nave-dice maravillada.

Ambos sienten una especie de "Click" al recordar lo que Lilith dijo.

-¡ESTAMOS EN LA GUARIDA DE LOS LOONATICS!-gritan impactados.

-Estoy soñando, estoy soñando…. No puedo creerlo-dice Lilith maravillada y emocionada viendo todo el lugar-que alguien me pellizque, esto es una maravi… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita de dolor al sentir un gran pellizcó en su brazo.

-Tú lo pediste-dice Ethan sonriendo con malicia.

-Muy gracioso-dice Lilith sobándose el brazo molesta.

-Buenos Días bellos durmientes-dice Pato saliendo de la cocina con una botella de refresco- o mejor dicho buenas noches-dice viendo por la ventana que es de noche.

-¡PATO!-gritan ambos emocionados.

-Ese soy yo, no lo gasten-dice Pato en tono burlón.

-Señor Paro dígame la verdad porque creo que estoy soñando-dice Lilith nerviosa acercándose a el-¿Estamos en Acmetropolis en la guarida?-pregunta demasiado nerviosa.

-Si

Lilith siente que está a punto de desmayarse de la emoción ya que la mayor parte de sus sueños se están haciendo realidad.

-¿Sorprendidos?-pregunta Pato enarcando la ceja.

Ambos asienten lentamente.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?-dice Pato encendiendo la tele y sentándose en el sofá.

Lilith e Ethan intercambiaron miradas y cruzan los brazos regresando su vista hacia el Pato demasiado serios. Lilith suelta un fuerte suspiro y se acerca a él.

-Disculpa ¿Dónde está mi mama y Blanca?-pregunta Lilith seria.

-Tu mama y tu amiga están durmiendo en los cuartos de huéspedes **(Lexi no quería ver su antiguo cuarto por tanto recuerdos)** de huéspedes-contesta Pato sin quitar la vista de su programa favorito.

-¿Y los demás?-pregunta Lilith.

-Furia en la cocina, Rev y Tech están en el laboratorio, Zadavia está descansando y Ace entrenando en su queridísimo salón de entrenamiento-contesta Pato.

-Salón de entrenamiento-dice Lilith sorprendida.

-Sí, ahí entrena-dice Pato.

-¿Dónde está?-pregunta emocionada.

-Sigue ese pasillo y encontraras una puerta donde arriba diga "Salón de entrenamiento"-contesta Pato.

-Gracias-dice Lilith yéndose.

-¿Quién es Zadavia?-pregunta Ethan confundido ya que jamás escucho ese nombre en su vida.

-Zadavia es nuestra jefa-contesta Pato.

-Creí que Ace era el jefe-dice Ethan sorprendido.

-Él es el Lidera pero Zadavia es la jefa-dice Pato sin dejar de ver la tele.

Ethan lo mira serio y decide recorrer el lugar donde viven los Loonatics.

* * *

Lilith corre por el pasillo emocionada buscando el salón de entrenamiento hasta que escucha rayos laser y sonidos de que están destruyendo algo. Logra encontrar la puerta que le dijo Pato y antes de que tocara la puerta se abre. Lilith entra lentamente y se impacta de lo que y más al ver a Ace entrenando con su espada destruyendo robots y esquivando rayos láser.

-Increíble-dice emocionada.

Ace destruye dos robots y nos brazos mecánicos recoge todas las piezas de los robots destruidos.

-Hola Lilith-saluda Ace sonriéndole con ternura.

-Hola Ace ¡Wow eso fue increíble!-dice Lilith emocionada acercandose a el.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viendome?-pregunta Ace poniendose a su altura.

-No mucho, hace dos minutos-contesta Lilith- ¿Así que este es el famoso lugar donde el gran lider de los Loonatics entrena?-pregunta observando emocionada el lugar.

-Jajaja así es-contesta Ace.

-Es increible ¿Podre entrenar contigo algun dia aquí?-pregunta Lilith emocionada.

-Claro-contesta Ace.

-¡Gracias!-dice Lilith emocionada.

-Oye Lilith, tú y tu hermano me caen muy bien que quiero proponerles algo-dice Ace.

-¿Qué es?-pregunta Lilith.

-Quiero pasar un día con ustedes ¿Qué les parece que mañana tu y tu hermano salimos de paseo?-pregunta Ace.

-¡SI! ¡SI!-grita Lilith emocionada.

-Muy bien, ve a preguntarle a tu hermano a ver si quiere ir-dice Ace.

-Tranquilo, el también aceptara con gusto-dice Lilith emocionada.

* * *

_Poco después…_

_-_No pienso ir-dice Ethan.

-No lo puedo creer Ethan ¿Por qué no quieres ir?-pregunta furiosa.

-No pasare un día con el hombre que le hablo feo a mama-dice Ethan molesta.

-De seguro ella hizo algo que hizo que se enojara, ya me contaron que conocen a mama desde antes de que naciéramos-dice Lilith cruzando los brazos.

-¿Y? No iré y tú deberías hacer lo mismo-dice Ethan enojado.

-¡Eso si que no!-dice Lilith furiosa-Ace es mi héroe, mi ejemplo y no desperdiciare mi unica oportunidad de estar con el solo porque tu no quieres.

-¿Prefieres a el que solamente lo conoces por medio de la tele y los periódicos que apoyar a tu familia?-pregunta Ethan enojado.

-Prefiero estar mil veces con el que con un traidor-dice Lilith furiosa-¿Crees que no me entere que le contaste a mama nuestro gran secreto?-pregunta furiosa.

-¿C…Como?-pregunta Ethan asustado.

-En el camino hacia aquí antes de que nos quedáramos dormida Blanca me dijo que tu le contaste a ellas nuestro secreto, el secreto que hemos guardado ¡Por muchos años! ¡¿Como pudiste traicionarme?!-pregunta furiosa.

-¡No tenia opción Lilith! ¡Créeme no la tenia!-dice Ethan nervioso ya que tenia miedo ver a su hermana furiosa.

-¡No….no la tenia!-dice furiosa-eres un traidor, confíe en ti y me traicionaste-dice dándose la vuelta.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunta Ethan.

-Con Ace, el si me entiende-dice Lilith parada en la puerta.

-Pero yo soy tu hermano y mama esta por ahí dormida-dice Ethan- ¿Parece que lo quieres mas a el?

-Si lo quiero, además desearía con toda mi alma que el fuera mi padre-dice Lilith furiosa.

-Pero no lo es, el no es nuestro padre ¡Nuestro padre nos abandono! -dice Ethan serio.

Lilith sintió millones de apuñaladas en su corazón al escuchar la palabra abandono, esa palabra siempre la han lastimado.

-Algo me dice que no es así-dice Lilith sin verlo- que el jamás nos abandono, siento que estoy cerca de encontrarlo y cuando lo haga te juro que me quedare con el-dice yéndose.

-Como quieras… pero te arrepentirás-dice Ethan yéndose al cuarto de huéspedes donde Pato dijo que el y su hermana dormirían.

Lilith corre hacia el pasillo, se detiene debajo de una mesa y comienza a llorar. Se siente dolida y traicionada por su propio hermano, jamás creyó que Ethan la traicionaría y más que le dijera que su padre los había abandonado pero ella sabe que no fue así.

Paso media hora y Lilith se quedo dormida debajo de la mesa, Ace camina por el pasillo ya usando su piyama listo para dormir se sorprende al ver a Lilith dormida debajo de la mesa. Lentamente la saca y la carga entre sus brazos y puede notar que había estado llorando, se sorprendió mucho ya que antes ella estaba emocionada pero no podía preguntarle ahora. Decide llevarla a su cuarto para que duerma con el, jamás había tenido la oportunidad de dormir con su hija así que la aprovecha.

-Co cuidado-dice Ace acomodando a Lilith en su cama-ahí esta-dice acostándose a lado de ella-buenas noches Lilith, mi linda y bella hija-dice apagando la luz.

Ace abraza con ternura a Lilith, no puede creer que es su hija, su sangre. La hija que le negaron compartir momentos importantes, hija que no la vio nacer ni crecer.

-Nos separaron Lilith, pero ya no nos van a separar, jamás-dice Ace antes de que se quedara dormido.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Gracias a todos por sus Reviews**

**Tratare de subir el prox chapter pronto ^^**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Adios!**


End file.
